Harry Christmas Everyone
by Glasschmetterling
Summary: Weihnachts-One-Shots nach vorgegebenen Pairings...
1. Der Sturm im Marmeladenglas

**Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson von Luthien82

**Der Sturm im Marmeladenglas**

Der frisch gefallene Schnee knisterte unter seinen Füßen, als er nach draußen trat, über die Ländereien schritt, hinunter zum See, unsichtbar, verborgen unter Harrys Tarnumhang, den er sich ausgeliehen hatte.

Gut, Harry wusste nicht, dass er ihn genommen hatte, aber er würde ihn zurücklegen, bevor er aufwachte... und bis dahin konnte er hier draußen allein sein, einfach allein. Eines von Hermines kleinen Taschenfeuern, blaue Flammen in einem Marmeladenglas, wärmte seine Finger, gemeinsam verborgen mit ihm, während die schneidende Kälte der windstillen Nacht durch seinen Umhang kroch, in seine Beine stach und seine Zehen langsam taub machte.

Ein Zauber ließ ihn keine Fußspuren hinterlassen, während er durch den tiefen Schnee stapfte, sein Atem kondensierte in kleinen Wölkchen vor seinem Gesicht, und für einen Augenblick lang fühlte er sich frei. Zumindest für einen Augenblick.

Harry Potter hatte Cho Chang geküsst.

Wieder stieg ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm auf, Scham, vielleicht Minderwertigkeit, er wusste es nicht... Jeder in seiner Stufe war die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt, auf die Jagd nach einem Date zu gehen, selbst Hermine hatte ihren Viktor, dem sie Briefe schrieb, aber er... da war niemand. Niemand, der sich für ihn interessiert hätte.

Bis jetzt hatte er sich keine Sorgen gemacht, denn Harry war genauso unbedarft gewesen wie er, vielleicht sogar noch mehr, denn er hatte keine älteren Brüder, die ihm haarklein aus ihrem Liebesleben berichten konnten. Aber jetzt...?

Er schüttelte den schon vertrauten und doch so unangenehmen Gedanken ab, trat stattdessen auf den vereisten See hinaus, auf der spiegelglatten Fläche lag eine dünne Schneeschicht, und vorsichtig setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen, ging immer weiter hinaus.

Er wusste, dass es dumm war, obwohl es schon seit mehr als einem Monat kalt und frostig war, konnten sich noch immer schwache Stellen unter dem Schnee verbergen, Risse, und wenn er einbrach, mitten in der Nacht, dann konnte er nicht damit rechnen, vor März gefunden zu werden.

Die Gefahr zerrte an seinen Nervenenden, schärfte seine Sinne, während er mutiger wurde, über das Eis rutschte, das so faszinierend glatt unter seinen Füßen dalag, er achtete auf jedes Geräusch, jedes Knacken unter ihm, jeden Windstoß.

Trotzdem hätte er das leise Schluchzen fast überhört, das vom Ufer, genauer gesagt vom Rand des verbotenen Waldes über den See schlich. Verdutzt blickte er hinüber in die Schatten unter den ersten Bäumen, die das Mondlicht warf, doch er konnte nur eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt erkennen, die im Schnee kniete.

Für einen Moment zögerte er, doch dann siegte die Neugier über seine Angst, entdeckt und verpetzt zu werden, und er bewegte sich langsam auf das Ufer zu. Immerhin trug er noch seinen Tarnumhang, der Zauber auf seinen Schuhen ließ ihn keine Fußabdrücke hinterlassen, also was sollte schon passieren...

Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher konnte er die Gestalt erkennen, ihre dunklen Haare und ihre Hände verdeckten ihr Gesicht, doch es war eindeutig, dass ein Mädchen dort saß, ein Mädchen, das wohl in seinem Alter war.

Nach allem, was Hermine an diesem Abend über das Gefühlsleben von weiblichen Wesen erzählt hatte, wunderte es ihn nicht, dass es herzerweichend schluchzte, aber was sollte ein emotionaler Teelöffel wie er schon davon verstehen... der Kommentar brannte noch immer wie Feuer, wenn er daran dachte, immerhin war es Hermine gewesen, ausgerechnet Hermine, die ihn damit getroffen hatte...

So leise er konnte kletterte er in einigem Abstand von der jungen Frau die Böschung hoch, schlich sich unter den Bäumen hindurch auf sie zu, ihre Schultern zitterten und bebten unter Schluchzern, und vorsichtig, in der Deckung eines Busches, legte er den Tarnumhang ab und stopfte ihn in seine Tasche.

Dies war seine Chance, sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er nicht das Gefühlsleben eines Teelöffels hatte, dass er jemanden trösten konnte, wenn es sein musste, auch ein Mädchen... und wenn er versagte, würde es niemand erfahren.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu, doch sie hörte seine Schritte nicht, so sehr war sie in sich versunken, bis er direkt neben ihr stand, sich unsicher durchs Haar fuhr und zu ihr hinabbeugte. Seine Arme und Beine fühlten sich plötzlich viel zu lang an, er hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment über seine eigenen Füße zu fallen, und er schluckte. „Hallo."

„Lass mich... in Ruhe", brachte sie stockend hervor, gleichzeitig wütend und erstickt, und er war schon fast dabei, ihren Rat zu befolgen, als ihm einfiel, was Hermine einmal gesagt hatte... dass sie vielleicht gar nicht meinte, was sie sagte.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er so vorsichtig und beruhigend wie möglich, doch sie schluchzte nur laut auf, eine Reaktion, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte.

Trotzdem beschloss er, einen neuen Versuch zu starten, er hatte bemerkt, dass sie keinen Winterumhang trug, sondern nur ihre dünne Schulrobe, und vorsichtig hielt er ihr das Marmeladenglas mit dem kleinen, blauen Feuer hin. „Dir ist doch sicher kalt."

„Ja...", murmelte sie, löste die Hände von ihrem Gesicht und griff danach, barg es zwischen ihren blassen Fingern. Eine Weile starrte sie auf die tanzenden Flammen, während Ron unschlüssig daneben stand und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Einerseits wollte er wieder ins Schloss, aber der Rückweg würde ziemlich kalt werden ohne sein Taschenfeuer, und so blieb er und wartete, bis sie es ihm wieder zurückgab.

„Danke", meinte sie leise, nun gefasster, und Pansy Parkinson blickte zu ihm hoch, hielt ihm das Marmeladenglas entgegen.

Für einen Moment starrten sie sich nur an, alle beide schienen sich entscheiden zu müssen, ob sie jetzt ihren Zauberstab zogen, und eine klirrende Spannung lag in der Luft, doch dann griff Ron vorsichtig nach dem Glas und nahm es Pansy aus der Hand.

Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, ins Schloss zurückzukehren, sich in sein warmes Bett zu kuscheln und einfach nur zu schlafen, aber irgendwie ließ ihn der Vorsatz, den er gefasst hatte, nicht los, und er ließ sich neben sie in den Schnee sinken.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er leise und vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu verschrecken, doch sie fing sofort wieder an zu weinen. „Das... das sagst du doch nur... damit du mich morgen mit... mit deinen Gryffindor-Freunden auslachen... kannst..."

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete er schicksalsergeben, was sollte er denn schon anderes tun – da kümmerte man sich ein Mal, ein einziges Mal um ein Mädchen, und schon unterstellte es einem die schlimmsten Absichten. Wirklich merkwürdige Wesen.

„Sicher?" Sie linste ihn von der Seite aus an, wirkte verheult und zerzaust und trotzdem so verdammt... misstrauisch.

„Ganz sicher. Was du sagst, bleibt unter uns."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen." Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, und sie griff danach, ihre schmalen Finger waren feucht von Tränen und noch dazu eiskalt; vorsichtig gab er ihr das Marmeladenglas.

Trotzdem schien sie noch zu zögern, sie wärmte ihre Finger an den blauen Flammen und starrte hinaus auf den See, und Ron wurde langsam kalt, widerstand aber der Versuchung, aufzustehen und mit den Armen um sich zu schlagen, um sich aufzuwärmen.

Doch die Zeit zog sich dahin, und gerade, als er unruhig herumzurutschen begann, meinte sie leise: „Draco... Draco hat mir einen Korb gegeben..."

Er konnte gerade noch ein trockenes Lachen unterdrücken, verschluckte sich aber dabei und hustete hart und erstickt. Doch plötzlich fühlte er eine schmale Hand, die hart auf seinen Rücken klopfte, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und ein wenig überrascht zu Pansy blickte. „Danke."

Sie lächelte ein wenig verlegen und nuschelte etwas, das wie „keine Ursache" klang, dann, ganz plötzlich, so als hätte jemand einen Schalter an ihrem Hinterkopf umgelegt, blickte sie ihn misstrauisch an, mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

„Und was machst du eigentlich um diese Zeit hier draußen?"

Für einen Moment war er versucht, reflexartig „Das geht dich nichts an" zu fauchen, so als ob ihr Slytherinabzeichen ihn zu dieser Reaktion trieb, so wie die Anwesenheit Snapes Neville zu Schweißausbrüchen, doch dann hielt er mit offenem Mund inne. „Das... ich meine, ich musste über etwas nachdenken."

Sie betrachtete ihn von der Seite, aber nun nicht mehr wie ein verängstigter kleiner Vogel, sondern ehe wie ein Falke oder ein Adler, der eine Beute erspäht hatte. „Und über was?"

„Ich...", machte er, und er kam sich vor wie ein Narr in diesem Augenblick, er schaffte es nicht, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, zu... kindisch wären sie ihm vorgekommen. „Das... das würde ich lieber nicht erzählen..."

„Wieso nicht? Ich hab dir doch auch alles erzählt..." Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an, in denen wieder kleine Tränen schimmerten, und er versuchte, sich aus der Affäre zu winden. „Aber... das wäre eine längere Geschichte... das kann ich nicht in einem Satz abhandeln wie du..."

Für einen Moment schien sie zu überlegen, gedankenverloren hielt sie das warme Marmeladenglas an ihre Wange, die vor Kälte zu glühen schien, dann meinte sie leise: „Dann... dann erzähle ich dir die ganze Geschichte, und du mir deine... und... und wenn einer von uns auf die Idee kommt, weiterzuerzählen, was er hier gehört hat, dann erfährt die ganze Schule auch von der anderen Geschichte..."

Er zögerte, der Gryffindor'sche Hausalarm klingelte wie verrückt, sie war eine Slytherin, und Slytherins führten immer etwas im Schilde, etwas, das normalerweise nicht gut für die Gesundheit oder den Ruf von Gryffindors war... „Warum bietest du mir das an?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment, schmiegte sich an das warme Glas, hinter dem die Flammen tänzelten. „Weil... weil ich jemanden zum Reden brauche, der mir zuhört... in Slytherin sind doch alle so damit beschäftigt, Draco wegen seines so fürchterlich berühmten Vaters in den Arsch zu kriechen, dass sie weglaufen, sobald ich etwas Negatives über ihn sagen möchte... und bei dir... ist das anders, glaube ich."

Er nickte, auch ihm ging es nicht anders, mit Hermine würde er über dieses Thema sicherlich nicht reden, und Harry – er wollte sich dessen Reaktion nicht vorstellen, nicht einmal im Ansatz. „Ja... vielleicht brauche ich auch jemanden..."

Kurz starrte sie ihn ab, so als ob er ihr seine unbändige, ewige Liebe gestanden hätte, dann meinte sie, so als ob sie ihrer eigenen Reaktion nicht trauen würde: „Dann... dann kannst du ja anfangen."

Und er erzählte ihr alles, dass Harry Cho geküsst hatte, seine Eifersucht, bei der es nicht um die hübsche Ravenclaw ging, sondern darum, dass Harry immer Dinge bekam, die er nicht hatte, dass alle ihn bewunderten... es war ein angenehmes, auch ein wenig befreiendes Gefühl, keine Angst haben zu müssen, dass jemand eine schlechte Meinung von ihm bekam wegen der dunklen Regungen, die tief in ihm schlummerten, denn er war davon überzeugt, dass Pansy ihn ohnehin abgrundtief verabscheute...

Alles sprudelte aus ihm heraus, bevor er begriffen hatte, was passierte, und als er es endlich bemerkte, da schloss er verlegen den Mund und blickte sie an, wartete auf das unvermeidliche, überhebliche Grinsen, den typischen Slytherin-Gesichtsausdruck, den verletzenden Kommentar, doch nichts davon tauchte auf. Sie blickte nur hoch zu den Sternen, dann meinte sie leise: „Ich... ich bin... ich war... ach, ich weiß nicht... auf jeden Fall, ich mochte Draco seit der Sache mit dem Hippogreif in der dritten Klasse... vorher war er immer so perfekt und unnahbar, und da hatte er plötzlich Angst... und war plötzlich nur noch ein Mensch, aber einer, in den ich mich verliebte..."

Sie machte eine Pause, um zu schlucken, dann fuhr sie fort: „Als... als er mich vor einem Jahr auf den Weihnachtsball einlud da dachte ich... dachte ich, dass er mich vielleicht auch mag, aber nichts passierte..."

„Und... und heute hielt ich seine verdammten Andeutungen nicht mehr aus... sein wissendes und irgendwie verführerisches Lächeln... seine zweideutigen Aussagen... seine Berührungen... und sagte ihm, was ich für ihn empfinde... in einer versteckten Ecke der Kerker... und er... er lachte nur... und es hallte von den Wänden wider... durch den Gang..."

Sie schluchzte erstickt auf, vergrub wieder ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Und... und es tat so weh... ich lief einfach weg, ich wollte dieses Lachen nicht mehr hören... aber es blieb... ich kann es einfach nicht vergessen..."

Unsicher wrang er seine Hände, er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte, und so legte er einfach vorsichtig seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, rückte näher an sie heran. Sie versteifte sich kurz, doch dann ließ sie sich einfach fallen, lehnte sich an ihn, und er spürte, wie durchgefroren sie war, wie dünn ihr Umhang, flüchtig fragte er sich, wie lange sie schon hier draußen saß...

Nur langsam beruhigte Pansy sich, ihr Oberkörper schüttelte sich nicht mehr, und mit einem durchweichten Taschentuch, das sie aus ihrem Umhang zog, wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Ich will ihn vergessen... einfach vergessen... irgendwie", murmelte sie leise, er konnte sie kaum verstehen.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er ihre halb erfrorene Hand an seinem Halsansatz spürte, vorsichtig drehte sie sein Gesicht, bis er sie ansah, grenzenloses Erstaunen auf seinen Zügen festgefroren, ihre Augen wirkten noch immer ein wenig glasig, doch bevor er überlegen konnte, was sie vorhatte, schmiegten sich ihre Lippen an die seinen, kalt wie die einer Toten und doch so unheimlich lebendig...

Unbeholfen erwiderte er den Kuss, bevor er merkte, was er tat, mehr aus Reflex als aus irgendeinem anderen Grund, ließ seine Hand von ihrer Schulter in ihren Nacken wandern. Er spürte ihre Zunge an seinen Lippen und öffnete sie, überließ ihr ganz die Führung, ihre Finger vergruben sich in seinem Haar und zogen ihn näher an sich, die Kälte, die von ihnen ausging, ließ ihn frösteln, doch es war nicht nur das... zögerlich, aber doch neugierig begann er, ihre Bewegungen nachzuahmen, spielte mit ihrer Zunge...

Der Kuss endete ebenso abrupt, wie er begonnen hatte, sie löste sich von ihm, starrte ihn einen Moment mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an, dann erhob sie sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und blickte auf ihn herab. „Ja... ja, jetzt habe ich ihn vergessen...", meinte sie leise, drehte sich um und lief ein wenig steifbeinig den Weg zum Schloss hinauf.

Sein Marmeladenglas stand noch immer im Schnee und sein bläulicher Schein brach sich an den kleinen Kristallen.


	2. Romulus und Remus

**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Severus Snape gewünscht von Serena Malfoy

**Romulus und Remus**

„Sagen Sie, Lupin, Sie haben nicht zufällig einen Bruder?"

Remus Lupin, seines Zeichens Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, blickte missmutig von seinem Tagespropheten hoch und fixierte Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke an derselben Lehranstalt, mit einem überraschten Blick aus seinen hellen Augen. „Nein. Wieso fragen Sie? Ihr Interesse für mein Privatleben hielt sich bis jetzt ja auch in Grenzen..."

„Wäre auch zu schön gewesen", murmelte der andere missmutig und widmete sich wieder hingebungsvoll seiner zweiten Tasse schwarzem Kaffee an diesem Morgen.

Sie saßen allein im Lehrerzimmer, neben dem Ticken der Uhr störte nur das gelegentliche Rascheln von Lupins Zeitung oder das Klirren des kleinen Löffels auf dem Porzellan in Snapes Hand die morgendliche Stille.

Sie beide waren früh aufgestanden, Lupin, weil er wegen der bevorstehenden Verwandlung in einen Werwolf nicht schlafen konnte, Snape aus welchen Gründen auch immer, und hatten sich im Professorenzimmer getroffen. Die Stimmung war angespannt, trotz des Feuers, das gemütlich im Kamin prasselte, und der Weihnachtsgirlanden aus Tannenzweigen, die sich an den Wänden entlangzogen, doch keiner der beiden Männer war bereit, auch nur einen Millimeter nachzugeben, und schon gar nicht, das warme Lehrerzimmer gegen die zugigen Gänge des Schlosses zu tauschen.

„Also, wieso sollte ich einen Bruder haben?"

Snape knurrte unwillig, da Lupin so energisch eine Antwort einforderte, und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Am besten einen Bruder mit einer Axt, der noch dazu Romulus heißt – was halten Sie davon?"

Überrascht blickte Lupin vom Tagespropheten, dessen Lektüre er sich vorgeblich gewidmet hatte, auf, und sah Snape an, er hatte weder gewusst, dass sich der finstere Zaubertrankprofessor für römische Mythologie interessierte, noch, dass er überhaupt andere Hobbies außer Zaubertränken und Dunklen Künsten hatte.

Er faltete die Zeitung zusammen, lehnte sich zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander, dann betrachtete er Snape. „Wo wir schon bei Namen sind... 'streng', 'hart' und 'grausam' sind sicherlich Adjektive, die definitiv auf sie passen..."

„Sie haben nachgeschlagen!", stieß dieser hervor und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf, wohingegen Lupin zufrieden lächelte. „Natürlich habe ich das, schon in unserer Schulzeit..."

„Für so etwas hatten Sie Zeit, Lupin? Ich dachte, Sie wären während Ihrer gesamten sieben Jahre gemeinsam mit Potter und Black damit beschäftigt gewesen, Toiletten in die Luft zu jagen und Stinkbomben durch die Gänge zu werfen."

Der Werwolf ging nicht auf den Satz ein, sondern betrachtete gedankenverloren das Fenster, die untere Hälfte war weiß und blind von dem Schnee, der auf dem Fensterbrett lag, die obere hingegen vollkommen schwarz, noch nicht einmal die Dämmerung hatte jetzt, kurz vor Weihnachten, um fünf Uhr morgens eingesetzt.

Direkt daneben leuchtete jedoch der kleine Weihnachtsbaum, den Professor Dumbledore im Lehrerzimmer aufgestellt hatte, gegen den energischen, aber doch eher symbolischen Protest von Professor McGonagall, dass dieser sie doch nur von der Arbeit ablenken würde. Trotzdem hatte sie dazu beigetragen, ihn zu schmücken, in ihrem Fall mit Christbaumkugeln, die ständig ihre Form veränderten, genauso wie alle anderen Lehrer eine Dekoration entsprechend ihres Faches heraufbeschworen hatten.

Nur Snape und er selbst fehlten, mit gutem Grund, wie er fand, denn was sollte er schon auf den Baum hängen? Gefährliche Tierwesen? Und auch sein Gegenüber schien nicht den Ehrgeiz zu haben, sich an der Dekoration zu beteiligen. Für einen Moment schmunzelte er bei dem Gedanken, dass der griesgrämige Professor kleine Phiolen mit Tränken an den Baum hängte, bei denen sich, wenn man sie schluckte, entschied, welche schreckliche Krankheit man bekam...

„Sagen Sie, Lupin, was bewegt sie eigentlich dazu, mich so unheimlich... _amüsant_ zu finden?"

Die Stimme an seinem linken Ohr ließ ihn zusammenzucken, nun spürte er Snapes Präsenz hinter sich, doch zuvor war er von seinen Gedanken zu abgelenkt gewesen, um – selbst mit den Sinnen des Werwolfes, der immer stärker in ihm wurde - zu bemerken, dass sich der Mann herangeschlichen hatte.

Er versuchte, sich zu erheben, doch ein Paar langfingriger, doch überraschend kräftiger Hände legte sich auf seine Schultern und drückte ihn wieder in seinen Stuhl, wenigstens gelang es ihm diesmal, ein Zusammenzucken zu verhindern.

„Ich will eine Antwort, Lupin." Wieder diese Stimme, der Atem, der über sein Ohr und seinen Halsansatz strich, genervt versuchte er, diese Hände abzuschütteln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. „Ich finde Sie nicht _amüsant_, Snape", fauchte er, ungehalten über diese enervierende, zudringliche Berührung, und riss sich schlussendlich los, wirbelte herum.

Mit klopfendem Herzen lehnte er sich an den Tisch und starrte den Zaubertränkelehrer an, der entspannt dastand, die Unterarme auf die Stuhllehne gestützt, und ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. „Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben, Lupin? Ich sage etwas, Sie grinsen – aber nicht über mich? Gryffindors sind wirklich nicht sehr talentiert darin, Ausreden zu finden..."

Heftig packte er seinen Tagespropheten und ließ sich in einen der Stühle neben dem Christbaum sinken, bestrebt, Abstand zwischen sich und Snape zu bringen, doch der lächelte nur spöttisch. „Sie flüchten, Lupin, merken Sie das nicht?"

„Ich flüchte nicht", antwortete er indigniert, während er den Tagespropheten wahllos aufschlug, um sich hinter dessen großen Seiten verstecken zu können. „Ich bringe Abstand zwischen mich und eine zudringliche... einen zudringlichen Zaubertrankprofessor." Er war noch immer entschlossen, höflich zu bleiben, obwohl dieser Vorsatz inzwischen Risse bekam, und begann desinteressiert, einen Artikel über den neusten Empfang im Zaubereiministerium zu lesen.

„Zudringlich bin ich also..." Die Stimme war leise und dunkel, er starrte auf die Buchstaben, konzentrierte sich krampfhaft auf sie, um nicht zu hören, was Snape sagte, doch er nahm nicht wahr, was dort stand, vermochte einfach nicht, sich loszureißen. „Was meinen Sie, was Sie und die anderen Rumtreiber damals waren. Meinen Sie nicht, dass, wer im Glashaus sitzt, nicht mit Steinen werfen sollte, Lupin?"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, er wusste, dass sie nicht nett gewesen waren, oh nein, und mittlerweile schämte er sich für die Dinge, die er damals aus jugendlichem Leichtsinn und falsch verstandenem Freundschaftsgefühl getan hatte, aber das würde er nicht zugeben. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, und schon gar nicht vor Snape. Und vor allem nicht, nachdem er ein Mal, ein einziges Mal nett zu ihm gewesen war, bewiesen hatte, dass er nicht derselbe, leichtsinnig-grausame Tyrann war wie Sirius und James, wenn auch nur aus schlechtem Gewissen.

Er hatte das Leuchten in diesen schwarzen Augen nicht vergessen können in all den Jahren... Snape war im Krankenflügel gelegen, im Bett neben ihm, nachdem er ihn fast ermordet hätte in seiner Werwolfsgestalt, ängstlich und verwirrt. Remus' Tisch war übergequollen von Süßigkeiten, Geschenke von Freunden, doch der blasse Junge an seiner Seite hatte nichts gehabt, und er hatte ihm, als sie allein waren, alles angeboten.

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass du hier bist", hatte Remus schüchtern gemurmelte und eine große Schokofroschpackung auf dessen Nachttisch abgelegt, gefolgt von Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und einer großen Schachtel Pralinen.

Snape hatte nur gestarrt, und Remus, der gedacht hatte, es wäre zu wenig gewesen, das er angeboten hatte, hatte mehr und mehr der Süßigkeiten zu ihm getragen, bis nur noch eine kümmerliche Packung Bubbels Bester Blaskaugummi auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Auch die hatte er genommen und zu Snape gebracht, dessen Augen immer größer geworden waren und der ihn jetzt angestarrt hatte. „Das... das ist doch sicher... schlecht, oder?", hatte er gemurmelt, doch Lupin hatte einen Lakritzzauberstab in zwei Hälften gebrochen und die eine dem Slytherin gereicht, dann an der anderen gelutscht, um zu beweisen, dass sie nicht mit Rhizinusöl oder etwas ähnlichem versetzt war wie der Kuchen, den James und Sirius Snape vor einigen Wochen geschickt hatten.

Auf dieselbe Art und Weise hatten sie während ihres Aufenthalts im Krankenflügel den gesamten Berg von Süßigkeiten verputzt, und als der Slytherin schließlich entlassen worden war, war so etwas wie ein Hauch von Bedauern in seinem Inneren entstanden, der aber durch die ständigen Streitereien danach vollkommen verschwunden war...

Und dafür schämte er sich, ausgesprochen, aber das würde er noch weniger zugeben... aber trotzdem, ein Zugeständnis musste er machen, sonst würde Snape ihn niemals in Ruhe lassen.

„Sie mögen Recht haben, dass wir uns nicht immer korrekt verhalten haben, aber ich denke wirklich, dass Sie langsam beginnen sollten, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Ich kann nichts mehr ändern, und Sie ebenso wenig, also sollte das, was geschehen ist, unserer kollegialen Zusammenarbeit nicht mehr im Wege stehen", erklärte er steif, er wusste selbst, dass er klang wie ein Narr, aber zumindest versuchte er, eine Brücke zu schlagen zu diesem Mann, der ihn hasste, weil James Potter sein bester Freund gewesen war, genauso, wie er Harry hasste, weil ebendieser James Potter sein Vater war.

Stille breitete sich im Lehrerzimmer aus, er wagte es nicht, hinter seiner Zeitung hervor auf Snape zu lugen, das Feuer prasselte, die Standuhr tickte, und doch hätte er jeden Atemzug, jedes Fallen einer Stecknadel vernommen in diesem vollkommenen Fehlen jedes menschlichen Geräusches.

„Sie sind ein Narr, Lupin", krächzte Snape schließlich, und er vergaß vor lauter Schreck über diese plötzlichen Worte, den Tagespropheten schützend vor sein Gesicht zu halten. Wie in Zeitlupe sanken seine Hände herab, gaben den Blick frei auf fettige Haare, auf eine blasse Stirn, auf schwarze Augen, auf ein Gesicht, das vor unterdrückten Gefühlen fast zitterte, ein gänzlich ungewohnter Anblick bei Snape.

„Sie sind ein Narr, Lupin, wenn Sie denken, dass ich das, was geschehen ist, einfach zur Seite schieben könnte...", meinte er leise, dann wandte er sich ab und trat auf die Tür zu, legte die Hand auf die Klinke, hielt aber inne, genau unter dem Mistelzweig, der aberwitzig fröhlich wirkte mit seiner übergroßen roten Schleife über Snapes Kopf.

„Haben Sie jemals darüber nachgedacht, dass wir immer diejenigen hassen, die wir einmal gemocht haben? Denn sie sind die einzigen, die uns nahe genug kommen konnten, um uns wirklich zu verletzen..."

Er starrte ihn an, wusste nicht, ob er jetzt eine Antwort erwartete, seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an. „Gelegentlich."

„Dann tun Sie's noch einmal, Lupin."

Er öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus.


	3. Wasser und Schaum

**Pairing:** Sirius Black/James Potter, gewünscht von HP-Alley

**Wasser und Schaum**

Leise Schritte hallten durch die Gänge Hogwarts', bewegten sich, hielten manchmal inne, doch ein zufälliger Beobachter hätte niemanden entdecken können, wenn er den Kopf aus den warmen Schlafsälen und Privatgemächern der Lehrer gesteckt hätte.

Nun, Mitte Dezember, war es knirschend kalt zwischen den alten Steinmauern des Schlosses, die wenigsten Schüler verbrachten mehr Zeit als nötig außerhalb der warmen Gemeinschaftsräume und selbst der Hausmeister saß lieber in seinem Büro, anstatt auf die Jagd nach Übeltätern zu gehen.

Das war möglicherweise ein Fehler, denn die beiden schlimmsten Rumtreiber Hogwarts' scherten sich nicht um die Kälte, sondern hatten einfach einen zweiten, dickeren Umhang über den ersten geworfen und dicke Wollsocken angezogen. Unheil war jahreszeitenunabhängig, fanden sie, einzig der Mangel an potentiellen Opfern machte ihnen zu schaffen, allerdings hatten sie auch für dieses Problem Abhilfe gefunden.

„Tatze, stell dir vor, Remus hat uns _wirklich_ das Passwort für das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler gegeben...", wisperte James unter dem Tarnumhang in das Ohr seines besten Freundes, was ihm nicht weiter schwer fiel, da sie beide in den Ferien gewachsen waren und nun kaum mehr gemeinsam Platz hatten. Trotzdem, sie waren dadurch nur gutaussehender geworden, zumindest beeilte Sirius sich immer, das zu betonen, wenn das Thema „Größe" zur Sprache kam.

„Natürlich hat er das", grinste dieser nur zurück. „Immerhin liegt unser guter Freund Moony auf der Krankenstation und kann nicht auf uns aufpassen, und da dachte er wohl, im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler können wir weniger anstellen, als wenn wir wieder mal versuchen, einen Liebestrank zu brauen..."

„Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass der Kessel explodiert ist", verteidigte James sich schnell, aber nicht besonders vehement, obwohl sie unter dem Tarnumhang in Sicherheit waren und ganz Hogwarts in eine winterliche Kältestarre gefallen zu sein schien, war es niemals ratsam, nach der Ausgangssperre laut in den Gängen zu brüllen.

„Natürlich nicht, es war doch nur ein unglücklicher Zufall, dass die gehackten Veilchenblätter genau im _ungünstigsten_ Moment hineingefallen sind..."

James rollte mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts, denn in diesem Moment erreichten sie die Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten, neben dem die Tür lag, von der Remus gesprochen hatte, und Sirius flüsterte das Passwort, „Fichtengrün", dann traten sie ein, schoben den Riegel vor und warfen den Tarnumhang ab.

„Nicht schlecht hier, so richtig pompös", bemerkte James, als er sich umsah und das große Marmorbecken in der Mitte des Raumes entdeckte, die flauschigen Handtücher in der Ecke und das Bildnis der blonden Meerjungfrau an der Wand. Er betrachtete sie für einen Moment, doch Sirius schlug ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter. „Ja, mit der würd' ich auch gerne mal nach Hogsmeade."

Die Meerjungfrau hatte sie offenbar gehört, denn sie verschwand mit einem indignierten Schlagen ihrer Schwanzflosse von ihrem Felsen und tauchte ins Wasser. „Na, auch egal."

James grinste jedoch. „Meinst du, ich kann Evans hierher einladen?"

„Dummkopf. Sie ist Vertrauensschülerin, sie kennt das Bad seid eineinhalb Jahren."

„Ja, aber mit Kerzen und Rosenblättern und Erdbeeren..."

„Glaub mir, dadurch wirst du ihr auch nicht sympathischer", entgegnete Sirius trocken, bückte sich und drehte probeweise an einem der vielen Wasserhähne, die aus dem Rand des Beckens ragten.

Sofort knirschte Schnee unter seinen Füßen, und kleine Flocken tanzten von der Decke des Raumes, sein Atem kondensierte plötzlich zu kleinen Wölkchen, und er drehte ihn schnell wieder zu.

Gemeinsam begannen sie, die verschiedenen Drehknöpfe auszuprobieren, die Möglichkeiten gingen fast ins Unendliche, von Honigmilch, die ins Becken floss, bis zu einem Hahn, aus dem Eiswürfel ins Wasser platschten, von roten Seifenblasen, die zerplatzten und Tulpenduft verströmten, bis zu exotischeren Düften wie Holz und etwas, das verdächtig nach brackigem Seewasser roch.

Trotzdem gelang es ihnen überraschend schnell, das große Becken, das eher einem Swimmingpool glich, zu füllen, und der heiße Dampf beschlug den silberumrahmten Spiegel in der Ecke und wärmte langsam den Raum auf.

James schälte sich hastig aus seinen beiden, dicken Umhängen, für die zugigen Gänge des Schlosses mochten sie vielleicht genau richtig sein, aber hier im warmen Badezimmer waren sie eindeutig zu warm. Auch Sirius erging es nicht anders, und schon bald standen sie nur noch in dem Hemd und der Hose ihrer Schuluniform da, und James betrachtete einen Wasserhahn mit einem eingelassenen roten Rubin. „Hm, was meinst du, passiert, wenn ich den nehme?"

Allerdings wartete er nicht auf eine Antwort seines Freundes, sondern beugte sich vor, um ihn zu drehen, als er für einen Augenblick den Druck von zwei Händen an seinem Rücken spürte... und gleich darauf prustend aus dem Schaum auftauchte.

„Heeey...", meinte er gedehnt, seine Beschwerde war nicht wirklich darauf bezogen, dass Sirius ihn ins Wasser geworfen hatte, sondern eher darauf, dass dieser nun neben dem Schwimmbecken stand und sich vor Lachen kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.

James nutzte diesen Moment der Ablenkung und spritzte seinen besten Freund von oben bis unten nass, bevor dieser auch nur reagieren konnte, und grinste breit, als Sirius sich schüttelte wie der große, schwarze Hund, in den er sich verwandeln konnte.

Dann betrachtete er für einen Moment das Schwimmbecken, zuckte mit den Schultern und landete mit einem Platschen, das den Schaum bis auf die vorbereiteten Handtücher spritzen ließ, neben James im Wasser.

„Tja, Tatze, das hast du nun davon", bemerkte er trocken und deutete auf ihre klatschnasse Kleidung, doch den angesprochenen schien das nicht besonders zu stören, er lehnte sich zurück und paddelte gemütlich mit den Füßen.

„Wieso? Macht doch Spaß?" Er ließ eine Handvoll Schaum in James' Gesicht klatschen und sah dabei aus wie an dem Tag, an dem sie das erste Mal nachts aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen waren, doch dieser ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen und schlug mit einer der großen, violetten Blasen, die überall schwebten schwebten, zurück.

Schon bald war eine heftige Schlacht entbrannt, die die Hälfte des Badezimmers der Vertrauensschüler unter Wasser setzte, was irgendwelche unschuldigen Hauselfen sicherlich wieder zu bitteren Beschwerden über „Potter und Black" veranlassen würde.

Gerade, als James Sirius noch eine Hand Schaum nachwerfen wollte, tauchte dieser unter, für einen Moment wusste er nicht, was er machen sollte, wo sein Freund war, doch gerade, als er einen Schritt zur Seite machen wollte, spürte er etwas neben sich, zwei Hände auf seinen Schultern, und er schluckte Wasser. Kurz drohte Panik sich in seiner Brust breitzumachen, doch er wusste, es war nur Tatze, der ihn sicherlich nicht ertränken wollte, und er versuchte, sich aus dessen Griff zu befreien.

Und tatsächlich gelang es ihm, er tauchte hoch, schnappte hastig Luft und drückte Sirius unter Wasser, gerade noch nahm er dessen Lachen wahr, bevor sie beide untertauchten, in einem Wirbel aus Schaum.

Doch schließlich tauchten sie fast gleichzeitig auf, beide keuchten erschöpft, James hatte noch immer seine Hände auf den Schultern des anderen, sein nasses Hemd klebte an seiner Brust und seinem Hals, und er grinste zufrieden.

Auch Sirius sah zufrieden aus, wenn er auch ebenso außer Atem war wie er selbst, aber wenigstens war jener vage Schatten aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, der fast immer über seinen Zügen lag und den er zu verdecken suchte durch sein ständiges Lachen, seine andauernden Streiche...

Doch noch während der Gedanke durch seinen Kopf raste, kehrte die Dunkelheit zurück, kleine Falten legten sich in seine Augenwinkel... „Sieh nicht so drein, Tatze", meinte er leise, er schaffte es nicht, den gewohnten, fröhlichen Ton in seine Worte zu legen.

Er grinste nur schwach. „Wenn du so fürchterlich ernst aus der Wäsche schaust, Krone?"

James nahm seine nasse Hand von seiner Schulter und versuchte, Sirius durch die Haare zu wuscheln, doch irgendwie blieben seine Finger an dessen Hinterkopf hängen, wie eingefroren, erstarrt, als er diesen Blick in seinen dunklen Augen sah, der traurig und doch irgendwie sehnsüchtig wirkte...

„Sirius?", wisperte er, er hatte eigentlich spöttisch klingen wollen, doch seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht mehr, er konnte nicht anders, als diesen merkwürdig intensiven Blick zu erwidern, plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Schuluniform nass an seinem Körper klebte, ihn nach unten zog, wie nahe er seinem besten Freund war...

Ihre Lippen trafen sich fast unbeabsichtigt, er zog Sirius näher an sich, vergrub seine Finger nun tiefer in dessen Haar, fühlte die angenehme Wärme des Wassers, als sie sich aneinander schmiegten, die Augen geschlossen, so als wäre all das hier nicht real...

Doch es war real, dieses Badezimmer war real, der Kuss war real, genauso wie das laute Pochen an der Tür, gepaart mit einem leisen, aber durchdringenden „Hey!".

Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander, Sirius Verlegenheit war fast greifbar, und eine zarte Röte legte sich über seine blassen Wangen, James spürte, wie sein Herz klopfte, spürte noch immer diese Lippen auf seinen eigenen...

„Hey! Ich hab euch das Passwort gegeben, es ist nicht fair, mich hier draußen stehen zu lassen!"

Sirius schlüpfte mit einem letzten, bedauernden Blick aus dem Wasser, um Remus Lupin hereinzulassen.


	4. Weiße Weihnachten

Kijadra:

Klar darfst du wünschen... es dauert nur wohl eine Weile, bis die Wünsche dran kommen, bei mir stauen sich mittlerweile die Pairings... :)

Simsly:

Ja... darfst du dir wünschen :) Aber wie gesagt, kann eine Weile dauern... *g*

---

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley gewünscht von GinnyFan94

**Weiße Weihnachten **

Lautlos und sanft segelten die Flocken vom Himmel, begruben die kleine Ortschaft Godric's Hollow langsam, aber sicher unter einer weißen, weichen Decke, türmten sich höher und höher auf, während Ginny Potter aus dem Fenster blickte und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen die Kaffeekanne vom Feuer nahm.

Sie liebte den Morgen, die Stille, bevor die Welt erwachte, wenn alle Geräusche noch gedämpft erschienen und selbst die Vögel noch dösten, mochte es, aus dem Fenster zu sehen und ihren Garten zu betrachten, sich einfach für einen Moment zu entspannen... allerdings war diese Ruhe nie von großer Dauer. Und an diesem, speziellen Tag noch weniger.

Ihre Tochter Lily war die Erste, die die morgendliche Ruhe störte, auf leisen Sockensohlen tapste sie in die Küche und schloss unbeholfen die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie sich mit verschlafenen Augen ihrer Mutter zuwandte. Sie trug noch ihren Löwenpyjama und blinzelte kurz ins Licht, bevor sie eine Schnute zog. „Mum... es ist kalt."

Ginny lächelte leicht und griff nach der Milch, füllte sie in einen Topf und hängte sie über das helle Feuer, das sie in der Küche entfacht hatte. „Komm zum Kamin, Liebling. Magst du Kakao?"

Lily nickte nachdenklich und zog ihren Stuhl näher an die Flammen, legte ihre Füße hoch, obwohl Ginny und Harry ihr oft genug gesagt hatten, dass sie sich noch die Zehen verbrennen würde.

„Was ist mit deinen Brüdern?"

„Schlafen noch", erwiderte Lily und blickte drein, als ob das das größte Verbrechen der Zaubereigeschichte sei. „Genauso wie Dad. Ich hab nachgesehen."

Ginny lächelte leicht, nur vage hatte sie bemerkt, wie Harry in der letzten Nacht nach Hause gekommen war, auch im Aurorenbüro brach vor den Weihnachtsfeiertagen der Stress aus und er meinte, er wäre froh, dass er es so früh geschafft hätte... oder zumindest hatte sie vermeint, das zu hören, als sie sich unter der Bettdecke an ihn kuschelte.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs füllte sie die Milch in Lilys Frühstücksbecher, auf dem rastlos kleine, magische Feen herumschwirrten, über das Porzellan tanzten und ihre Tochter nickte zufrieden und wackelte mit den Zehen auf dem Kaminsims. „Es hat geschneit", stellte sie mit einem noch immer verschlafenen Blick aus dem Fenster fest, doch mittlerweile kroch das erste, typische Funkeln in ihre grünen Augen, die denen ihres Vaters so sehr ähnelten und sie grinste. „Wenn Albus und James aufwachen, können sie was erleben."

Ginny widersprach nicht, auch wenn die Erfahrung gezeigt hatte, dass Lilys beide ältere Brüder in den wilden Schneeballschlachten im Hause Potter meist auf dem längeren Ast saßen, so trug ihre Jüngste doch meist den moralischen Triumph davon, indem sie sich auf den Standpunkt stellte, dass sie es ihnen schon zeigen würde, wenn sie dann nach Hogwarts ging und zaubern durfte.

Schweigen senkte sich über die Küche, Lily schien sich im Moment damit zu begnügen, den fallenden Schneeflocken zuzusehen und ihren Kakao zu trinken, während Ginny sie beobachtete, die kleinen, schokoverschmierten Finger ihrer Tochter zeigten ihr, dass sie bereits ihren Adventkalender geplündert hatte, das letzte Stück Schokolade gegessen... denn heute war der 24. Dezember, der Heilige Abend – und für ihre Kinder vor allem der Tag, _bevor_ es Geschenke gab und sie alle zu ihren Großeltern in den Fuchsbau zum großen Weihnachtsessen eingeladen waren.

Die wohltuende Stille in der Küche der Potters war allerdings nicht von großer Dauer, denn schon nach wenigen Minuten erschütterte ein grauenvoller Schrei die Mauern des Hauses, gefolgt von einem schrillen Quieken, und schließlich polterten zwei Paar Füße die Treppe hinunter und ihr jüngerer Sohn, Albus, riss die Tür auf und stürmte herein. „Mum! Mum, James hat meinen Adventkalender aufgegessen!"

Ginny hob die Augenbrauen, der Gedanke, dass ihr Älterster den Papierkalender mit Stumpf und Stil verschluckt haben könnte, erweckte ein leichtes Grinsen in ihr, doch sie unterdrückte es, denn die Empörung Albus' war echt.

„Hab ich gar nicht!" Auch James war nun durch die Tür in die Küche gestürmt, sowohl seine Haare als auch die Schulterpartie seines Pyjamas waren vollkommen durchnässt und nun ahnte Ginny, was den markerschütternden Schrei von zuvor verursacht haben könnte. „Ich war doch noch gar nicht wach, also kann ichs auch nicht gewesen sein."

Albus funkelte seinen Bruder wütend an, ein Blick, den dieser mit Zinsen zurückgab, und Ginny hob die Augenbrauen, sah zwischen ihren beiden Söhnen hin und her, die sich mit einem Ausdruck der bitterlichsten Feindschaft musterten, von dem sie allerdings wusste, dass er sich spätestens morgen legen würde, sobald sie sich gegen Hugo und Rose, ihren Cousin und ihre Cousine, verbünden mussten, um sich zu behaupten. Auch Lily beobachtete ihre beiden Brüder misstrauisch, ihre kleine Stirn war in Falten gelegt und sie wirkte, als ob sie angestrengt nachdenken würde.

„Albus?"

„Ja, Mum?" Sein Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er damit rechnete, dass seine Mutter ihm nun Recht geben würde, doch in diesem Punkt musste sie ihn zweifelsohne enttäuschen.

„Was auch immer James getan oder nicht getan hat, es ist kein Grund, ihm eine von den magischen Wasserbomben deines Onkels auf den Kopf zu werfen. Sie sind für den Sommer, für den Garten – und nicht für den Tag vor Weihnachten."

„Ja, Mum." Albus wirkte bereits um einiges kleinlauter, als er zu ihr aufblickte, doch trotzdem wies er anklagend auf James. „Aber was ist mit..."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob dein Bruder deinen Adventkalender geplündert hat oder..."

„Hat er nicht." Die kleine Stimme hatte fast trotzig geklungen und sie blickte auf, Lily war von ihrem Stuhl am Feuer geschlüpft und blickte nun entschlossen zu ihr auf. „Ich wars."

„Du?" Ginny hob die Augenbrauen und betrachtete ihre Tochter, sie wirkte weniger schuldbewusst, sondern vielmehr entschlossen und fast ein wenig wütend, während sie einen Seitenblick auf Albus warf. „Aber warum hast du das denn gemacht?"

„Weil Albus gestern meine Schokolade gegessen hat", entgegnete sie trotzig und blickte trotzig zu ihrer Mutter auf.

„Aber warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?" Ginny blickte ihre Tochter überrascht an, doch sie kniff nur die Lippen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. „Weil ich keine blöde Petze bin wie Albus."

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, langsam fragte sie sich, was ihre Tochter ihr noch alles verschwieg, doch darüber musste sie ein anderes Mal mit Lily sprechen und leise seufzte sie. „Ihr entschuldigt euch jetzt... alle. Und dann helft ihr mir, das Frühstück zu machen."

Die Mahlzeit verlief in relativem Schweigen, Albus hatte Lily wohl noch immer nicht verziehen und auch James schien noch immer nicht mit der Art, wie er aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war, versöhnt, doch nachdem sie die Teller und Tassen abgeräumt hatten, gab es für die Kinder kein Halten mehr. Sie wollten nach draußen, hinaus in den vielen, flockigen, frisch gefallenen Schnee und Ginny lächelte, während sie ihre Rasselbande durch das Küchenfenster beobachtete, wie sie sich gegenseitig jagten und Schneeengel in der weißen Pracht formten.

„Morgen." Zwei Arme schlangen sich um ihren Bauch und sie lächelte, ließ sich nach hinten fallen, als Harry ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare drückte und seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ablegte. „Du bist auch schon wach?"

„Mehr oder weniger", schränkte er ein und sie lachte leise. „Aber Kaffee würde mir sicherlich beim Aufwachen helfen..."

Sie wandte sich um und deutete auf die Kanne, die von einem Zauber warm gehalten wurde, und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, seine schwarzen Haare standen zerzaust von seinem Kopf ab und sie lächelte leicht. „Warst du gestern noch in der Winkelgasse und hast die Pakete abgeholt?"

Harry nickte langsam, während er sich eine Tasse mit Kaffee füllte und sie in einem Zug herunterstürzte, eine Angewohnheit, die er aus seiner Ausbildung zum Auror behalten hatte. „Ja... meine Kollegen waren zwar irgendwie ein wenig verwundert von den vielen Schachteln, aber sie haben's doch mit Gelassenheit aufgenommen. Bis auf Ron... als er darübergestolpert ist."

Ginny kicherte leise und schenkte sich ebenfalls Kaffee nach,selbst die Arbeit im Ministerium hatte nicht viel an der Tatsache geändert, dass ihr Bruder manchmal ein wenig... tollpatschig sein konnte und vorsichtig rührte sie Zucker und Milch ein.

„Was müssen wir noch machen?" Harry betrachtete sie neugierig und sie lächelte. „Truthahn, Plumpudding, den Weihnachtsbaum..."

„Also alles?" Er zog eine Schnute und sie stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Zieht nicht so ein Gesicht... aber ja – so gut wie alles."

---

„Schlafen sie?", fragte Ginny müde und blickte vom Sofa auf, als Harry zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, und er lächelte leicht. „Tief und fest."

„Endlich... kaum zu glauben, wie viel Energie sie noch hatten, nachdem sie den halben Tag im Garten herumgelaufen sind..." Nachdenklich ließ sie sich zurücksinken, zog ihre Decke enger um sich, während sie das Chaos, das in dem Raum herrschte, resigniert betrachtete. Spielzeug lag auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin verstreut, gemeinsam mit Bonbonpapier, denn die Kinder hatten die ersten Süßigkeiten von dem prächtig dekorierten Weihnachtsbaum gepflückt und sich darum gekabbelt, wer von den untersten Ästen naschen dufte. Die magischen Christbaumkugeln spiegelten die Glut des Feuers wieder, das nun langsam ausging und sie lehnte sich an Harry, als er neben ihr auf das Sofa kroch.

„Erschöpft?", murmelte er in ihr Ohr und sie nickte, schloss genießerisch die Augen, als seine Hände ihren Weg zu ihren Schultern fanden, er sanft ihre Schultern massierte und seine geschickten Finger die verspannten Knoten in ihren Muskeln aufstöberten. „Ja..."

Das Essen war wunderbar gewesen, sowohl der Truthahn als auch der Plumpudding waren ihr gut gelungen, auch wenn sie nicht bezweifelte, dass ihre Mutter am nächsten Tag ein Menü zaubern wurde, mit dem ihre Kochkünste definitiv nicht mithalten konnten... aber das war ihr egal. Sie würde ihre Freunde und ihre Familie wiedersehen, sogar Charlie würde aus Rumänien kommen und die Kinder würden ihren Spaß haben... definitiv.

„Woran denkst du?", wisperte Harry über ihre Schulter hinweg und sie lächelte, ließ sich nach hinten sinken und blickte zu ihm auf. „Nur an Morgen... es wird sicher anstrengend."

Er lachte leise auf und sein Atem strich über ihren Nacken. „Zwölf Weasley-Kinder auf einem Fleck? Selbstverständlich wird es anstrengend..."

Harrys Finger zerzausten ihre Haare, er zwirbelte eine ihrer roten Strähnen um seinen Zeigefinger und sie lächelte, kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Ja... aber bis dahin ist noch Zeit...viel Zeit..."

Die Holzscheite im Kamin knackten leise, während die Glut in sich zusammenfiel und Harry und Ginny Potter gemeinsam auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer einschliefen.


	5. Zwischen Eimern und Besen

**Pairing:** Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy gewünscht von hermine-lily

**Zwischen Eimern und Besen**

Eigentlich hatte sie doch nur auf die Toilette gewollt. Und jetzt das. Peeves.

Hastig blickte Rose Weasley über die Schulter nach hinten und zog gleich darauf im Laufen den Kopf ein, als der Poltergeist einen Mistelzweig nach ihr warf, die Dekoration prallte hinter ihr auf den Boden. Sie legte noch einen Zahn zu und flitzte um die nächste Ecke, auch ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen hatte Peeves nicht beeindruckt – das tat es eigentlich nie, aber immerhin konnte man doch hoffen – und... da. Eine Tür. Ihre Rettung.

Hastig rannte sie darauf zu und drückte die Klinke hinunter, flitzte hinein in die absolute Dunkelheit und lehnte sich an das beruhigend kühle Holz hinter ihrem Rücken. Draußen auf dem Gang schlug der Poltergeist fröhlich mit seinem Spazierstock gegen die Wände und bei jedem dumpfen Knall zuckte sie zusammen, während sie versuchte, ihren schnellen Atem zu beruhigen und angespannt lauschte. „Rosierosierosie... wo ist sie denn, die kleine Weasley-Göre... wohin ist Miss Superschlau denn verschwunden... Rosierosierosie..."

In diesem Moment flammte ein Zauberstab in der absoluten Dunkelheit direkt vor ihrem Gesicht auf und sie konnte ein leises Quieken nicht unterdrücken, als sie die überschatteten Züge von Scorpius Malfoy erkennen konnte. „Was zum Teufel..."

Sie brach ab, als sie sich der plötzlichen Stille auf dem Gang vor dem kleinen Raum, den sie nun als Besenkammer identifizierte, gewahr wurde, und bat stumm, aber inbrünstig und gegen jede Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Peeves verschwunden wäre... „Uhuuuuuu... Rosierosierosie und Scorpiscorpiscorpi sitzen in der Besenkammer..." Die kreischende, durchdringende Stimme des Poltergeistes schien durch den ganzen Gang zu hallen und Rose zuckte bei der Andeutung in seinen Worten zusammen. „Was sie wohl dort machen... vielleicht _vergnügen_ sie sich ja... wenn ich das dem Hausmeister erzähle, jaja..."

Sie konnte hören, wie Peeves sich entfernte, das klopfende Geräusch seines Stockes verblasste langsam und sie blickte zu Scorpius, der sie resigniert betrachtete, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand.

„Worauf wartest du? Lass uns hier verschwinden, bevor Filch auftaucht!" Sie wollte schon instinktiv nach dem Arm des Slytherin greifen, doch sein abwartender Gesichtsausdruck, den sie vage im Halbdunkel der Besenkammer ausmachen konnte, ließ sie inne halten. „Was ist?"

Scorpius grinste sarkastisch und wies auf die Tür hinter ihr. „Versuchs doch..."

Nun nachdenklicher drehte sie sich um und griff nach der Klinke, vorsichtig drückte sie sie nach unten, doch nichts geschah, auch nicht nach dem zweiten oder dritten Versuch und langsam blickte sie auf. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Hast du einen Alohomora probiert?"

Der Slytherin schnaubte und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, als ob er sie für vollkommen dämlich halten würde. „Natürlich... und es hat nicht funktioniert. Sonst wäre ich nicht mehr hier."

Rose seufzte leise auf und lehnte sich wieder an die Tür, ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken und blickte sich um, die Regale des kleinen Raumes waren vollgestellt mit Putzmitteln und Kübeln, aus denen gräulich verfärbte Putzlappen hingen. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Nun... warten?", schlug Scorpius sarkastisch grinsend vor, während er auf einem der Eimer Platz nahm und zu ihr hinunterblickte. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir eine Wahl hätten..."

Nachdenklich lehnte sie den Kopf an die Wand hinter sich, in der Ferne hörte sie die Musik von der Weihnachtsfeier für die höheren Klassen, die McGonagall widerstrebend erlaubt hatte und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Verdammter Poltergeist... „Hoffentlich geht er wirklich zu Filch... dann kommen wir hier wenigstens raus."

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bezweifle es... ich sitze seit einer Stunde hier und es war kein Hausmeister in Sicht – und wenn er einen Regelverstoß wittert, dann entwickelte er eine Geschwindigkeit, die man einem Mann seines Alters gar nicht mehr zutrauen würde..."

„Na toll..." Rose verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte schicksalsergeben zur Decke der kleinen Besenkammer, Spinnennetze ringelten sich in den Ecken des Raumes und sie konnte gerade noch ein großes, achtbeiniges Etwas entdecken, das sich hinter einem der Putzeimer in Sicherheit brachte. _Was für ein Glück, dass mein Vater nicht in der Nähe ist..._

Das Schweigen dehnte sich zwischen ihnen, noch immer erleuchtete Scorpius' Lumos notdürftig die kleine Besenkammer, der Lichtkegel wanderte im Kreis, während er gelangweilt seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern drehte und sie versuchte, die flackernden Schatten nicht zu beachten, schloss vergeblich die Augen...

„Verdammt noch mal, hör endlich auf damit!"

„Womit?" Er lächelte, hielt allerdings in seiner Bewegung inne und sie verdrehte die Augen. „Das weißt du ganz genau."

„Weiß ich das?" Sie stöhnte genervt auf, während Scorpius wieder dazu ansetzte, seinen Zauberstab kreisen zu lassen und hastig streckte sie den Arm aus, packte sein Handgelenk und funkelte ihn an. „Ja, das weißt du."

Er versuchte, sich ihrem Griff zu entwinden, doch sie hielt ihn unerbittlich fest, bis er schließlich inne hielt und sie überrascht betrachtete. „Wo hast du das gelernt?"

Jetzt war es an ihr, nachdenklich die Brauen zu heben. „Was meinst du?"

„Andere Leute so festzuhalten." Abrupt lockerte sie ihren Griff, ließ ihn los, und er rieb sich nachdenklich das Handgelenk, während sie trocken grinste. „Ich habe elf Cousinen und Cousins... ich könnte dich zu Brei schlagen, wenn du es darauf anlegen würdest."

Scorpius hob die Augenbrauen. „Was hat das damit zu tun? Ich hab auch eine Cousine und sie kann trotzdem niemanden verprügeln..."

Rose schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ach... Familie Malfoy ist zu fein für eine gelegentliche Rangelei unter Verwandten? Oder habt ihr alle Spielsachen in doppelter Ausfertigung bekommen?"

Der beißende Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme wurde ihr erst bewusst, als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, und langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, Scorpius hatte nur neugierig und unwissend geklungen, nicht aber spöttisch, und sie bereute bereits, was sie gesagt hatte. „Ich... tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht..."

„Ist schon gut." Er winkte ab und sie schwieg, starrte still zu Boden, mittlerweile waren die Stimmen und die Musik aus der Großen Halle verstummt und nachdenklich starrte sie auf ihre Uhr... es war spät. Verdammt spät – sie hockte wohl schon länger in diesem Besenschrank, als sie eigentlich gedacht hatte. Langsam streckte ihre Beine so gut es ging aus, das lange Sitzen mit angezogenen Knien schmerzte langsam und in der Enge des kleinen Raumes stieß sie mit ihren Füßen gegen Scorpius' Putzeimer.

„'Tschuldigung", nuschelte sie und er blickte auf, lächelte leicht. „Willst du schlafen?"

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, sie fühlte sich nicht müde, eher... wütend – auf Peeves. Immerhin war der dämliche Poltergeist schuld daran, dass sie jetzt nicht gemütlich im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden den Abend ausklingen ließ, sondern in einer verdammten Besenkammer hockte, in die zudem die Kälte des unbeheizten Hogwarts-Ganges kroch. „Nein... es wurde nur langsam unbequem."

Er lachte trocken auf. „Hier ist alles unbequem...", entgegnete er und schob seinen Eimer zur Seite, versuchte, sich an die Regale mit Putzutensilien zu lehnen, schreckte aber gleich wieder hoch. „Wirklich alles."

„Die Tür ist halbwegs auszuhalten", bemerkte sie abwesend und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, um Platz für Scorpius zu machen, der zu ihr kroch und sich neben ihr an das raue Holz lehnte, langsam den Kopf nach hinten sinken ließ. „Stimmt..."

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann spürte sie, wie der Blick des Slytherin auf ihr ruhte und nachdenklich blickte sie zur Seite. „Was ist?"

„Was ich schon immer fragen wollte... wie sind deine Eltern? Und dein Onkel, Harry? Ich meine... mein Vater hat mir von ihnen erzählt, aber ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass sie wirklich so... naja, eben so sind, wie er gesagt hat."

Rose hob die Augenbrauen. „Was hat er denn gesagt?"

„Ich..." Scorpius zögerte für einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist doch jetzt nicht wichtig, oder?"

„Hm..." Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was Draco Malfoy über ihre Eltern und ihren Onkel erzählt hatte, nach allem, was sie gehört hatte, hatte er die Ereignisse vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren niemals überwunden und kaute noch immer an der Niederlage, die er eher als eine persönliche zu betrachten schien als die des schrecklichsten Schwarzmagiers aller Zeiten. „Meine Eltern sind eben wie alle Eltern... ich weiß auch nicht, was ich über sie sagen soll. Mum ist nett und klug und hat kaum Zeit und Dad ist nett und manchmal ein bisschen peinlich und hat auf uns Kinder aufgepasst, wenn Mum mal wieder kaum aus dem Ministerium nach Hause gekommen ist... sie sind eben ganz normale Eltern."

Scorpius betrachtete sie interessiert, seine Auffassung von _ganz normalen Eltern_ schien sich sichtlich von ihrer zu unterscheiden, das konnte sie an dem überraschten Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen. „Und Harry Potter?"

„Onkel Harry?" Sie lächelte leicht. „Er hat uns Kinder immer verwöhnt und tut es immer noch... wenn Mom und Dad sich beschweren, sagt er dann immer, es wäre nur ein Ausgleich zu seinem eigenen Onkel... aber natürlich ist er fast immer im Aurorenbüro und deswegen nur sehr selten zu Hause... und auf Teddy hatte er es besonders abgesehen... immerhin haben sie ja beide ihre Eltern verloren, als sie noch klein waren..."

Langsam wandte sie sich um, blickte Scorpius an und für einen Moment vermeinte sie, Wehmut in seinen Augen zu erkennen, ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des sonst so kühlen, gefassten und arroganten Slytherins. „Was hast du?"

„Ich..." Er schüttelte langsam, fast bedächtig den Kopf und winkte danach ab. „Ach... es klingt nur so... so friedlich, so harmonisch... ganz anders als bei mir zu Hause, wo Mutter immer auf irgendwelchen Bällen und Feiern ist und Teegesellschaften gibt und Vater manchmal tagelang nicht nach Hause kommt..."

Rose kicherte. „Ich glaub, du hast da eine ganz falsche Vorstellung... und bist noch nie zwölf Kindern begegnet, die am zweiten Weihnachtstag über ihre Verwandten herfallen, um sich zu beschweren, dass der jeweils andere das größere und bessere Geschenk bekommen hat..."

Scorpius lächelte matt. „Da hast du wohl recht..."

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und Rose blickte nachdenklich auf ihre Uhr, es war bereits nach Fünf und langsam kroch die Müdigkeit unter ihre Augenlider, sie ließ sich nach hinten fallen und kuschelte sich tiefer in ihren Festumhang, um der Zugluft vom Gang zu entkommen. Vage bemerkte sie noch, dass auch Scorpius versuchte, es sich so bequem wie möglich zu machen, doch schließlich und endlich fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

„Was, bei Merlin, haben Sie hier zu suchen!" Rose schreckte auf, als die Tür hinter ihr geöffnet wurde und sie fast auf den Gang dahinter purzelte, mit durch die Streiche ihrer Cousins geschulten Reflexen sprang sie auf und starrte verdattert auf eine ausgesprochen wütende Professor Minerva McGonagall, die sie und Scorpius mit ihrem glühenden Blick zu durchbohren schien.

„Ich..." Verdattert fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern durchs zerzauste Haar, wich instinktiv in die Besenkammer zurück, um der zornigen Schulleiterin zu entgehen, und der Slytherin an ihrer Seite folgte ihr unauffällig. „Wir waren hier eingesperrt, Professor... auf der Tür muss irgendein Zauber liegen..."

McGonagall schnaubte abfällig und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf die beiden Übeltäter zu. „Von Außen war sie jedenfalls problemlos zu öffnen... wirklich, von Vertrauensschülern wie Ihnen hätte ich Besseres erwartet, als sich eine Nacht in einem... einem... einem _Besenschrank_ um die Ohren zu schlagen und hier was weiß ich zu machen..."

Rose spürte, wie ihre Ohren rot anliefen, und sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Scorpius, der Slytherin sah ebenfalls leicht zerzaust aus und erst jetzt kam ihr zu Bewusstsein, dass sie eben mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter aufgewacht war, spürte wieder die angenehme Wärme... abwesend starrte sie zu Boden.

„Professor, Peeves hat uns über den Gang gejagt und wir haben hier Schutz gesucht – und danach ging die Tür nicht mehr auf." Scorpius schaffte es irgendwie, ruhig und gelassen und vollkommen unschuldig zu klingen, etwas, das ihr in jetzt, in diesem Moment, sicherlich nicht gelungen wäre, und für einen Moment blickte sie zu ihm, wich McGonagalls wütendem Blick auf – bis ein leises Klicken sie hochschrecken ließ. Die Tür des Raumes war ins Schloss gefallen und sie spürte, wie die Panik in ihr hochkroch...

„Es ist mir egal, was für abstruse Ausreden Sie erfinden – diese Tür ist eine ganz normale Tür und niemand hätte einen Grund gehabt, sie irgendwie zu verhexen. Und Ihre schreckstarren Blicke können Sie sich auch sparen – Sie kommen mit mir in mein Büro. Die halbe Schule hat nach Ihnen gesucht und dafür werden Sie die Konsequenzen tragen müssen."

Die Schulleiterin wandte sich um und legte die Hand auf die Klinke, drückte sie hinunter – doch nichts geschah. Rose warf einen kurzen, schadenfrohen Blick zu Scorpius, der sarkastisch lächelte und zu McGonagall hochblickte. „Haben Sie es schon mit einem Alohomora versucht?"


	6. Es weihnachtet sehr

**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Minerva McGonagall gewünscht von HP-Alley

**Es weihnachtet sehr ...**

„Minerva, nehmen Sie sich zusammen!"

Missbilligend – nun gut, zumindest so missbilligend, wie er es gerade noch vermochte – betrachtete Severus Snape die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, die fröhlich neben ihm durch den Schnee, der die Ländereien von Hogwarts bedeckte, taumelte.

„Aber... wieso senn?"

Die Art, wie Minerva nuschelte und angestrengt versuchte, ihn mit ihren sonst so strengen Augen zu fixieren, ließ ihn nichts Gutes ahnen und für einen Moment überlegte er, wie viele heiße Feuerwhiskey mit Honig sie eigentlich gehabt hatte... doch irgendwo bei fünf hörte seine Zählung auf.

Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann lag das höchstwahrscheinlich nicht daran, dass sie aufgehört hatte zu trinken, sondern daran, dass auch er selbst dem Alkohol zugesprochen hatte. „Diese verdammte Lehrerweihnachtsfeier...", murmelte er abwesend, während Minerva sich in eine Schneewehe fallen ließ und fröhlich mit den Armen wedelte. „Ich bin ein Engel, ich bin ein Engel!"

„Bei Merlin, Minerva!", zischte er, doch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein üblicher, scharfer Tonfall durch den Alkohol an Wirkung verloren hatte. „Wenn die Schüler Sie so sehen!"

„Sie Süler wissen... wie ein Besrunkener aussieh...", bemerkte sie abwesend und blickte zu ihm hoch. „Ganz sicher..."

„Kommen Sie." Er packte Minerva am Arm und zog sie aus dem Schnee, das weiße Pulver haftete an ihrem Umhang und sprenkelte ihren Schal mit Schottenmuster, doch während er sie noch betrachtete, taumelte sie und stürzte gegen ihn. „Hilf mir, Severus... ich kann soch... nicht laufen..."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter, hielt sie fest, während er zum Schloss hinaufschwankte. Auch er selbst war nicht mehr besonders nüchtern, doch irgendwie schienen ihre Taumelbewegungen sich gegenseitig auszugleichen und sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren. „Diese verdammte Lehrerweihnachtsfeier.."

„Was hassu gesag?" Minerva blickte ihn aus großen, irgendwie unfokussiert wirkenden Augen an, doch er winkte ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts."

„Sas glaub ich sir nich..." Sie blieb stehen und hielt ihn fest, starrte ihn an. „Su wollses mir was sagen... was wichsiges."

Snape verdrehte die Augen ob ihres Versprechers und zog sie weiter, den Hügel hinauf nach Hogwarts. Jetzt wusste er, was Flitwick hatte sagen wollen, als er erklärt hatte, dass Minerva „manchmal ein wenig merkwürdig" wäre, wenn sie getrunken hatte. Allerdings war es nicht so, dass er die große Wahl gehabt hatte, denn der Gedanke, sich vor dem Strohhalm Ziehen zu drücken, indem er plötzliche Übelkeit vortäuschte, war ihm leider zu spät gekommen. Und selbstverständlich hatte er Pech gehabt... und durfte nun Minerva in ihr Bett bringen, wenn ihm das denn gelang. Eigentlich hätte er Übelkeit nicht einmal vortäuschen müssen, bemerkte er abwesend in seinen Gedanken, während er gemeinsam mit Minerva zum Schloss hinaufschwankte, irgendwie fühlte sich sein Magen durch die unstete Bewegung sehr rebellisch an.

„Seeeveruuus." Die Art, wie die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor seinen Namen betonte und am Ärmel seines Umhangs zerrte, ließ ihn nichts Gutes ahnen und schicksalsergeben wandte er sich ihr zu. „Ja?"

„Su wolles was sagen..." Irgendwie gelang es ihr, ihre Augen trotz ihrer Brille so riesengroß wie die von Trelawney erscheinen zu lassen, was den merkwürdig ernst-betrunkenen Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, nur noch irritierender machte. „Ganz beschimm... be... be..." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, wie um klar zu werden, und fixierte ihn dann wieder. „Ganz sicher."

„Wollte ich nicht, Minerva", nuschelte er zur Antwort und festigte seinen Griff um ihren Arm, den sie um seine Schultern geschlungen hatte. „Und jetzt komm weiter."

„Nasürlich wollses su sas!" Die Bestimmtheit in Minervas Stimme wurde nur durch das Fehlen jeglicher d- und t-Laute geschmälert, doch die Schüler aller Klassen hätten ihn problemlos wiedererkannt. Was sie allerdings noch nie gesehen hatten war der lange, spitze Zeigefinger ihrer Professorin, der sich fordernd in Snapes Seite bohrte. „Su wollses mir sicher sagen, sass su keine Freundin has... beschimms!"

Snape hätte diese Tatsache zwar nicht leugnen können, aber dass er sie Professor McGonagall mitteilen wollte, war ihm vollkommen neu, und das sagte er ihr auch.

„Sürlich wollses su sas!", entgegnete Minerva mit der absoluten Gewissheit, die Alkohol manchmal verlieh, und klammerte sich noch enger an ihn, was sie beide fast in den Schnee stürzen ließ. „Aaaaaachsung!", quiekte Minerva vergnügt und wedelte mit den Armen, was ihr bedrohliches Taumeln noch verstärkte, doch Snape gelang es rechtzeitig, sie an der Hüfte zu packen und sie am Umfallen zu hindern. „Um Merlins Willen, Minerva, reiß dich zusammen – stell dir vor, du brichst dir etwas und Madame Pomfrey müsste dich zusammenflicken!"

„Poppy's auch besrunken", nuschelte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, so als ob diese Tatsache irgendetwas besser machen würde, ließ sich aber dazu bewegen, die letzten Meter auf dem Weg zum großen Tor von Hogwarts zurückzulegen. Snape benötigte zwei Anläufe, um einen der großen, schweren Flügel aufzustemmen, was ihn ärgerte – er musste betrunkener sein als er eigentlich dachte, wenn es ihm nicht einmal mehr gelang, die Tür zu seinem Zuhause zu öffnen.

Trotzdem war er froh, nach drinnen zu kommen, die stechenden Schmerzen in seiner Nase und seinen Fingern, die er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, zeigten ihm deutlich, dass diese Dezembernacht viel zu kalt war, um draußen zu bleiben. Auch Minerva schien zu demselben Schluss gekommen zu sein, trotz ihrer gemurmelten Worte, dass sie doch noch einen Schneeengel machen wollte, und er konnte das Tor hinter ihnen beiden schließen, erleichtert, endlich die Kälte auszusperren.

Eigentlich hatte Snape die Hoffnung gehabt, dass Minerva jetzt, wo sie im Schloss waren, den Weg zu ihrem Büro alleine finden würde und er sich selbst in die Kerker zurückziehen konnte. Doch in den wenigen Augenblicken, in denen er mit der Türklinke beschäftigt war, war es Minerva gelungen, einige, taumelnde Schritte auf die große Treppe zuzugehen, ein amüsiertes Quieken auszustoßen und sich spektakulär auf den Hosenboden zu setzen. Snape seufzte auf und begrub diese Hoffnung ebenso schnell, wie sie aufgekommen war.

„Ausch", nuschelte Minerva und blickte aus großen Augen zu ihm hoch, sie schien den Ausruf eher aus Prinzip ausgestoßen zu haben als weil ihr wirklich etwas geschehen war und Snape zog sie hoch, wobei sie ihn fast ebenfalls zu Boden riss – wieder einmal. „Als Kasse wär mir sas nich passiers..."

Allein schon der Gedanke, dass sie in ihrem Zustand versuchte, sich in ihre Animagusform zu verwandeln, ließ bei Snape alle Alarmglocken schrillen, und so zog er sie hastig weiter, gemeinsam stolperten sie die große Treppe hinauf. Er hoffte nur, dass sich kein Schüler verbotenerweise in die Gänge hinausgeschlichen hatte, denn wenn irgendjemand Professor McGonagall – oder noch schlimmer, ihn – voll wie einen Hauselfen nach einer Flasche Butterbier durch die Gänge torkeln sah, wäre ihr Ruf bei den Schülern für alle Zeiten dahin.

„Nich so hassich", widersprach Minerva energisch, als er versuchte, sie weiterzuzerren, und stemmte die Hacken so fest in den Boden, dass es ihm – selbst angeheitert, wie er war – nicht gelang, sie vom Fleck zu bewegen und er sich resigniert gegen die kühle Wand lehnte. „Ich komm schon noch früh genug in mein Bess...", erklärte sie und blickte sich verträumt um, auch die Bewohner der Gemälde schienen dem gemalten Alkohol zugesprochen zu haben und ein Burgfräulein im rosa Kleid prostete ihr fröhlich zu. „Schlafen ist überbewertet, meine Liebe, wirklich überbewertet!"

„Na toll", murmelte Snape schicksalsergeben und ließ sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden sinken, jetzt hatte Minerva auch noch eine ebenso betrunkene Freundin gefunden, mit der sie sich austauschen konnte, und würde es nie bis in ihre privaten Räume schaffen.

„Hassu was gesags?" Trotz ihres erhöhten Alkoholpegels waren Minervas Professoreninstinkte noch intakt, denn sie hatte seine geflüsterten Worte offensichtlich gehört und wandte sich ihm zu, ließ sich wackelig vor ihm auf die Knie fallen. „Was über seine Freunsin?"

„Er hat eine Freundin?", wandte das Burgfräulein interessiert ein und versuchte, ihren Kopf aus dem Bild zu recken, um einen genaueren Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen.

_Merlin. Jetzt sind sie zu zweit._ „Um diese Tatsache ein für alle Mal klarzustellen: Nein, ich habe keine Freundin."

Minerva giggelte und piekste ihn wieder in die Seite, offensichtlich eine Angewohnheit von ihr, wenn sie betrunken war – und eine, die er jetzt schon hasste. „Sollses sir aber eine sulegen, Seeeeveruuuus." Die Professorin musterte ihn ein wenig unstet von oben bis unten – kein Kunststück, immerhin saß er auf dem Boden – und schüttelte den Kopf. „Krieg is vorbei, Junge, und Frauen schehen auf sragische Geschichsen."

„Tun sie schon seit tausend Jahren, Junge, lass dir das gesagt sein." Das Burgfräulein schien ebenfalls der Ansicht zu sein, dass er Rat in Sachen Beziehungen brauchte, und auch ihre Freundinnen, die an einem Tisch im Hintergrund saßen, begannen, sich für das Gespräch zu interessieren.

Zwar war die Wand hinter ihm angenehm kühl und die Versuchung, einfach hier sitzen zu bleiben, sehr groß, doch diese Horde kichernder Frauen – Minerva miteingeschlossen – löste in ihm einen stärkeren Fluchtreflex aus als der Dunkle Lord an einem seiner schlechteren Tage. Mühsam stemmte er sich hoch. „Du musst ins Bett, Minerva. Ganz dringend."

„Aber hier is soch so bequem..." Zweifelnd musterte Snape den harten Steinboden, auf dem die Verwandlungslehrerin gerade saß. „Un außersem hab ich gras Freunse gefunsen!"

„Minerva!" Der Tonfall, den er eigentlich hatte anschlagen wollen, brachte normalerweise Erstklässler zum Weinen, doch ihr entlockte er nur ein weiteres, mädchenhaftes Giggeln. „Su sis ech süß, wenn su sas machs!"

„Ich bin nicht süß. Und jetzt steh auf!" Unsanft packte er sie am Arm und tatsächlich gelang es ihm, sie hochzuziehen, ohne selbst wieder hinzufallen, allerdings landete sie direkt in seinen Armen und die mittelalterlichen Damen kicherten im Chor.

Während sie weiter den Gang entlangtaumelten, verfolgte sie das Geräusch, eigentlich hatte Snape gehofft, dass die Burgfräuleins zu betrunken wären, um von einem Bild zum nächsten zu laufen, doch da er immer wieder einen Blick auf rosa Schleier und Kleider erhaschte, hatte er sich in dieser Hinsicht offensichtlich getäuscht. Der Weg zu Minervas Büro kam ihm endlos vor, so als ob er mit jedem Schritt, den er nach vorne taumelte, zwei nach hinten gezogen würde, doch schließlich konnte er die vertraute Tür vor sich erkennen und seufzte erleichtert auf. Neben ihrem Kamin stand ein großer, bequemer Lehnstuhl, in dem er sie ohne schlechtes Gewissen zurücklassen konnte, bevor er sich selbst in sein eigenes Bett verkroch und hoffte, dass der folgende Morgen nicht allzu elend ausfallen würde.

Gerade hatte er es trotz der Tatsache, dass Minerva noch immer um seinen Hals hing und mit den Burgfräuleins plauderte, geschafft, die Tür zu ihrem Büro zu öffnen, als ein Quieken, das aus einem Bild direkt hinter ihm kam, ihn aufschrecken ließ. „Mistelzweig!"

Überrascht blickte er hoch und erblickte die grünen Äste mit den weißen Beeren direkt über seinem – und Minervas – Kopf, bevor er die Augen verdrehte und weitergehen wollte. Er hatte noch nie viel von diesem dämlichen Brauch gehalten und auch heute nicht vor, sich davon ablenken zu lassen, doch in dem Moment, in dem er Minerva weiterziehen wollte, bemerkte er unerwarteten Widerstand. „Aaaaaber Seeeeveruuuus..." Ihre Stimme klang anklagend, und er versuchte, das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das sich einen Weg nach draußen bahnen wollte. „Ja?"

„Wiiiir sehen unser einem Miselsweig!"

Snape holte tief Luft und zählte innerlich bis zehn, um einen Wutanfall zu verhindern, während im Hintergrund die „Küssen! Küssen! Küssen!"-Rufe der Burgfräuleins immer lauter wurden. „Und?"

„Oooohne Kuss geh ich hier nich wes!"

„Aber ich", entgegnete Snape kalt und wandte sich ab, wollte sich auf den Weg zu seinen eigenen Räumen machen und zum Teufel mit Verantwortung und Albus' mahnendem Blick, den er ihm sicher zu... er spürte, wie ihn schmale, kräftige Finger am Arm packten und herumdrehten, bevor Minerva ihm einen sehr feuchten Kuss auf die Wange drückte. „Wenn su wegläufs, bekomms nie n Mädchen!", erklärte sie ihm mit einem ernsten Blick, bevor sie die Tür zu ihrem Büro hinter sich schloss und Snape mit den giggelnden Burgfräuleins alleine ließ.


	7. Wie Hund und Katz

**Pairing:** Pairing Sirius Black/Minerva McGonagall in Animagusform, gewünscht von Satansbratn

**Wie Hund und Katz**

Der Schneesturm hatte an Stärke zugenommen und aus den weichen, weißen Flocken waren kleine Eiskristalle geworden, die mit unerbittlicher Härte durch die Luft peitschten, in Gesichter schnitten und sich in Haar festsetzten... oder in Fell. Die kleine, getigerte Katze duckte sich gegen den Wind, während sie durch die tiefen Spuren huschte, die die Schüler während des Tages im hohen Schnee auf den Ländereien hinterlassen hatten, wurde von den Böen fast zurückgetrieben und hielt doch unbeirrt auf den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zu.

Fast verschwand sie in den Wehen, als sie die ausgetretenen Wege verlassen musste, nur noch die spitzen Ohren und die kleine, rosa Nase, die sie nach oben reckte, um Luft zu bekommen, waren zwischen ihren einzelnen Sätzen, mit denen sie sich fortbewegte, zu erkennen, doch schließlich wurde die Schneedecke dünner, lag auf Tannennadeln und nicht auf dem grauen, wie tot wirkenden Gras der Wiesen. Langsam wandte die Katze sich um, blickte aus schimmernden Augen zurück auf das Schloss mit seinen Lichtern, die sich wie Mondstaub auf dem Eis des zugefrorenen Sees widerspiegelten, dann drehte sie sich mit zuckender Schwanzspitze um, setzte ihren Weg in den Verbotenen Wald fort.

Ihre Pfoten fanden geschickt den Weg durch das tote Unterholz, wichen Löchern im Boden aus, die vom alten, trockenen Laub des Vorjahres und dem Schnee verdeckt wurden, während sie sich wachsam umblickte, sich immer der Gefahr bewusst war, die von den vielen Bewohnern des Verbotenen Waldes ausging. Die meisten von ihnen nahmen keine Rücksicht auf das Weihnachtsfest, kümmerten sich nicht um das Glück und die Vorfreude, die in den Schlafsälen des Schlosses herrschte, wo die Kinder kaum zu Bett gehen wollten in Erwartung all der Geschenke, die der morgige Tag bringen würde. Auch die Katze interessierte sich gerade nicht dafür, oder vielleicht doch, denn es war eben diese fröhliche Stimmung, die sie den Weg in den Wald hatte finden lassen auf der Suche nach Ruhe und Frieden, einer anderen Art von Besinnlichkeit als jener, die die geschmückten Flure und weihnachtliche Dekoration in Hogwarts vermitteln konnten.

Die Stille des Waldes in der Dunkelheit war mehr nach ihrem Geschmack, auch das Pfeifen des Windes hatte hier nachgelassen und bis auf das gelegentliche, rutschende Geräusch des Schnees, der von einem der Äste fiel, war es hier still. Nicht besinnlich – aber still, und genau das war es, das die Katze gerade wollte.

Nachdenklich setzte sie sich in einen Haufen trockenen Laubes, der vom alles verschlingenden Weiß verschont geblieben war, und begann, ihre Pfoten und ihr Fell zu säubern, während sie aufmerksam in die Nacht hinauslauschte. So friedlich der Wald auch zu dieser späten Stunde wirkte, für einen Moment seine Gefahren zu vergessen konnte tödlich sein für ein Geschöpf, das so klein und schutzlos war wie eine Katze. Manche seiner Räuber und Feinde jagten auch nachts, auch in der Heiligen Nacht, und wenn sie nicht immer wachsam blieb, konnte es sein, dass sie möglicherweise ihr Opfer wurde.

Doch auch dies war ein Grund, wieso die Katze hierher kam. In Hogwarts wäre sie einer der Räuber, eine von jenen, die andere aufspürten und jagten – doch hier im Wald wurde sie immer wieder daran erinnert, dass auch sie zum Wild werden konnte, dass auch sie nicht unverwundbar war und eines Tages Gefahren gegenüberstehen konnte, aus denen sie vielleicht nicht mehr entkommen würde.

Ein leises Rascheln ließ die Katze in ihrer Bewegung innehalten, wie erstarrt lauschte sie hinaus in die Dunkelheit der leeren Äste und Tannenzweige, wartete darauf, dass das Geräusch sich wiederholte. Sie wusste nicht, ob das, was sie gehört hatte, real war oder nur ihren Instinkten entsprungen, doch als sie vernahm, wie Blätter raschelten, so als ob sich etwas über sie hinwegbewegte, zog sie sich tiefer in die Schatten zurück.

Was auch immer es war, es schien schnell zu sein, Schritt folgte auf Schritt folgte auf Schritt und das öfter, als sie es mit der Bewegung von Beinen – selbst ihren flinken Pfoten – in Verbindung bringen konnte, und doch... das Rascheln kam langsam näher, zu langsam für das Tempo, das die fremden Füße vorzugeben schienen.

Und da war noch ein anderes Geräusch, das vom Waldrand kam, doch zu weit entfernt, als dass sie es genauer bestimmen konnte – die Katze drehte ihren Kopf in die andere Richtung, blickte weiter mit ihren leuchtenden Augen in die Dunkelheit. Mit dieser Bedrohung würde sie sich auseinandersetzen, sobald sie hier war. Nun galt es, einem anderen Feind entgegenzusehen, und mit pochendem Herzen und der beruhigenden Präsenz des Baumstammes in ihrem Rücken wartete die Katze darauf, dass die viel zu schnellen Schritte sie endlich erreichten.

Für einige Herzschläge geschah nichts und schon fast hatte sie zu hoffen begonnen, dass die Gefahr an ihr vorübergegangen wäre, dass auch das leise Klicken, das sie nun hörte, nur ihrer Einbildung entstammte. Doch dann bewegten sich die Äste einer großen Tanne, Schnee rutschte von ihnen herab, schlug mit einem klatschenden Geräusch auf dem Waldboden auf und ein langes, haariges Bein mit einem knotigen Gelenk schob sich zwischen ihnen hervor.

Für einen Moment wirkte die Katze wie erstarrt, wusste nicht, wo sie diesen Anblick einordnen sollte, dann folgte ein weiteres Bein und noch eines, bevor sich langsam ein großer, schwarzer Körper zwischen den Zweigen hervorschob und eine funkelnde Traube von Augen sie anstarrte. Für eine Acromantula war die Spinne nicht groß, sie erreichte nicht einmal die Größe eines erwachsenen Menschen, doch die Katze überragte sie turmhoch. Ihre Kneifzangen klickten überrascht und sie wandte sich um, trat mit ihren trippelnden und doch schweren Schritten auf die Katze zu, die ein wenig aus ihrem Versteck zwischen den Wurzeln hervorkam, sich dem riesigen Gegner stellte.

Für einen Moment schien die Katze wie erstarrt, fixiert von der riesigen Spinne, doch bevor sie sich noch von ihrem Schreck erholen konnte, sprang etwas Großes, Schwarzes zwischen den unbelaubten Büschen hervor und riss die Acromantula um. Gelbliche Fänge bohrten sich in den haarigen Leib der Spinne, ihre Kneifzangen klickten wütend, doch so sehr sie auch mit ihren Beinen zappelte, sie konnte ihren Angreifer doch nicht erreichen. Und ebenso schnell, wie der riesige Hund auf sie losgegangen war, sprang er auch wieder zurück, stellte sich schützend vor die Katze und fletschte seine Zähne.

Auch die Katze erwachte nun aus ihrer Starre, fauchte auf, doch ob ihr Unmut sich mehr gegen die Acromantula oder den Hund richtete, schien sie selbst nicht zu wissen, denn sie bedachte beide mit einem gleichermaßen feindseligen Blick. Sie kannte den Hund, hatte ihn schon früher auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts gesehen, doch das war vor Jahren gewesen, mehr Jahren, als das Leben eines Hundes normalerweise dauerte.

Wütendes Gebell schlug die riesige Spinne endgültig in die Flucht, die klaffende Wunde an ihrem Leib hatte ihr die Entscheidung offensichtlich vereinfacht und schwarze Augen wandten sich nun der Katze zu, musterten sie forschend, wissend. Sie erwiderte den Blick, wo der Hund auf den ersten Blick riesig und überwältigend gewirkt hatte, sah sie nun, wie struppig sein Fell war, wo es früher geglänzt hatte, und wie sehr er abgemagert war. Vorsichtig trat er auf sie zu, schnupperte an ihr, bevor er schließlich mit dem Schwanz wedelte und offensichtlich beschloss, dass von ihr keine unmittelbare Gefahr ausging.

Nun, wo die Acromantula verschwunden war, bemerkte die Katze erst, wie sehr ihr Herz pochte und wie kalt es war, während ihrer Auseinandersetzung musste der Sturm an Stärke zugenommen haben, denn auch der noch recht lichte Wald an dieser Stelle bot keinen ausreichenden Schutz mehr vor ihm. Der Wind rüttelte durch die Zweige, ließ Schnee von ihnen herabrutschen, der sich mit den frischen Flocken vermischte, die ihnen in die Gesichter peitschten und in den Fellen festfroren. Nun bereute die Katze es, aus der Sicherheit und Wärme des Schlosses hier nach draußen gekommen zu sein, doch eine Rückkehr würde ihr nicht gelingen – zu stark war der Wind, zu heftig der Schneefall, als dass sie es bis an die großen Tore geschafft hätte. Und außerdem war da noch dieser Hund... etwas an ihm kam ihr merkwürdig vor, sein Blick hatte gerade fast menschliche Intelligenz enthalten – und bei der Gefahr, die im Moment für das Schloss und seine Bewohner drohte, war jede Anomalie von Interesse.

Auch der Hund schien ähnlich über die Kälte zu denken, denn er hatte sich von ihr abgewandt, war fast zwischen den niedrigen Zweigen der Bäume verschwunden... doch gerade, als sie glaubte, ihn ganz aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld zu verlieren, wandte er sich um – als ob er auf sie warten würde. Sein Blick schien sie zu rufen, sie zu bitten, mit ihm zu kommen, und für einen Moment zögerte die Katze, nicht sicher, ob sie ihm folgen sollte. Er war kein gewöhnlicher Hund, genauso, wie sie keine gewöhnliche Katze war, dessen war sie sich sicher, und doch schien er ihr freundlich gesinnt zu sein, zumindest für den Moment. Ein harscher Windstoß, der sie traf, machte ihr die Entscheidung einfacher, und so schnell ihre Pfoten sie tragen konnten, huschte sie hinter ihm her, folgte ihm durch die Breschen, die sein großer, schwerer Körper in das Unterholz des Verbotenen Waldes bahnte.

Immer weiter liefen sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, und erst, als die Erschöpfung bereits nach der Katze griff, hielt der Hund an. Ein umgestürzter Baum hatte eine Lichtung geschaffen und sein Stamm lag noch immer auf dem Waldboden, nun bedeckt von Schnee. Der Wind hatte zugenommen, sobald sie zwischen den schützenden Zweigen und Nadeln hervorgetreten waren, und missmutig fragte sie sich, warum er sie hierher geführt hatte, wo es doch noch kälter war als im Wald selbst, bis der Hund mit der Schnauze auf eine fast vom Schnee bedeckte Kuhle wies. Der Baumstamm war tatsächlich hohl, und als die Katze hineinkroch, bemerkte sie, dass sein Bodem mit weichem, noch immer trockenem Laub gefüllt war.

Der Hund folgte ihr, verschloss den Eingang mit der Masse seines Körpers und nach wenigen Momenten schon fühlte die Katze, wie die Kälte langsam zu verschwinden begann, und noch mehr, als der Hund näher an sie heranrückte. Sein schwarzes Fell war räudig und verfilzt, doch die Wärme darunter war ihr höchst willkommen, und vorsichtig kuschelte sie sich an, zuerst misstrauisch, doch dann immer entspannter, als der schwere, dunkle Kopf sich neben sie legte.

Auch der Hund schien seinen Argwohn zu verlieren, sein Atem ging langsamer und regelmäßiger, beruhigte auch die Katze, die spürte, wie die Müdigkeit ganz von ihr Besitz ergriff, die der lange Marsch durch den Sturm und den Wald hervorgerufen hatte. Schließlich schloss sie, fast gegen ihren Willen, die Augen, schmiegte sich näher an den Hund an und hatte gerade den festen Vorsatz gefasst, nicht einzuschlafen, als sie in die Welt der Träume davonglitt.


	8. Die einfachen Dinge

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy gewünscht von Vivianne

**Die einfachen Dinge**

Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte Harry an dem Londoner Backsteingebäude empor, das vor ihm aufragte wie ein rötlicher, vom vielen Nebel verschleierter Klotz. Ohne nachzudenken konnte er sich viele Plätze vorstellen, an denen er Draco Malfoys Wohnung eher erwartet hätte als hier, und doch – der Name seines alten Feindes stand auf der Klingel, und die Adresse stimmte mit der auf dem zerknitterten Brief überein, den er in seine Tasche gestopft hatte, bevor er sich auf den Weg hierher gemacht hatte.

_Noch__länger__hier__zu__stehen__und__die__Tür__anzustarren__bringt__dich__auch__nicht__weiter_, bemerkte sein Gewissen, das merkwürdigerweise sehr nach Hermine klang, mahnend. _Ich__meine,__was__ist__schlimmer?__Draco__Malfoy__zu__begegnen__oder__hier__festzufrieren?_

Harry befahl der kleinen Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die stur _Draco__Malfoy_ wisperte, die Klappe zu halten, und drückte den Klingelknopf.

„Ja?" Malfoy klang blechern und sehr ungewohnt, was vielleicht auch mit der Tatsache zusammenhing, dass Harry nie erwartet hätte, ihn über eine Muggel-Gegensprechanlage zu hören, und er räusperte sich, unsicher, was er sagen sollte. „Ähm... Harry ist hier."

Die Tür summte ohne ein weiteres unnötiges Wort und er machte sich auf den Weg über die Treppen nach oben, bis er schließlich Malfoy entdeckte, der lässig im Rahmen einer grünen Tür stand, die noch immer nach neuer Farbe roch. Etwas an der Haltung des Slytherins wirkte merkwürdig, gezwungen, und nach einem Moment entdeckte Harry die Anspannung, die sich hinter der gelassenen Miene verbarg.

Harry bezweifelte, dass jemand, der weniger Duelle und weniger Quidditch-Spiele mit Draco Malfoy ausgetragen hatte, seine Unruhe bemerkt hätte, aber mehr als sieben Jahre tödlicher Feindschaft brachten eine gewisse... Vertrautheit mit sich, die auch durch die ungewohnte Muggelkleidung nicht zunichte gemacht wurde.

„Malfoy." Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine Feststellung oder eine Begrüßung sein sollte, hatte aber keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, während er die letzte Stufe überwand und mit einigem Abstand auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen blieb.

„Potter." Malfoy wirkte unsicher, während er einen Schritt zurück machte und mehr oder minder einladend auf den kleinen, beengten Flur wies. „Komm doch herein."

Harry wusste nicht, was er von dem Angebot halten sollte, aber Malfoy sah nicht so aus, als ob er im nächsten Moment auf ihn losgehen würde, also trat er an der Muggellichterkette an der Tür, die für ihn an der ganzen Situation am merkwürdigsten wirkte, vorbei und in die Wohnung.

Von seinen Gedanken hatte sich wohl mehr auf seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet als gewünscht, denn Malfoy grinste ein wenig, als er ihn weiter ins Wohnzimmer bat – ein angespanntes Grinsen, aber immerhin. „Meine Mutter hat die Idee von den Nachbarn, und nachdem sie auf Malfoy Manor kaum eine Lichterkette aufhängen kann, wurde mir diese Ehre zuteil."

Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken bei der Vorstellung, dass Narzissa Malfoy Dekoideen mit Malfoys Muggelnachbarn austauschte, aber es gelang ihm, mit einem einigermaßen gefassten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen.

„Kann ich dir etwas anbieten? Tee, Butterbier, Feuerwhiskey, oder etwas anderes?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, Butterbier ist eine gute Idee."

Während Malfoy in die Küche verschwand, hatte Harry Gelegenheit, sich in dem Raum umzusehen, der ihm, sehr zu seiner Überraschung, sogar recht gut gefiel. Nichts war hier von der düsteren, staubigen Atmosphäre von Malfoy Manor zu spüren, obwohl London im Dezember nicht gerade der heiterste Ort der Welt war, wirkte die Wohnung hell und freundlich. Die großen Portraits von Ahnen der Familie fehlten ebenso wie die purpurnen Tapeten, nur einige Fotos von Malfoys Eltern standen auf dem Sims des kleinen Kamins, der nicht so aussah, als ob in letzter Zeit ein Feuer in ihm gebrannt hatte. Dass Malfoy selbst in die Küche gegangen war und keinen Hauselfen geschickt hatte, war nur ein weiterer Teil des Puzzles, genauso wie das Sofa, auf dem er saß und das genauso wie der Rest der Einrichtung sehr modern wirkte, nicht so wie die altmodischen Möbel im Salon des Manors oder selbst die gemütlichen Stühle im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf Hogwarts.

„Hier." Malfoy war mit zwei Flaschen Butterbier zurückgekehrt und reichte eine davon Harry, bevor er sich selbst auf den Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Couchtisches setzte. Sie beide nippten daran, während peinliche Stille sich über den Raum ausbreitete, die Harry allerdings mehr Zeit gab, sein Gegenüber zu mustern.

Malfoy war tadellos gekleidet, wie immer, seine Haare gekämmt und seine Wangen frei selbst vom leisesten Schatten eines Bartes. Trotzdem wirkte er... _anders_, wollte nicht so recht der Erinnerung entsprechen, die Harry an seine Schulzeit hatte und die noch immer jedes Mal in ihm aufstieg, wenn er seinen Namen hörte – arrogant, überheblich, von sich selbst überzeugt.

Nein, dieser Draco Malfoy wirkte eher wie der, den er nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet hatte, wie er mit seinen Eltern an einem der Tische in der Großen Halle saß. Erleichtert, ja, aber auch unsicher und nicht mehr davon überzeugt, mit seinem Namen und seinem guten Aussehen jede Konversation zu bestimmen, jeden Raum zu beherrschen.

Während er Malfoy beobachtete, spürte Harry, wie er seinerseits intensiv gemustert wurde, und schließlich seufzte sein Gegenüber hörbar auf und stellte seine Flasche mit einem Klirren auf dem niedrigen Glastisch ab.

„Du fragst dich sicher, wieso ich dich eingeladen habe?"

Die Betonung machte aus der Aussage eine Frage, und Harry nickte langsam, nicht sicher, wohin dieses Gespräch führen sollte. „Natürlich tue ich das, Malfoy."

Es war ihm nicht gelungen, den Sarkasmus ganz aus seiner Stimme zu halten, doch der Slytherin schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, wie um der Spitze ihre Kraft zu nehmen. „Bitte. Nenn mich doch Draco."

Nun gelang es Harry nicht mehr, seine Überraschung zu verbergen, doch er zerquetschte sie ebenso schnell wie den Impuls, augenblicklich abzulehnen – wenn Malfoy den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, dann konnte er ihm genauso gut entgegenkommen. „Wenn du mich Harry nennst … Draco."

Aus seinem Mund klang der Name ungewohnt, fremd, doch zu seiner Überraschung entlockte er Malfoy damit ein leichtes Lächeln. „Wenn du das möchtest, gerne." Er genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck Butterbier, vielleicht um Zeit zu schinden, dann lehnte er sich zurück und seufzte auf. „Ich muss gestehen, es war eigentlich die Idee meiner Mutter, dich einzuladen. Sie fand, es wäre noch ein Dank von meiner Seite ausstehend, dafür, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast." Malfoys Finger fuhren rastlos durch seine Haare, zerzausten sie, doch nach einer kleinen Pause gelang es ihm, Harry wieder anzublicken. „Ich glaube, ich hätte es trotzdem nicht getan, wenn es da nicht eine Frage gäbe, die mich seit der letzten Schlacht quält und auf die ich keine Antwort finden kann..." Er schluckte schwer, und irgendwie fiel es Harry nicht schwer, ihm zu glauben. „Warum? Nach allem, was ich getan habe … warum hast du mir das Leben gerettet?"

Für einen Moment fühlte sich Harry überrollt von der Frage und allem, was sie andeutete, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, gab die erste Antwort, die ihm einfiel. „Weil ich es konnte."

„Weil du es _konntest_?" Malfoy starrte ihn an, während die Sekunden sich dahinzogen, und Harry spürte, wie die Spannung zwischen ihnen einen neuen Höhepunkt erreichte. „Und das alles?"

Mit dem letzten Satz verpuffte die Energie, und Malfoy ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel zurücksinken, während Harry überlegte, fieberhaft versuchte, sich die kurzen Augenblicke im Raum der Wünsche, die erfüllt gewesen waren von Angst und Feuer und Rauch, noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, obwohl er sie in den letzten Monaten nur hatte verdrängen wollen.

„Es stimmt", antwortete Harry ruhig, er hoffte, dass Malfoy merkte, wie ernst er seine Frage nahm. „Es ging alles so schnell... ich hatte nur Sekunden, um mich zu entscheiden – da war keine Zeit, lange zu überlegen. Und naja... hättest du _irgendjemanden_, von Voldemort vielleicht abgesehen, in _der_ Hölle zurückgelassen?"

Es war vielleicht das deutlichste Zeichen für den erstaunlichen Wandel, den Draco Malfoy im letzten halben Jahr durchgemacht hatte, dass er auf diese Frage keine Antwort gab, sondern nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Harry seufzte und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. Er hatte das, was er getan hatte, für selbstverständlich gehalten, für etwas, das er tun musste, wenn er wollte, dass er auch am nächsten Tag noch in den Spiegel sehen konnte. Dass Malfoy – aufgewachsen in einer anderen Welt, in der ihm jeder Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen wurde, in der aber Werte genauso gefehlt hatten wie die Art von beständiger Freundschaft, die ihn mit Ron und Hermine verband, das nicht so sehen könnte, dieser Gedanke war ihm gar nicht gekommen. Im Nachhinein war es klar, dass Malfoy alle möglichen anderen, vielleicht finsteren Motive hinter seiner Rettung vermutet hatte, und Harry schämte sich fast, nicht von selbst mit ihm gesprochen zu haben. Fast.

„In unserem zweiten oder dritten Schuljahr hätte ich vielleicht gezögert, bevor ich dir geholfen habe", gab er mit fast schon sanfter Stimme zu und Malfoy, der blicklos auf die zugezogenen Vorhänge gestarrt hatte, zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn an. „Aber damals dachte ein Teil von mir noch, dass Hogwarts die ganze Welt wäre und Hauspunkte und der Quidditch-Pokal die wichtigsten Dinge im Leben, obwohl ich es eigentlich hätte besser wissen müssen." Harry seufzte auf und nahm noch einen Schluck Butterbier. „Ja, wir standen auf verschiedenen Seiten. Ja, wir waren Rivalen. Aber auf Malfoy Manor, als es darauf ankam – als wirklich etwas auf dem Spiel stand und nicht nur kleine Steine in großen Gläsern – wolltest du uns helfen. Und das ist es, was wirklich zählt."

Malfoy schluckte. „Aber ich habe es nicht geschafft."

„Nein, das hast du nicht." Jede Lüge wäre sinnlos gewesen und hätte nur Dobbys Opfer kleiner gemacht, weniger wert.

Doch zu Harrys Überraschung reagierte Malfoy nicht wütend oder ablehnend, sondern seufzte nur auf, während er sich aus seinem Sessel erhob und offensichtlich tief in Gedanken zum Fenster hinüber trat. Für einen Moment starrte er auf die schweren, grünen Vorhänge, dann fuhr er sich in einer unbewussten Geste wieder durch die Haare, bevor er schließlich einen Zipfel des Stoffes zur Seite zog und nach draußen auf die Straße blickte.

Von fern konnte Harry das Rauschen des Verkehrs und das Hupen der Autos hören, Geräusche, von denen sich sein Verstand noch immer weigerte, sie mit Draco Malfoy zu verbinden – und doch waren sie beide hier, hatten ein für ihre Verhältnisse geradezu friedliches Gespräch geführt.

„Weißt du", klang Malfoys Stimme langsam und nachdenklich vom Fenster her, „eigentlich gefällt es mir hier." Er starrte noch immer auf die Straße hinunter und Harry musste sich anstrengen, um seine Worte zu verstehen – was ihren Sinn allerdings nicht klarer machte.

„Hier?", fragte er langsam und sah, wie Malfoy nickte.

„In dieser Wohnung – in diesem Haus – in der Muggelwelt." Das Eingeständnis klang ruhiger, weniger gepresst, als Harry erwartet hätte, und der Slytherin warf ihm einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu, bevor er wieder nach draußen starrte. „In der Zauberwelt, im Ministerium werde ich entweder gehasst für das, was meine Familie – nein, was ich getan habe, oder bewundert. Und ich habe es satt."

Früher hätte der Gedanke, dass Draco Malfoy Verehrung satt haben könnte, Harry im tiefsten Unglauben zurückgelassen, heute trug er ihn über den grünen Teppich hinweg bis ans Fenster, wo er ebenfalls nach draußen blickte, auf die hell erleuchteten Fenster des Hauses gegenüber, auf die orangen Kugeln der Straßenlaternen, die zu ihnen nach oben strahlten.

„Hier bin ich einfach der stille junge Mann aus dem vierten Stock. Ohne dunkle Vergangenheit, ohne einflussreiche Familie, ohne Dunkle Künste."

Harry fühlte, wie plötzlich Sympathie in ihm aufwallte. Schon oft genug hatte er selbst gewünscht, nicht Harry Potter zu sein, sondern irgendeiner der unzähligen anderen Hogwartsschüler, die mit keinen größeren Sorgen als der Angst vor Professor McGonagalls Unmut belastet waren. Vorsichtig riskierte er einen Blick zur Seite, Malfoys Gesicht wirkte im dumpfen Licht der Straße älter und zerfurchter als nur noch wenige Momente zuvor. Es schien zu jemandem zu gehören, der viel zu viel Zeit auf der Flucht vor seinen Dämonen verbrachte, und nachdem sie lange geschwiegen hatten, seufzte Harry leise.

„Funktioniert es?"

Obwohl er kein Wort darüber verloren hatte, schien Draco genau zu wissen, was er meinte. „Manchmal", antwortete er mit einem kleinen, fast verzweifelt wirkenden Schulterzucken. „Manchmal auch nicht."

Die Stille, in die sie einen Moment später zurückglitten, fühlte sich fast kameradschaftlich an, und als eine blasse Hand sich auf seine Schulter schob und vorsichtig zudrückte, wusste er, dass er mit diesem Gefühl nicht alleine war.


	9. Kanarienkrem

**Pairing:** Hermine Granger/Ginny Weasley gewünscht von Ennairam und derkleineweißeball

**Kanarienkrem**

Hermine beobachtete abwesend, wie einer der Gartengnome der Weasleys durch den tiefen Schnee zu seinem Loch stapfte, schwer beladen mit etwas, das aussah wie eine sehr zerquetschte Kanarienkremschnitte, als die Tür sich hinter ihr öffnete und schloss und Ginny eintrat.

„Das ist so lächerlich", schnaubte ihre Freundin, schon nicht mehr wütend, sondern eher frustiert und resigniert, was Hermine ihr ohne Weiteres nachfühlen konnte. „Mum hat mich im Bademantel auf dem Weg hierher gesehen – im _Bademantel_ – und mich gefragt, ob ich Harry hier und jetzt auf dem Flur verführen möchte."

Hermine wandte sich um und verdrehte die Augen. Seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts waren Ginny und sie nun mit Harry und Ron zusammen, und Mrs Weasley bestand nun, zu Weihnachten, noch immer darauf, dass sie in einem Jungenzimmer und einem Mädchenzimmer schliefen. Obwohl sie alle volljährig waren. Obwohl zwei von ihnen das letzte halbe Jahr damit verbracht hatten, Todesserverstecke auszuräuchern und in Prozessen vor dem Zaubergamot auszusagen. Und – in Hermines Augen am lächerlichsten von allen – obwohl sie fast ein ganzes Jahr mit Ron und Harry gemeinsam in einem Zelt geschlafen hatte, und das ohne aufmerksame elterliche Überwachung.

„Du weißt, dass sie es nur gut meint", versuchte sie beschwichtigend zu erklären, obwohl sie selbst nicht ganz bei der Sache war und eine gewisse Frustration empfand. Sie sah Ron ohnehin viel zu selten, und jetzt konnte sie in den Weihnachtsferien nicht einmal jeden möglichen Augenblick mit ihm verbringen, weil seine _Mutter_sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete. Manchmal war sie kurz davor, zu ihren Eltern nach Hause zu fahren und Ron einfach mitzunehmen.

Ginny schnaubte und begann, ihr nasses, rotes Haar aus seinem Turban zu befreien und es vielleicht heftiger als wirklich nötig abzutrocknen. „Wenn ich einen von diesen _Bademänteln_ hätte, die Lavender ab und zu im Gemeinschaftsraum vorgeführt hat – du weißt schon, diese Seidentaschentücher – dann würde ich Mum ja verstehen... aber so?"

Selbst wenn Hermine den Wunsch gehabt hätte, diese Tatsache zu bestreiten – was sie im Angesicht von Ginnys schlechter Laune sicherlich _nicht_ wollte – war besagter Bademantel sehr lang, sehr warm und sehr flauschig, wie Hermine aus eigener Erfahrung wusste – aber sicherlich nichts, das sie mit dem Wort _erotisch_ in Verbindung gebracht hätte.

Während sich Hermine den Kopf zerbrach, was sie – außer diffusen zustimmenden Geräuschen, natürlich – darauf sagen sollte, das ihrer Gastgeberin gegenüber nicht äußerst unfreundlich wäre, warf Ginny ihren Bademantel achtlos ab und Hermine keuchte auf. Nicht, weil ihre Freundin plötzlich in Unterwäsche vor ihr stand – sie hatten oft genug zusammen in diesem Zimmer übernachtet, um diesen Anblick nicht sehr überraschend zu machen – sondern wegen des großen, bläulich-violett verfärbten Blutergusses an ihrer Schulter.

„Was hast du gemacht!", rief sie aus und stürzte auf sie zu, was Ginny erst dazu brachte, aufzublicken und sie für einen Moment irritiert anzusehen, bevor schließlich der Groschen fiel und ihre Finger vorsichtig über ihre Wunde wanderten. „Oh... das."

Für einen Moment wirkte Ginny in ihrer Verlegenheit fast ein wenig wie Ron, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern, so als ob sie das Gefühl ebenso abstreifen wollte wie ihren Bademantel. „Klatscher im Quidditchtraining", erklärte sie kurzangebunden und Hermine seufzte. „Warum bist du nicht in den Krankenflügel gegangen?"

„Als wir noch in Hogwarts waren, war es nicht so schlimm... aber während der Fahrt tat es dann mehr und mehr weh, wahrscheinlich, weil der Zug so geruckelt hat."

„Und warum hast du nicht deine Mutter gefragt? Sie kann blaue Flecken doch ohne Probleme heilen!"

An dieser Stelle ließ sich Ginny zu einem Schnauben hinreißen, während sie sich wieder in ihren Bademantel wickelte und sich auf das Bett fallen ließ – und dabei vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte. „Mum? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? So, wie sie sich im Moment benimmt, hätte sie mich wahrscheinlich gefragt, ob Harry mich verprügelt, oder mir verboten, jemals wieder Quidditch zu spielen!"

Hermine seufzte und nahm neben ihrer Freundin auf dem Bett Platz. So undankbar es sich Mrs Weasley gegenüber auch anfühlte, so zu denken, aber Ginnys Einschätzung war wahrscheinlich richtig. Mrs Weasley hatte ganz offensichtlich große Probleme damit, dass auch ihr Nesthäkchen nun erwachsen wurde und sein eigenes Leben leben wollte, und bei einer so starken Persönlichkeit wie Ginny waren in dieser Situation Probleme vorprogrammiert.

Hermine seufzte. „Du weißt, dass das ziemlich dämlich ist? Und dass ich dir eigentlich eine Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals hetzen und dich dann zu deiner Mutter schleifen sollte?" Ihre Worte klangen zu resigniert, um eine wirkliche Spitze zu enthalten, und Ginny schaffte es sogar, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern. „Ja."

Sie klang unangemessen fröhlich, während sie das zugab, und Hermine seufzte abermals, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zog. „_Accio__Perlenhandtasche!_"

Ihr kleiner Begleiter flog aus ihrem Hogwartskoffer auf sie zu, während Ginnys Augen sich überrascht weiteten, und landete sicher in ihrer Hand, bevor sie den silbernen Verschluss öffnete und mit einem weiteren _Accio_ einen kleinen Cremetiegel aus seinen Tiefen zum Vorschein brachte.

„Du hast sie noch immer? Mit Inhalt?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie das kleine Glasgefäß aufschraubte und prüfend an seinem Inhalt roch. „Gewohnheit", antwortete sie und wusste doch, dass es eine Lüge war, dass der Krieg Narben hinterlassen hatte, die tiefer reichten als zu einem albernen Tick und dass die kleine, perlenbesetzte Handtasche ihr Sicherheit verlieh, auch wenn sie das niemals zugegeben hätte.

Zwar blickte Ginny zweifelnd drein, allerdings sagte sie nichts, fragte nicht, und Hermine war ihr dankbar dafür, so wie Ginny dankbar war, geweckt zu werden, wenn sie nachts wieder tränenüberströmt nach Harry rief.

Für einen Moment saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett, jede von ihnen in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken, bevor Ginny schließlich auf den noch immer geöffneten Tiegel deutete, der schlaff und fast vergessen in Hermines Händen lag. „Ist sie noch gut?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie so plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde, doch nach einem Moment, den sie brauchte, um wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzufinden und zu verstehen, was Ginny meinte, nickte sie langsam. „Ja. Ich denke schon."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Ginny den Stoff ihres Bademantels von ihrer Schulter, und jetzt, wo Hermine wusste, worauf sie achten musste, bemerkte sie das leichte Verziehen des Gesichtes, die Art, wie ihre Bewegung schwerfälliger wirkte als gewohnt, und fragte sich, wieso ihr das nicht früher aufgefallen war.

„Sag mir, wenn es zu sehr wehtut", wisperte sie fast sanft und Ginny nickte mit einem dankbaren Lächeln, bevor Hermine begann, ihr Schlüsselbein abzutasten. Vorsichtig fuhren ihre Finger über die zerschrammte Haut, bemüht, nicht zu fest zu drücken, und doch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihrer Freundin der eine oder andere Schmerzenslaut entwich. Erst als sie die gesamte Länge des Knochens entlanggewandert war, seufzte sie erleichtert auf und griff nach dem Tiegel, den sie auf ihrem Schoß abgestellt hatte. „Der Knochen fühlt sich heil an."

„Oh, _wunderbar_!" Der Sarkasmus in Ginnys Stimme zeigte ihr, wie sehr ihre Untersuchung eigentlich geschmerzt haben musste, und sie verbiss sich jeden Kommentar, der die Worte _Krankenflügel_ und _Madame__Pomfrey_ enthalten hätte. Es hätte ohnehin nichts geändert, nur Streit provoziert, und den wollte sie im Moment am wenigsten.

Anstatt einer Antwort nahm sie einen Finger voll Creme und begann, sie vorsichtig auf der wütenden, blau-violetten Schwellung zu verteilen, die einmal Ginnys Schulter gewesen war. Ihre Finger wanderten zuerst leicht über die nur geröteten Stellen an ihrem Oberarm und ihrem Rückenansatz, dann suchten sie sich ihren Weg tiefer über die schon ein wenig verheilten Bereiche am Rand der Prellung, die in allen Nuancen von Gelb und Grün schimmerten, bis in die Mitte der Verletzung, zu Stellen, an denen Hermine fast spüren konnte, wie sehr jede stärkere Berührung Ginny wehtun würde.

Obwohl sie sich große Mühe gab, so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein, zuckte Ginny schließlich zusammen, als sie die feurig purpurnen Spuren an ihrem Schlüsselbein erreichte, dort, wo der Klatscher den Knochen getroffen hatte. Hermine hielt inne, strich vorsichtig über die unverletzte Haut an Ginnys Rücken, bis sich die verspannten Muskeln unter ihren Fingern wieder lockerten, bevor sie weitermachte. Ginnys Haut glühte und fast meinte sie, ein Pochen zu spüren, von dem sie nicht wusste, ob es von ihrer Freundin kam oder von ihrem eigenen Puls in ihren Fingerspitzen.

Auch die Hitze schien sich zu ihr auszubreiten, sich ihren Platz in ihrem Kopf zu erobern, doch sie achtete nicht darauf, ließ ihre Finger weiter über die Verletzung wandern, bedeckte jeden einzelnen Zentimeter davon mit Salbe, auch die Stellen, die sich von Ginnys Schulter bis auf ihre Brust hinabzogen.

Ginny gab einen kleinen, zufriedenen Laut von sich, der Hermine in ihrem Eifer nur noch bestärkte, und erst als sie die am übelsten aussehenden Prellungen eingecremt hatte, erlaubte sie es sich, inne zu halten und einen vorsichtigen Blick auf den noch verbleibenden Inhalt des Glases zu werfen. Ihre Vorräte gingen zwar langsam zur Neige, aber sie wollte ganz sicher gehen – einige Stellen an Ginnys Schulter sahen zwar nicht besonders schwer geprellt aus, aber immer noch ein wenig geschunden.

Wortlos tanzten ihre Finger weiter, Ginnys Haut fühlte sich samtig und weich an unter ihren Fingern, nicht so zerschrammt wie die Partien, die sie eben eingecremt hatte, und auch nicht so heiß. Im Gegenteil, sie spürte, wie sich eine leichte Gänsehaut ausbreitete, wie sich die feinen Härchen in Ginnys Nacken aufstellten, und instinktiv wanderten ihre Augen zu ihrem Gesicht, ein wenig überrascht, ein wenig verwundert, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Für einen Moment spiegelte sich ihre Überraschung in der anderen, bis die Erkenntnis durch Hermine rauschte wie heißes Wasser, ihren Magen in flüssiges Blei verwandelte, und ein Funkeln in den braunen Tiefen von Ginnys Augen zeigte ihr, dass es ihr genauso ging – sie mochte, was sie tat, und nicht, weil sie damit einer Freundin helfen konnte, sondern weil...

Ein lauter Knall aus dem Garten ließ sie beide zusammenzucken und bevor Hermine wusste, was sie tat, war sie ans Fenster gestürzt, spähte vorsichtig und angespannt über den Rahmen nach draußen, bevor Erleichterung sie durchflutete und sie auflachte.

„Was ist?", fragte Ginny langsam, doch Hermine bedeutete ihr nur, neben sie zu treten, was sie mit einem Kichern auch tat. Lachend beobachteten sie, wie der Gartengnom durch den Schnee hetzte und gelbe Federn hinterließ, bevor er sich schließlich von einem Kanarienvogel wieder in seine wirkliche, hässliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte und Ginny kicherte. „Das ist wirklich keine Verbesserung!"

Hermine nickte nur ob der Doppeldeutigkeit ihrer Aussage und blickte wieder nach draußen, nun nachdenklich geworden.


	10. Im finsteren Tal

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood gewünscht von DasWindspiel

**10. Im finsteren Tal**

Er war alleine. Es war Weihnachten, er war alleine, und sein kleiner Sieg schmeckte schal und bitter auf seiner Zunge, nicht so triumphal, wie er es sich erhofft hatte.

Malfoy Manor war so leer, wie er sich seit Wochen, nein, Monaten fühlte, kein Dunkler Lord, der am Kopfende des Tisches im Salon saß, so als ob ihm das ganze Haus gehören würde, keine Todesser hinter jeder Tür, hinter jeder Statue, selbst in den abgelegensten Winkeln des Gartens, in denen er sich als Kind immer versteckt hatte.

Auch seine Tante Bellatrix war nirgends zu sehen, bereit, auf das kleinste Zucken des schlangengleichen Gesichtes hin den Willen ihres Meisters zu erfüllen, oder sein Vater, blass und nur noch ein Schatten des Mannes, an den sich Draco noch aus seiner Kindheit erinnerte. Sie alle waren nicht hier, streiften stattdessen durch die Welt der Muggel, um unsichtbare Angst und formlosen Schrecken zu verbreiten an einem Abend, der eigentlich glücklich und fröhlich sein sollte, voller roter Wangen und leuchtender Kinderaugen und Geruch nach Bratäpfeln und Keksen. Und Draco war hier, um die beiden Gefangenen zu bewachen, einen alten, hilflosen Mann und ein junges Mädchen, dessen Entführung er, wenn schon nicht ausgeführt, dann doch zumindest geplant hatte.

Es sollte eine Strafe sein, das wusste er, denn wer würde zu Hause bleiben wollen für eine langweilige, aber dennoch notwendige Aufgabe, wo dort draußen doch so viele Opfer warteten, die man foltern, quälen, töten konnte? Aber manchmal waren Strafen das beste, was man bekommen konnte, und wenn Draco auch keine Ausrede eingefallen war, um in Hogwarts zu bleiben – denn selbst die Hölle, die das Schloss seit einem Jahr für ihn war, war besser, als zu sehen, wie Malfoy Manor dem Dunklen Lord praktisch gehörte – so konnte er doch hier zurückgelassen werden. Ein kleiner Hinweis an seine Tante hier, eine Bemerkung da, wie gerne er doch Muggel jagen würde, und sie hatte ihm befohlen, hierzubleiben, vorauseilender Gehorsam gegenüber den Wünsche ihres Herrn.

Der Dunkle Lord wollte die Malfoys für ihr Versagen bestrafen, für seines und für das seines Vaters, und Bellatrix führte seinen Willen aus, denn was konnte wichtiger sein? Doch keine Prinzipien, keine Loyalität zu ihrer Familie, zu ihrem eigenen Blut. Nur sich selbst bestrafte sie nicht, ihre Interpretation seines Willens war makellos, sie würde ihn nie enttäuschen.

Manchmal kostete es Draco all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um die Verachtung aus seinem Blick fern zu halten, und er war froh, dass er einen so großen Teil des Jahres in Hogwarts verbrachte. Doch in sechs Monaten würde ihm auch dieser letzte Fluchtweg verwehrt sein, denn dann hätte er sein siebtes Jahr beendet, wäre für immer gefangen in Malfoy Manor unter dem Dunklen Lord anstatt in Hogwarts unter Severus Snape. Und er wusste genau, welche der beiden Möglichkeiten er bevorzugte.

Manchmal, in den Momenten, in denen er glaubte, wahnsinnig werden zu müssen unter all der Angst und all dem Druck und all der Verzweiflung, hatte er überlegt, Snape nach einer Lehrerstelle zu fragen, ihn zu bitten, ihn anzuflehen, ihm zu helfen, ihn aus dem Alptraum zu retten, in den sich sein Zuhause verwandelt hatte. Aber die Idee starb immer ebenso schnell, wie seine Vernunft zurückkehrte.

Snape war loyal. Der Dunkle Lord vertraute Snape. Dumbledore war tot und der Unbrechbare Schwur aufgehoben. Es gab nichts, das Snape an ihn band, nichts außer einem Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit nach sechseinhalb Jahren als sein Schüler, das Draco sich vielleicht auch nur einbildete. Und wenn er in seiner Einschätzung falsch lag, würde nicht nur er leiden, sondern auch seine Familie – und seine Mutter hatte schon genug gelitten in den letzten Monaten und Jahren.

Die Tränen kamen plötzlich, wie immer in diesen seltenen Momenten, in denen er sich gestattete, zu _fühlen_ und nicht nur zu funktionieren, um nicht irgendwann den Verstand zu verlieren wegen all der angestauten Emotionen, und doch konnte er sich nicht fallen lassen. Selbst während sein Körper zitterte und bebte, während er sich auf sein Bett warf und in sein Kissen schluchzte, war da doch dieser eine Teil seiner selbst, abgeschottet und distanziert vom schreienden, brüllenden Rest, der nach draußen lauschte, nach lauten, groben Stimmen, nach den Geräuschen ankommender Todesser, die ihm sagen würden, dass er seine Maske wieder anlegen musste.

Doch nichts geschah während der langen Minuten – Stunden? Tage? - in denen er weinte, und schließlich verebbten die Tränen und er fühlte sich, obwohl ausgelaugt und erschöpft und noch immer verzweifelt, ein wenig ruhiger, ein wenig... _reiner_ als zuvor.

„Master Draco?", fragte eine leise, piepsige Stimme neben ihm und er blickte langsam auf, betrachtete die kleine Hauselfe mit den großen Ohren und der zierlichen Nase neben ihm, die sich, schon seit er sich erinnern konnte, um ihn und um sein Zimmer kümmerte.

„Billy?" Seine Stimme klang rau, krächzend, und er rollte sich langsam auf den Rücken, starrte für einen Moment die hohe, bemalte Decke an, bevor er den Tee auf seinem Nachttisch roch und sich langsam aufrichtete.

„Ja, Master Draco?" Sie klang eifrig, nicht so eingeschüchtert und ängstlich wie noch am Morgen, und er realisierte, dass nicht nur er diese Pause gebraucht hatte. Und dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis.

„Billy?", fragte er erneut, leise, während er nach der Tasse griff und einen kurzen, vorsichtigen Schluck Tee nahm, auch wenn er schon lange nicht mehr glaubte, dass das irgendwelche Probleme lösen würde. „Könntest du mir Sandwiches bringen und Tee und vielleicht ein paar Kekse dazu? Für zwei", fügte er leise hinzu, und die Hauselfe sah ihn aus großen, ängstlichen Augen an, während er hoffte, betete, ihre Loyalität nicht falsch eingeschätzt zu haben.

Für einen Moment zitterten ihre großen, ausdrucksstarken Ohren wie Laub im Wind, bis sie begriff, doch ihrem leisen Keuchen folgte ein heftiges, entschlossenes Nicken. „Ja, Master Draco." Sie zögerte nur einen Augenblick, bevor sie mit Angst in ihrer Stimme fragte: „Soll ich... soll ich das Tablett nach... nach _unten_ bringen?"

Ihre Stimme schrie, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte, und Draco nickte langsam. „Aber achte darauf, ob jemand kommt."

Wie traurig war es, dass er nicht mehr sagen musste? Die Hauselfe nickte erneut und verschwand mit einem Krachen, und Draco seufzte auf, nahm noch einen Schluck Tee, um seine trockenen Lippen zu befeuchten, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zückte und mit einer kurzen Bewegung die Spuren seiner Tränen verschwinden ließ – ein Spruch, den er schon früh gelernt hatte. Ein Malfoy weinte nicht – und vielleicht glaubte sein Vater das ja sogar selbst.

Mit dem bitteren Gedanken im Kopf trugen ihn seine langsamen Schritte aus seinem Zimmer, die Treppen hinunter bis in den dunklen, kalten Korridor mit der groben Holztür, hinter der er zwei verzweifelte Seelen eingesperrt hatte. „Wer schweigt, stimmt zu", hatte sein Vater immer gesagt, wenn seine Mutter ihn wieder einmal gebeten hatte, angefleht hatte, seine Ansichten nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu vertreten, damals, als sie noch nicht wieder in Mode waren nach dem ersten Krieg, und Draco glaubte, dass dieser Satz stimmte.

Doch wenn er das glaubte, machte er sich automatisch mitschuldig – er könnte fliehen, könnte den beiden zur Freiheit verhelfen, und doch glaubte er, dass der Schmerz, den die Konsequenzen mit sich bringen würden, schwerer wogen als die Schuld, die er durch seine Untätigkeit auf sich lud. Für seinen Verrat würde seine Familie sterben, und auch wenn sein Vater sich selbst in Gefahr begeben hatte, so hatte seine Mutter doch niemals das Dunkle Mal angenommen, sondern war durch die Entscheidungen ihrer Familie in diese Situation gekommen. Sie war auf eine kranke, verdrehte Art und Weise unschuldig, oder zumindest so unschuldig, wie jemand, der täglich Folter und Morde mitansah und nichts dagegen tat, sein konnte, und er wollte nicht, dass sie für seinen Verrat bestraft wurde. Auch wenn der Preis dafür seine Seele war.

„Master Draco!" Mit einem leisen Ploppen war Billy neben ihm aufgetaucht, auf ihren schmalen, knotigen Fingern balancierte sie ein großes Silbertablett, auf dem er eine Teekanne und zwei Tassen und einen Teller mit Weihnachtskeksen erkennen konnte, aber auch einige der kleinen, leichten Lunchpakete, die er als kleiner Junge immer bekommen hatte, wenn er den ganzen Tag draußen spielen wollte und die mehr enthielten, als ihre geringe Größe andeuteten. Für einen Moment brannten seine Augen mit den unterdrückten, glücklichen Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit, dann drängte er das Gefühl zurück in seinen Schrank und verschloss ihn mit einem Krachen. „Danke, Billy. Und ich verbiete dir, mit jemandem – irgendjemandem, selbst meiner Mutter oder meinem Vater – darüber zu sprechen, was hier heute passiert ist."

Die kleine Hauselfe nickte. „Danke, Master Draco."

Sein Befehl würde sie schützen, denn so konnte sie nicht verraten, was sie getan hatte, und dafür auch nicht bestraft werden. „Warne mich, wenn jemand kommt."

„Ja, Master Draco!"

Mit einem erneuten Ploppen verschwand sie und er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, stählte sich für Vorwürfe, für Schreie, für körperliche Angriffe, bevor er langsam die Tür öffnete und in den Kellerraum trat, in dem sein Vater früher seine schwarzmagischen Artefakte versteckt hatte.

„Hallo Draco." Luna Lovegood starrte ihm aus dem Halbdunkel entgegen, ihre großen, silbergrauen Augen vollkommen ruhig und ihr Gesicht gefasst, und er fragte sich, ob sie jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren hatte oder ob ihr eigener Wahnsinn sie gerade davor bewahrt hatte.

„Erm... Hallo." Egal, wie er sich diese Situation, diesen Moment vorgestellt hatte, das war nicht, was er erwartet hatte, und ihre Ruhe brachte ihn aus dem Konzept, irritierte ihn. Seine Überraschung musste sich auf seinem Gesicht oder in seiner Körperhaltung abgezeichnet haben, denn sie zuckte mit den Schultern, sodass ihre Radieschenohrringe baumelten. „Ich habe gewusst, dass du kommst."

Sie klang vollkommen ruhig, vollkommen sicher, auf jene Art, die normalerweise Betrunkene oder Verrückte auszeichnete und um sich Zeit zu kaufen schwang er seinen Zauberstab, beschwor einige Kerzen herauf, die unter der niedrigen Decke schwebten und ihr flackerndes Licht in dem kalten, schmutzigen, nassen Kellerraum verstreuten. „Hast du?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und wollte sarkastisch klingen, schaffte es aber nur bis zu resigniert und müde.

Sie nickte und strich sich eine Strähne schmutzigen, zerzausten blonden Haares hinter ihr Ohr. „Ja. Das ist doch dein Haus, oder?"

Er nickte langsam und machte vorsichtig einen Schritt weiter nach drinnen und noch einen, während das Tablett hinter ihm herschwebte. „Ja."

„Also ist es doch logisch, dass du irgendwann hierherkommen würdest." Ihre Gewissheit hatte nicht nachgelassen und verwirrte ihn noch mehr in einer Welt, in der nichts schwarz und weiß war, sondern alles nur grau und dunkel. „Und du bist nicht wie die Männer, die mich hierhergebracht haben, also war es logisch, dass du alleine kommst – weil du dann nett sein kannst."

Er starrte sie an und sie starrte hinauf zu ihm, mit diesen hervorstehenden, hellen Augen, die ihn anleuchteten wie die Christbaumkugeln, die in diesem Jahr nicht auf Malfoy Manor hingen, und plötzlich war er froh, dass selbst seine Tante Bellatrix das Konzept der Geisel so gut verstanden hatte, dass Luna nicht allzu viel passieren würde.

„Du denkst, dass ich _nett_bin?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer auf dem kalten, schmutzigen Boden sitzend, und er machte den letzten Schritt auf sie zu, ließ sich vor ihr auf die Knie sinken. „Dass du nett sein kannst. Du bist nicht immer nett."

Selbst mit dieser Einschränkung fühlten ihre Worte sich an wie eine Auszeichnung und mit einem Mal hatte er einen Kloß im Hals, wollte sie nehmen und mit ihr apparieren und alles hinter sich zurücklassen – aber nur für einen Moment. Danach kehrte die Realität zurück, und mit ihr ein merkwürdiges Widerstreben, zu tun, wofür er hierher gekommen war. Weil es bestätigen würde, was sie sagte, oder weil alles, was er danach tun würde, beweisen würde, dass sie Unrecht hatte, er wusste es nicht.

„Ich bin nie nett." Er wollte kalt klingen und wieder klang seine Stimme selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren resigniert.

„Vielleicht. Aber du bist auch nicht immer gemein. Manchmal bist du auch einfach nur einsam." Mit einem Mal wirkten ihre Augen nicht mehr lächerlich, sondern mindestens genauso scharfsichtig wie Snapes, und er fühlte sich nackt unter ihrem Blick. „Und du warst nie gemein zu mir, weil ich Loony Lovegood bin. Du warst gemein, weil ich eine Ravenclaw war, weil ich in Dumbledores Armee war, weil ich gegen die Todesser gekämpft habe. Das macht dich vielleicht nicht nett, aber sehr viel weniger scheinheilig als sehr viele andere."

Er blickte sich in dem kahlen Raum um, nur um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen, um ihrem Blick auszuweichen, und erst jetzt entdeckte er den alten Mann, der in einer Ecke lag, den Wasserkrug neben sich, den Kopf auf seine Arme gebettet und mit Lunas Hogwartsumhang zugedeckt. „Lass ihn schlafen", sagte sie nur leise. „Er schläft viel zu selten."

Draco verstand, was sie meinte, und dachte, dass er wahrscheinlich auch Albträume hätte, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn gefoltert hätte, bevor er mit einer leisen, zaghaften Geste das Tablett nach vorne schob. „Für dich. Für euch", meinte er sanft und glaubte, seine Stimme würde brechen unter dem ungewohnten Tonfall, doch Luna nickte nur und lächelte – ohne Überheblichkeit, ohne Ich-habs-doch-gesagt in ihrem Blick. „Danke."

Er beobachtete aufmerksam, wie sie sich Tee einschenkte und bedächtig nach einem Keks griff, ohne ein Anzeichen des Hungers, den sie spüren musste, so als ob sie sich gerade in einem Café getroffen hätten, in einer anderen Welt, in einer anderen Zeit, und nicht auf dem kalten, schmutzigen Boden eines Kellers hocken würden, an dessen Wänden das Wasser entlangrieselte.

Sie wirkte ruhig, so wie sie da saß, und zufrieden, auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise, die er nicht einmal in den Momenten seines Lebens verstanden hatte, als er gedacht hatte, alles zu haben, das es auf dieser Welt gab – gutes Aussehen, Reichtum, jedes Geschenk, das er sich nur wünschen konnte.

Vielleicht war es das, was sie so merkwürdig wirken ließ – diese Sicherheit, dass sie die Welt kannte, dass alle anderen falsch lagen, wenn sie sie verrückt nannten, vielleicht war es das, was sie von anderen jungen Menschen unterschied. Er hatte den Gedanken gerade zu Ende gedacht, als sie sich in seine Arme stürzte und begann, gegen seine Schulter zu schluchzen.

Er war über Überraschung hinaus – er hatte so oft gedacht, dass es keine schlimmere Grausamkeit geben konnte, und war jedes Mal von neuem eines Besseren belehrt worden, hatte so oft gedacht, dass er nicht mehr ertragen konnte – und das weinende Mädchen in seinen Armen war auf absurde, kranke Art beruhigend für ihn. Es war, was er erwartet hatte, als er hierhergekommen war, und es war jemand, der keine Angst davor hatte, ihn zu berühren, jemand, der sich weich und warm und lebendig anfühlte, dessen Atem er auf der Haut seines Nackens spüren konnte als Beweis dafür, dass er nicht tot war. Dass er noch immer atmete. Dass er noch immer fühlte. Und dass er nicht alleine war mit seiner Qual, auch wenn sie das – zumindest hoffte er das – nicht wissen konnte.

Unsicher tätschelte er ihren Rücken, streichelte über ihr verfilztes Haar, murmelte nichtssagende, beruhigende, sanfte Lügen in ihr Ohr – Lügen darüber, dass alles gut werden würde, dass man sie von hier wegholen würde, dass sie ihren Vater wieder sehen würde – und vergaß die Zeit, vergaß seine schmerzenden Knie, vergaß, dass er eigentlich Angst haben müsste, entdeckt zu werden, bis er schließlich bemerkte, dass ihr Atem ruhiger ging, dass ihre Schultern nicht mehr unter seinen Fingern zuckten, dass die Tränen an seinem Hals nachgelassen hatten.

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich unter ihr, um sie nicht zu wecken, und wirklich, sie murmelte nur etwas an seinem Hals, das ein Dank sein konnte oder auch nicht, bevor er sie so zart und bequem auf dem harten Steinboden ablegte, wie er es nur vermochte. Sie hatte zwar alle Kekse gegessen, doch die Lunchpakete lagen noch immer unangetastet auf dem Tablett und er schob sie in die Tasche ihrer dicken Wolljacke – sie würde Bescheid wissen und sie teilen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Fast scheu warf er noch einen Blick auf sie, sie sah unschuldig aus und sehr verletzlich mit ihren geschlossenen Augen und etwas krampfte sich in seiner Brust zusammen, als er daran dachte, dass sie sich in seinen Armen sicher genug, geborgen genug gefühlt hatte, um einzuschlafen. Er wollte sich schon erheben, war sich sicher, dass die Todesser bald zurückkommen würden, und doch nahm er sich diesen einen Moment, um ihr Bild in seinen Gedanken einzubrennen, bevor er ihr aus einem dummen Gryffindorimpuls, von dem dachte, dass er schon längst gestorben wäre, einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte. Für einen Moment bewegte er sich nicht, saugte das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihrer Haut auf, bevor er sich erhob, mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes die Kerzen und das Tablett verschwinden ließ und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss.


	11. Von Löwen und Schlangen

**Pairing:** Theodore Nott/Dean Thomas gewünscht von Kijadra

**11. Von Löwen und Schlangen**

Er hatte keine Angst mehr, schon lange nicht. Angst, erwischt zu werden, Angst, dass er nicht auftauchen würde, Angst, dass sein Vater davon erfahren könnte. Oder zumindest versuchte er, sich das einzureden.

Der kleine Knoten in seine Magen, die Art, wie er sich am Zusammenzucken hindern musste bei jedem unerwarteten Geräusch, das war keine Angst – das war nur wohlbedachte Vorsicht im Angesicht von gravierenden Risiken. Und der Verlust von Hauspunkten für Slytherin war nur das geringste davon. Wobei... wenn er es richtig einrichtete... Nein. Er schob den Gedanken zur Seite, bevor er noch richtig Form angenommen hatte und duckte sich hinter eine mit Stechpalmen behangene Rüstung, um den Korridor entlangzuspähen.

Dean vertraute ihm, und er würde dieses Vertrauen, das er sich so hart hatte erarbeiten müssen, nicht wegwerfen, nicht für dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor – das war es nicht wert. Vor allem weil das, was sie hatten – was auch immer es war – im selben Moment sterben würde wie Deans Glaube an seine Ehrlichkeit.

Der Korridor, der zum Gryffindorturm hinaufführte, war verlassen, lag vergraben unter dieser merkwürdig dichten Art von Stille, die nur der Schnee und die Kälte draußen zu erzeugen vermochten, so als ob jedes Geräusch ersticken würde unter der weißen Pracht. Wie weit entfernt spürte er, wie sich sein Magen noch enger zusammenzog, während sein Atem wie Nebel vor seinem Gesicht schwebte. Was, wenn Dean nicht kam? Was, wenn er dieselbe Idee gehabt hatte wie er und Filch im nächsten Moment hinter ihm stehen würde, seine schwere, schmutzige Hand auf seiner Schulter?

„Theo!" Eine Stimme in seinem Rücken – die richtige Stimme, und er stieß den Atem, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte, mit einem Zischen aus, das fast zu laut war für die gefrorene Stille des Korridors.

„Dean." Er antwortete ruhiger, gemessener – er war keiner von diesen lauten, enthusiastischen Gryffindors, die ihr Herz auf der Zunge trugen, obwohl er manchmal kein Problem damit hatte, mit einem von ihnen zusammen zu sein. Besonders in Nächten wie dieser.

Er wandte sich um, ein kurzer Blick, ein gemessenes Nicken und sie verschwanden gemeinsam in die andere Richtung, Dean ein wenig nervös, er selbstbewusster, so als ob er jedes Recht hätte, in diesem Moment in diesem Korridor zu sein, bis sie schließlich hinter einem Wandteppich verschwinden konnten, der ihnen ein wenig Schutz bot und ihre Stimmen dämpfte. „Peeves wirft gerade Stinkbomben auf die Statue von Godric Gryffindor – deswegen der Umweg", erklärte Dean fast ein wenig rechtfertigend und Theo konnte den Anflug eines Kicherns nicht unterdrücken – Slytherin blieb eben Slytherin.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte er leise, nachdem sie für einen Moment gemeinsam auf ein leises Kratzen im Korridor gelauscht hatten, das vielleicht von den Schritten eines Lehrers stammte oder auch nicht und in ihm den Wunsch weckte, an einen geschützteren Platz zu gelangen.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir könnten in die Küche gehen, oder wieder nachsehen, ob der Raum der Wünsche frei ist, oder ins Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler."

Deans Teint verbarg es meist gut, doch mittlerweile konnte Theo erkennen, wann er errötete, und dies war einer der Augenblicke – und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hatte er Mitleid mit ihm. Wenn auch nur ein bisschen. „Besser in den Raum der Wünsche", erklärte er flüsternd und grinste leicht. „Ich meine, stell dir vor wir würden Draco begegnen..."

Der Gedanke war witzig, zumindest, wenn man nur an das überraschte Gesicht dachte, das Malfoy machen würde, und nicht an die Konsequenzen, die aus seiner Entdeckung folgen würden – und so weit ließ er ihn gar nicht kommen, sondern schob ihn zuvor zurück in seinen Hinterkopf, wo er hingehörte. Immerhin hatte er keine Angst, und das sollte auch so bleiben.

Gemeinsam und doch alleine schlichen sie durch die Gänge, Dean ein Stück vor ihm, sodass der andere verschwinden konnte, wenn einer von ihnen von einem Lehrer entdeckt würde, oder einem Vertrauensschüler, oder Mrs Norris, oder Filch, oder Peeves, oder... Auch diesen Gedanken unterdrückte er resolut – es hatte keinen Zweck, sich über all die Möglichkeiten, wie sie ihren kleinen Ausflug ins Chaos oder schlimmeres stürzen konnten, Gedanken zu machen, bevor eine dieser Möglichkeiten vor ihnen auftauchte. Und falls das geschah, musste er einen kühlen Kopf bewahren – nicht gemeinsam erwischt zu werden war wichtiger, als nicht erwischt zu werden, und für den Fall, dass man sie nahe beieinander aufgriff, hatten sie sich eine hübsche Geschichte ausgedacht, die starken Bezug nahm auf die Gryffindor-Slytherin-Rivalität und die möglicherweise sogar irgendjemand glauben würde. Hagrid vielleicht – eigentlich schade, dass er nicht im Schloss patrouillierte.

Dean erreichte das glatte, vollkommen normal aussehende Stück Wand, das die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche verbarg, vor ihm und begann, nach einem kurzen, scheuen Blick zu ihm, davor auf und ab zu gehen, die Augen fast geschlossen vor Konzentration. Er sah... interessant aus, das musste Theo zugeben, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte, doch erst als er näher kam, an einer bis zur Unkenntlichkeit geschmückten Statue vorbei, konnte er hören, was Dean sagte. „Ich brauche einen Raum, um mich mit Theo zu treffen, ich brauche einen Raum, um mich mit Theo zu treffen..."

Und zu seiner Überraschung – denn das letzte Mal, als sie hier gewesen waren, in der Kälte und der Nervosität, war nichts geschehen und sie waren danach in die Küche geschlichen – erschien eine Tür in der Wand und Dean schoss ein schnelles Grinsen auf ihn ab, in dem mindestens ebenso viel Erleichterung mitschwang, wie er selbst fühlte.

Dean hielt die Tür für ihn auf mit einer kleinen Verbeugung, die ungeübt und grob auf ihn wirkte, da er als Reinblüter mit diesen Gesten aufgewachsen war und trotzdem ein kleines Feuer in seinem Bauch entfachte, als er an ihm vorbei in den Raum trat. Trotz des Bedürfnisses, möglichst schnell den ungeschützten Korridor zu verlassen, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Schritt für einen Moment stockte, als er seinen Blick über das Zimmer schweifen ließ, ein kleiner Moment, der auch von Dean nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Was...?", fragte er leise, vorsichtig, doch die Frage in seiner Stimme ebbte in dem Augenblick ab, als er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte und neben Theo getreten war – und sah, was für einen Raum er sich gewünscht hatte.

Diesmal musste er die Röte auf Deans Wangen nicht sehen, denn er konnte die Hitze fast spüren, die von seinem... was eigentlich? Freund? er konnte es nicht sagen – ausging, und das süffisante Grinsen sprang von alleine auf sein Gesicht. „Das ist für dich also ein Raum, in dem wir uns treffen können?", fragte er mit einem Unterton, der viel zu... _erleichtert_ klang, um seinem Scherz die nötige Schärfe zu verleihen, und Dean schnaubte.

„Das nächste Mal wünschst du dir etwas. Und bevor du fragst, _daran_ hab ich nicht gedacht", entgegnete er in einem Tonfall, der irgendwann, in einem anderen Leben vielleicht, hätte trocken sein sollen, und deutete auf das große Himmelbett mit der roten Bettwäsche und den silbernen Pfosten – und wie klischeehaft war das denn? – das halb hinter einem Vorhang verborgen in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. „Na gut, vielleicht eine halbe Sekunde lang", relativierte Dean, während er auf die kleine Sitzecke zusteuerte und für einen Moment unschlüssig wartete, bis Theo ihm folgte und ihn mit einer kleinen Geste einlud, Platz zu nehmen.

„Eine halbe Sekunde, ja?" Er grinste ein wenig, während er sich auf einen der Sessel fallen ließ und seine langen, dünnen Beine von sich streckte, doch er war viel zu erleichtert und zu froh, um Dean weiter zu necken, wie es sich für einen guten Slytherin, dem eine solche Gelegenheit geboten wurde, gehörte.

Es war schon ein Erfolg gewesen, dass Dean überhaupt zugestimmt hatte, sich mit ihm zu treffen und sich nur mit ihm zu unterhalten, und doch hatte er die nagenden Zweifel – nicht Angst! – in seinem Inneren nicht vertreiben können. Dass er ihn nur ausnutzen wollte, um sich mit seinen Gryffindor-Freunden über ihn lustig zu machen. Dass er Slytherin im Hauspokal schaden wollte. Dass er einen Streich plante, der ihn vor der ganze Schule lächerlich machen würde.

Und schließlich, als er langsam begann, vertrauen zu fassen, sah, dass Dean ihn auch mochte – denn kein Gryffindor konnte so gut schauspielern – war die schlimmste Angst von allen gekommen. Dass Dean nur mit ihm befreundet sein wollte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Alles andere hätte er irgendwie ertragen, die Demütigung, die Schmach, die Häme der anderen Slytherins, doch der Gedanke, dass sie sich weiter treffen würden, einmal die Woche oder auch zweimal, und doch nicht mehr zwischen ihnen sein würde, dieser Gedanke hatte ihn fast dazu gebracht, Dean zu sagen, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte.

Und jetzt hatte er eine Antwort. Ohne damit gerechnet zu haben, ohne sie erwartet zu haben, ohne mit einer größeren Erwartung hierhergekommen zu sein als der, dass sie sich unterhalten würden und lachen und Dean über Fußball erzählen und Theo über die Reisen, die er mit seinem Vater unternommen hatte, noch bevor seine Welt aus den Fugen geraten war. Und irgendwie machte die Überraschung dieses Gefühl – dieses wunderbare, überraschte, erleichterte, glückliche Gefühl in seinem Bauch, das versuchte, jede Zelle seines Körpers auszufüllen – noch kostbarer und wertvoller, als wenn er es erwartet hätte. Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, was er mit diesem neugewonnenen Wissen anstellen konnte.

Dean wirkte noch immer verlegen und schien es nicht zu wagen, ihn anzusehen, und noch während Theo überlegte, was er jetzt sagen konnte, das nicht peinlich oder kitschig oder abgedroschen oder alles zusammen klingen würde, begriff er, wieso. Seine neugewonnene Sicherheit, das Wissen über die Absichten des anderen, das ihn gerade so immens erleichtert hatte – Dean besaß es nicht und fühlte sich wahrscheinlich wie Theo noch vor wenigen Minuten, genauso nervös, genauso unsicher.

Es war ein Zeichen für die fortschreitende Erosion all seiner Slytherin-Ideale, dass er keine Sekunde brauchte, um einen dummen, hitzköpfigen, enthusiastischen, gryffindor-mäßigen Plan zu fassen und den ersten Teil davon auszuführen: Neben Dean auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen.

Theo ließ ihm nur einen Moment, die Überraschung, die sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, zu überwinden, bevor er erneut grinste. „Ich mag es", meinte er trocken mit einer kleinen Kopfbewegung in die Richtung des Bettes, „und wer weiß, vielleicht brauchen wir es ja auch eines Tages."

Eine Sekunde, zwei, drei, um das Gesagte einsinken zu lassen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und lächelte nonchalant. „Falls ein Lehrer genau vor der Tür patrouilliert und wir nicht nach draußen können ist es sicher praktisch."

Theo hatte keine Zeit gehabt, über seinen Plan nachzudenken, herauszufinden, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, und jetzt, da die Worte ihren Weg nach draußen gefunden hatten, er sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen konnte, spürte er, wie die Unsicherheit wieder in ihm hochkroch. Hatte er sich zu weit nach vorne gewagt, zu viel von seinen Gefühlen preisgegeben?

Dean schnaubte. „Du bist ein Idiot, Theo."

Die Worte gruben sich tief, schmerzten, für einen Augenblick oder zwei, bis ihr Tonfall schließlich in seinen bewussten Verstand vordrang. Sie klangen nicht verletzend, eher... neckend, und er hatte einen Moment, zu erkennen, dass er mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen worden war, bevor eine Hand in seinen Haaren ihn unerbittlich zu Dean hinüberzog.

„Zumindest manchmal." Zwei Worte, ein Blick aus diesen dunklen Augen, der den seinen einfing und ein kurzer Moment, in dem er versuchte zu begreifen, dann trafen sich ihre Lippen und Theodore Nott verschob das Nachdenken auf später... viel später.


	12. Unter Eichen

**Pairing:** James Potter/Lily Evans gewünscht von ScorpiusMalfoy und ginnygirl_95

**12. Unter Eichen**

Sie war wunderschön. Der Anblick des Schlosses, dessen Fenster warm in der Dunkelheit leuchteten, der Wald, der vor ihnen schimmerte, die einzelnen, tanzenden Schneeflocken und die von ihrer Pracht herabgedrückten Äste – nichts konnte mithalten mit dem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, dem Funkeln in ihren grünen Augen und der Röte auf ihren Wangen.

„Ist es noch weit?", fragte sie mit einem Lachen in der Stimme und hielt inne, um ihre Arme um ihn zu schlingen und ihre kalte Nase an seinem Hals zu vergraben, und er glaubte, dass es nichts schöneres geben konnte, als sie so nahe bei sich zu spüren.

„Nein", antwortete er sanft und hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Stimme so anders klang, so viel weicher, als wenn er mit seinen Freunden sprach. „Siehst du die große Tanne dort vorne? Dort müssen wir abbiegen, und dann nur noch ein paar Schritte." Er hielt einen Moment inne, um über ihren Rücken zu streicheln, dann löste er sich widerwillig von ihr und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Ist der Schnee zu tief für dich?"

Sie lachte – das schönste Geräusch der Welt, zumindest in seinen Ohren – und zog ihn weiter, lief mit ihm den Pfad am See entlang mit diesem fröhlichen Enthusiasmus, der mit jedem Schritt, jedem Kichern hinausschrie, wie sehr sie das Leben liebte. Und _er_ liebte _sie_ dafür.

Hand in Hand legten sie die letzten Schritte am Ufer des vereisten Sees zurück, bevor sie schließlich abbogen, einem kleinen, gewundenen Pfad folgten, der in der Dunkelheit zwischen Bäumen und hohen Büschen entlangführte. James' Zauberstab leuchtete ihnen den Weg, doch der _Lumos_ konnte die Schatten zwischen den kahlen, von Schnee bedeckten Ästen nie ganz durchdringen und er spürte, wie Lily hinter ihm seine Hand fester hielt und näher an ihn heranrückte. Er bezweifelte, dass sie ihre eigene, unterbewusste Reaktion überhaupt bemerkt hatte und wusste, dass sie ihn auslachen würde, wenn er sie erwähnte, und doch grollte dieser urtümliche Teil seiner selbst, der seine Frau beschützen wollte, zufrieden auf. Auch wenn er ihr das niemals sagen würde.

Einen Augenblick später brachen sie durch die letzten Äste und traten hinaus auf eine Lichtung, weißer Schnee glitzerte zu ihren Füßen und zog sich die letzten Meter hinauf bis zu der riesigen Eiche, die die Hügelkuppe überragte. Selbst ohne ihre Blätter, die Rinde dunkel von Feuchtigkeit und die Äste schwer vor Schnee, wirkte sie majestätisch und Lily hielt einen Moment inne, nahm die ganze Größe des Baumes in sich auf, bevor sie James folgte, der bereits vorausgestapft war.

Breit und gigantisch wie ein Fels ragte der Stamm des Baumes vor ihnen auf, während er ihn gemeinsam mit Lily betrachtete. „Was meinst du, wie alt sie ist?", fragte sie leise, doch James konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich fand es immer schön, mir vorzustellen, dass die Gründer genau hier standen, an diesem Baum, auf diesem Hügel, über den See blickten und sich sagten: 'Dort bauen wir unser Schloss!'"

Lily lächelte und er badete in dem Gefühl, diesen Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht gezaubert zu haben, doch nach einem Moment legte James seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und drehte sie sanft um. Am Fuße des Abhanges, den sie gerade erstiegen hatten, schimmerte der zugefrorene See und auf seiner anderen Seite leuchteten die Fenster des Schlosses warm und gelb in der Dunkelheit, verbreiteten eine Wärme, die sie in ihren Herzen spüren konnten anstatt auf ihrer Haut.

„Es ist wunderschön hier", flüsterte Lily leise, fast ehrfürchtig, und er zog sie noch näher an sich, schlang seine Arme um ihren Bauch, sodass sie sich an ihn kuscheln konnte und ihre wollene Mütze seine Nase kitzelte.

„Das ist es", antwortete er leise in ihr Ohr, spürte, wie ihre Wärme sich einen Weg durch seinen und ihren Winterumhang erkämpfte, nur um bei ihm anzukommen – so wie er gekämpft hatte, um sie zu erreichen. Im Nachhinein war es vielleicht keine schlechte Sache – sie hatte ihn dazu getrieben, über sich hinauszuwachsen, ein besserer Mensch zu werden, seine eigenen Bedürfnisse und Wünsche für die anderer zurückzustecken. Und natürlich verdiente er sie nicht, aber wer hatte schon etwas dagegen, etwas trotzdem zu bekommen, auch wenn er es nicht verdiente?

Zufrieden spürte er, wie sie sich entspannte, sich gegen ihn lehnte, und gemeinsam genossen sie die Aussicht, sahen zu, wie die kleinen, hellen Stecknadelknöpfe der Fenster einer nach dem anderen erloschen, bis schließlich das ganze Schloss zu schlafen schien. Es war immer ein berauschendes Gefühl, die Geheimnisse der Nacht zu ergründen, während alle anderen in ihren Betten lagen, die einzigen zu sein, die die Stille und die Dunkelheit durchbrachen. Die Magie des Schnees um sie herum, die Kälte, die versuchte, unter ihre Kleidung zu kriechen und die ihre Wangen rötete, machten diese Momente nur noch überwältigender, doch der wirkliche Unterschied, das wusste er, der wirkliche Unterschied war Lily. So aufregend es auch war, mit seinen Freunden die Regeln zu brechen und über die Ländereien zu stromern, um Abenteuer zu erleben – es war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Gefühl, mit ihr hier zu stehen, um das Schloss und die Sterne zu betrachten und sich in den Armen zu halten.

Er musste sich wohl bewegt haben bei dem Gedanken, denn Lily legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um zu ihm hochzublicken, eine stumme Frage in ihren Augen. Die einzigen Antworten, die er gab, waren ein sanfter, vorsichtiger Kuss und seine kalten Finger, die sich auf ihre Wangen schlichen. Ihre Haut fühlte sich weich und warm und lebendig an auf der seinen, fremd und neu und wunderbar und doch auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise vertraut, so als ob sie nie etwas anderes getan hätten als unter einer uralten Eiche zu stehen und sich zu küssen. So als ob sie schon immer zu ihm und er schon immer zu ihr gehört hätte.

Schließlich, als er glaubte, das viele Glück nicht mehr zu ertragen, löste sie sich von ihm, wandte sich ganz ihm zu und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, streichelte mit ihren Daumen über den Schatten eines Bartes, der sich auf seinen Wangen abzeichnete. Sie war nachdenklich geworden, das konnte er in ihren Augen sehen, die ihn schon immer fasziniert hatten, schon damals, als sie beide noch nicht mehr als zwei Kinder gewesen waren. Da war etwas in ihnen, dieses sanfte, grüne Leuchten, das direkt aus ihrem guten Herz zu kommen schien und jedem, der nur hinzusehen vermochte, verriet, was für ein wundervoller Mensch sie war, und er konnte sich nicht sattsehen an ihnen.

„Du bist anders", flüsterte sie leise und ihr Atem hing wie eine kleine, weiße Wolke zwischen ihnen, bevor der Nachtwind sie davontrug.

„Anders?", fragte er vorsichtig, trug all seinen Mut zusammen, bevor die Angst vor ihrer Antwort überhand nehmen konnte.

Sie lächelte nur und drückte einen dieser sanften, vorsichtigen Küsse auf seine Lippen. „Anders, als ich mir dich vorgestellt hätte."

„Ist das schlimm?", fragte er atemlos, während die Nervosität seine Brust zusammendrückte und ihre Finger beruhigend durch den Ansatz seiner Haare strichen.

„Schlimm?" Sie lachte, ein leises, fast unsicheres Geräusch. „Nein. Nur anders..."

„Wie anders?" Der Gedanke ließ ihm keine Ruhe, er wollte eine Antwort, wollte wissen, was sie meinte – bis er spürte, wie ihr Brustkorb sich unter einem leisen Seufzen hob und er seine Frage bereute.

Für einen Moment sah sie zur Seite, zu den Sternen, die über den Baumwipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes schimmerten, bevor sie ihn nachdenklich anblickte. „Ich kenne dich schon so lange, James... und ich habe dich mit so vielen anderen Mädchen gesehen, und irgendwie... hab ich gedacht, dass du bei mir so ähnlich wärst wie bei ihnen. Und das bist du nicht. Du bist... anders." Sie hielt inne, die grünen Augen dunkler als sonst, während sie in sich zu blicken schien und nicht in sein Gesicht. „Du nimmst ernst, was ich sage. Du lachst mich nicht aus. Und du siehst mich anders an als sie... ganz anders."

Seine Finger schlichen sich an ihre Wangen, ohne, dass er den bewussten Gedanken gefasst hatte, vergruben sich in ihren roten Haarsträhnen, während die Erleichterung als Welle durch seinen Körper schwappte. „Weißt du, wieso?", flüsterte er rau, ob vor Aufregung oder vor Kälte konnte er nicht sagen, und sie schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf, der von seinen Händen eingerahmt wurde.

Trotzdem leuchteten ihre Augen und er beugte sich nach vorne, schmiegte seine Lippen an die ihren in einem Kuss, der mehr versprach, bevor er sich vorsichtig zurückzog und mit seinem Daumen über ihre Mundwinkel streichelte. „Weil ich dich liebe, Lily."

Sie wirkte nicht überrascht, und trotzdem antwortete sie nicht sofort, hastig, sondern nahm sich die Zeit, ihn anzulächeln – ihn anzustrahlen – bevor sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihre Nase hinter seinem Ohr vergrub. „Ich liebe dich auch, James."

Er hörte ihre Worte nicht nur, er spürte sie auch, ihren warmen Atem an seiner Haut, ihre Haare, die seinen Halsansatz kitzelten, und er hielt sie fest, fest, fest, während über ihnen die Zweige der Eiche im Wind knarrten und die Sterne leuchteten, unberührt vom Glück der Hexe und des Zauberers, die sich in ihrem Licht umarmten.


	13. Wünsche und Prophezeiungen

**Pairing:** Lavender Brown/Cedric Diggory gewünscht von Ellareen

**13. Wünsche und Prophezeiungen**

„Heute wirst du das, was du dir schon immer gewünscht hast, bekommen." Professor Trelawneys Worte hallten noch immer in ihr nach, während sie die vielen Treppen, die von ihrem Turmzimmer hinabführen, hinunterhastete. „Heute wirst du das, was du dir schon immer gewünscht hast, bekommen."

Lavender wusste, was sie sich schon immer wünschte, na gut, zumindest seit zwei Jahren, und das war doch eigentlich immer, oder? Sie wünschte sich, dass Cedric Diggory sie ansah, sie anlächelte, vielleicht sogar Cho Chang einen Korb gab, um mit ihr auf den Weihnachtsball zu gehen. Und Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiungen stimmten immer, das wusste Lavender, seit ihre Lehrerin den Tod ihres Kaninchens vorhergesagt hatte.

Atemlos erreichte sie die Eingangshalle, die goldenen Strahlen der tiefstehenden Wintersonne fielen durch die hohen Fenster herein und sie blickte sich um. Halb und halb hatte sie erwartet, Cedric hier und jetzt über den Weg zu laufen, doch anscheinend meinte es das Schicksal nicht gut mit ihr – aber beim Abendessen, beim Abendessen ganz bestimmt!

Aus Monaten der Beobachtung wusste sie, dass Cedric meist früh aß, damit er mit seinen Freunden zusammensitzen konnte, und so hastete sie die Treppen hinauf in den Gryffindorturm, um ihre Tasche dort abzustellen. Auf dem Weg begegnete sie Parvati, und unter vielem Kichern und Giggeln erzählte sie ihr, was geschehen war und was sie erhoffte. Ihre Freundin nickte enthusiastisch. „Ja, ganz bestimmt! Und er sieht so gut aus! Und stell ihn dir erst im Festumhang vor!" Lavender musste sich bei dem Gedanken davon abhalten, kleine, fröhliche Pirouetten über den Flur zu drehen, aber dafür wäre heute Abend im Schlafsaal noch genug Zeit, auch wenn Hermine Granger ihr dann wieder diesen bösen, abwertenden Blick zuwerfen würde, den sie nicht leiden konnte.

Gemeinsam hasteten die beiden Mädchen die Treppen wieder hinunter und nahmen am noch leeren Gryffindor-Tisch Platz, den Blick auf die Tür zur Eingangshalle gerichtet, um den Auftritt des Helden nicht zu verpassen.

„Meinst du, er kommt?", wisperte sie Parvati zu und ihre Freundin nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm. „Natürlich kommt er!"

„Und dann? Was soll ich dann machen? Ihn ansprechen? Und was, wenn seine Freunde die ganze Zeit um ihn herumstehen?"

Doch bevor Parvati eine Antwort geben konnte, schlug die Tür zur Großen Halle auf und herein trat Cedric Diggory – doch nicht in Begleitung seiner Freunde, wie Lavender befürchtet hatte, sondern Arm in Arm mit Cho Chang.

„Merlin!", wisperte sie nur, während sie spürte, wie all ihre Hoffnungen zerbrachen. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen – so überzeugt von Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiung – dass sie nicht einmal daran gedacht hätte, dass er noch mit Cho ausging, und jetzt standen sie gemeinsam vor ihr, kichern, schmachtend, lachend.

Sie spürte, wie Parvati beruhigend ihre Hand drückte und doch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Wenigstens tauchte in diesem Moment das Essen auf den Haustischen auf, was die anderen anwesenden Schüler von ihr ablenkte, und teilnahmslos nahm tat sie sich ein wenig auf, um nicht aufzufallen. Konnte es sein? Konnte es sein, dass Professor Trelawneys Vorhersagen nicht immer zutrafen? Aber das war doch unmöglich!

„Vielleicht streiten sie sich noch?", fragte Parvati hoffnungsvoll, aber trotz ihrer Zuversicht passierte während des Essens nichts und Lavender schob sich lustlos einen Löffel oder zwei in den Mund, während sie vor Tränen kaum ihren Teller sehen konnte. Schon wollte sie in den Gryffindorturm zurücklaufen und sich dort in ihrem Bett verkriechen, einfach die ganze Welt vergessen, als Cho vom Ravenclawtisch zu Cedric hinüberging und sich verabschiedete und ihr damit neue Hoffnung gab. Was immer auch passieren würde, ein Hindernis auf dem Weg zu ihrem Traumprinzen war nun beseitigt, und nun brachte sie es sogar über sich, ihr Aussehen in ihrem kleinen Taschenspiegel zu überprüfen.

Wie erwartet sah sie ziemlich verweint aus, aber wenigstens waren ihre Haare noch immer in Form und ein paar Minuten würden auch die letzten Spuren ihrer Tränen beseitigen. „Parvati? Mein Umhang?"

Ihre Freundin zupfte noch ein paar Haare und Flusen von dem schwarzen Stoff, bevor sie sie schließlich noch einmal drückte und ihr ein überzeugtes „Du schaffst es!" ins Ohr flüsterte, gerade als Cedric vom Hufflepufftisch aufstand und die Große Halle verließ.

Lavender beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen, da sie nicht wusste, wo er seinen Gemeinschaftsraum hatte, doch zu ihrer Überraschung bog er am Eingang des Schlosses ab, lief hinaus auf die Ländereien, obwohl die Sonne gerade unterging und der Schnee abseits der Wege kniehoch lag. _Wenigstens__ist__es__romantisch!_

Doch auch dieser Gedanke konnte sie nicht warm halten, im Gegensatz zu Cedric trug sie nur ihren Hogwartsumhang und nicht ihren Winterumhang, aber vielleicht – nur vielleicht – würde er ihr ja seinen leihen. In einem der Romane, die sie gelesen hatte, machte der Held das, und Cedric war doch ein Held, wie er im Buche stand, oder sogar noch ein bisschen besser, immerhin war er der Champion Hogwarts' für das Trimagische Turnier.

Nach einigen Minuten stellte Lavender überrascht fest, dass Cedric langsamer wurde, der Schnee nicht mehr so um ihn herumflog, während er lief, und schließlich auf einer Bank in der Nähe der Gewächshäuser Platz nahm, hinter deren angelaufenen Fenstern die Umrisse exotischer und gefährlicher Pflanzen hevorschimmerten. Unsicher, was sie tun sollte, stockte ihr Schritt, aber trotzdem fand sie den Mut, immer weiter zu gehen – wenn sie jetzt stehen blieb, würde ihr Traum vielleicht nie in Erfüllung gehen.

Cedric bemerkte sie erst, als sie direkt vor ihm stand, und hob langsam den Kopf, ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Vielleicht hatte er sich mit Cho gestritten und sah deswegen so traurig aus? Hoffnung keimte in Lavender auf.

„Darf ich... darf ich mich neben dich setzen?" Sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg – nicht einmal richtig sprechen konnte sie in seiner Gegenwart, so verrückt machte er sie! - doch zu ihrer Überraschung nickte er und rückte sogar ein wenig auf der steinernen Bank zur Seite, damit sie Platz nehmen konnte.

„Danke."

Doch entgegen allem, was sie erwartet hatte, begann er nun kein interessantes, anregendes Gespräch mit ihr, erzählte von seinen Heldentaten bei der ersten Aufgabe oder von den Quidditch-Spielen im letzten Jahr, sondern starrte nachdenklich nach vorne, ohne überhaupt Notiz von ihr zu nehmen. So konnte das nicht weitergehen, immerhin war der romantische Sonnenuntergang schon fast vorbei und sie begann zunehmend zu frösteln.

„Ähm..."

Nicht gerade das intelligenteste, was sie sagen konnte, doch wenigstens wandte Cedric sich ihr nun zu und betrachtete sie aus ihren grauen Augen. „Ja?"

„Ähm..." Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie sagen sollte, was sie fragen sollte, bis es schließlich, um nicht wie ein absoluter Vollidiot vor ihm zu sitzen, aus ihr herausbrach: „Bist du noch immer mit Cho Chang zusammen?"

„Ja." Cedric runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wieso?"

„Und... und gehst du mit ihr auf den Weihnachtsball?"

Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich nun etwas aus, das Lavender nicht so genau bestimmen konnte, und doch machte es sie unruhig und nervös, weil es anzudeuten schien, dass dieses Gespräch nicht den Ausgang nehmen würde, den sie sich wünschte.

„Und was geht dich das an? Wer bist du überhaupt?"

Sie spürte, wie die Tränen wieder versuchten, sich auf ihre Wangen hinabzukämpfen, doch sie nahm all ihren Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit zusammen. „Ich bin Lavender Brown. Und willst du nicht lieber mit mir auf den Ball gehen?"

„Ich...", machte Cedric und plötzlich sah er so hilflos aus, dass sie ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte – für einen Augenblick. „Ich kann ihr doch nicht einfach absagen! Und außerdem kenne ich dich gar nicht und sie ist meine Freundin! Du siehst wirklich aus wie ein süßes, nettes Mädchen, und ich bin sicher, du wirst jemanden finden, der mit dir geht, aber ich kann nicht!"

Keine Sekunde länger hielt sie es auf dieser Bank aus, und ohne darauf zu achten, was er noch sagte oder wie er dreinsah, stürzte sie davon, den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Sie bemerkte weder ihre kalten Füße noch ihre eisigen Finger, doch nicht, weil sie vor Glück schwebte, wie sie eigentlich erwartet hatte, sondern weil sie nichts spürte vor Schmerz in ihrem Inneren.

Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, wie sie die Treppen hinauf lief oder der Fetten Dame das Passwort sagte oder durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hastete, bemüht, ihre Tränen zu verbergen, und kam erst wieder zu sich, als sie in ihrem Bett lag, die Decke bis ans Kinn gezogen, und in ihr Kissen schluchzte. Sie hatte Unrecht gehabt. Professor Trelawney hatte Unrecht gehabt, und sie hatte sich vor Cedric Diggory zum Idioten gemacht. Er wusste nicht einmal, wer sie war. Wie konnte sie da glauben, dass er je mit ihr reden würde, oder mit ihr ausgehen, oder zum Weihnachtsball? Und wieso hatte sie ihn nicht einfach weiter aus der Ferne bewundert?

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, und sie hörte, wie Parvati zu ihr in den Schlafsaal kam, sich zu ihr aufs Bett kuschelte und sie in den Arm nahm, wie echte Freundinnen das taten, damit sie sich an ihrer Schulter ausweinen konnte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie dort lagen, bis ihre Tränen langsam versiegten und schließlich ein leises Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe sie beide aufschrecken ließ.

Noch immer fühlte sie sich viel zu zittrig, um zu öffnen, also stand Parvati auf und ließ das schöne, braun gefiederte Tier herein, das Lavender sofort als ihre Familieneule erkannte. „Für mich!", rief sie überrascht aus und nahm Cassandra – sie hatte den Namen selbst ausgesucht – das kleine Päckchen an ihrem Bein ab. „Von meiner Mutter!"

Vorsichtig riss sie das dicke, braune Papier auf und Autogrammkarten der Schicksalsschwestern fielen heraus, für jedes der Bandmitglieder eine, und alle waren sie unterschrieben. „Wow. Die hab ich mir ja schon immer... gewünscht..." Erst als sie sprach, begriff sie, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte, und beendete den Satz leise, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett warf und den Tränen freien Lauf ließ.


	14. Vom Kriege

**Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/Fred Weasley gewünscht von Kijadra

**14. Vom Kriege**

Die dunkle Gestalt unter dem schweren, wollenen Umhang stand am ersten Ferientag vor der Tür von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, noch bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war, noch bevor die aufgeregten Schulkinder am ersten Tag ihrer Weihnachtsferien trotz der Gefahr durch die Gasse strömten, um sich Scherzartikel zu kaufen.

Ein verschlafener Fred Weasley spähte zuerst durch das Fenster der Wohnung im zweiten Stock hinunter, bevor er die Treppe hinabeilte und durch die in die Tür eingelassene Scheibe lugte: „Wer ist da?"

Die Person unter dem Umhang zuckte bei dem lauten Ruf sichtlich zusammen und machte zwei kleine Schritte nach vorne, bis ihre Nase fast gegen das kalte, angelaufene Glas drückte: „Nicht so laut!" Für einen Moment lüpfte sie ihre Kapuze, zeigte Fred ihr Gesicht, doch das schien ihn nicht zu überzeugen, denn er schnaubte nur. „Und was, bei Merlin, hast _du_ hier verloren? Solltest du nicht eher bei einer Soiree deiner Mutter sein oder dich bei deinen reinblütigen Todesserfreunden herumtreiben?"

Der Mann unter dem Umhang blickte die Winkelgasse entlang, so als ob er Angst hätte, gesehen zu werden, doch abgesehen von einer verirrten Katze, die in den Mülltonnen hinter dem Laden nach Futter suchte, konnte er kein lebendes Wesen erkennen und er wandte sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu. „Hör zu, Weasley, ich bin nicht zu meinem Vergnügen hier. Du kannst mich hereinlassen und erfahren, was ich zu sagen habe, oder nicht, und dann gehe ich wieder. Aber wenn ich nicht glauben würde, dass den Orden interessiert, was ich zu sagen habe, hätte ich deine – und vor allem meine – Zeit gespart!"

Sein eindringlicher Zischton ließ Fred aufhorchen, und nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns entriegelte er die Ladentür und ließ den Fremden herein, führte ihn ohne zu zögern in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, der nicht von der Winkelgasse her eingesehen werden konnte. Nun nahm sein Gast seine Kapuze ab und enthüllte schwarzes Haar und dunkle Haut, während Fred mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Kerzen entfachte.

„Spucks aus, Zabini", bemerkte er in einem fast gelangweilten Tonfall und lehnte sich an einen der Tische, die überquollen vor Scherzartikeln in allen Farben, Formen und Größen – eine Umgebung, die keinen größeren Kontrast zu Blaise Zabinis düsterem Gesichtsausdruck hätte bilden können.

„Luna Lovegood wurde nach der Ankunft des Hogwarts-Expresses in London von Todessern entführt." Er sprach die Worte emotionslos und kühl aus und trotzdem schien etwas in seinen Augen zu funkeln, das Fred zweifeln ließ an seiner gespielten Ruhe.

„Und woher weißt du das?"

„Ich hab es gesehen."

„Ach." Fred schnaubte. „Und was machst du dann hier, zu dieser gottlosen Uhrzeit, in dieser lächerlichen Verkleidung? Hättest du ihnen nicht eher den Mantel halten und zujubeln sollen?" Er legte all seine Abneigung, all seine Verbitterung, all seine Wut in die wenigen Worte und konnte den kleinen Triumph auskosten, Zabini wenigstens zusammenzucken zu sehen, wenn auch nur ein bisschen.

Für einen Moment schien der Slytherin um seine Beherrschung zu ringen, zeigte seinen eigenen Zorn, doch dann glitt sein Gesicht wieder zurück in die überhebliche, ausdruckslose Maske, die die Mitglieder seines Hauses anscheinend vom Sprechenden Hut angehext bekamen, wenn er über ihre Augen rutschte. „Du hast keine Ahnung, Weasley. Von mir, von meiner Mutter, von den Dingen, an die ich glaube. Also sei ein braver kleiner Blutsverräter und erzähl weiterhin dumme Gerüchte, die du gehört hast – zu mehr reichen deine Gehirnzellen ohnehin nicht."

Zabini wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, doch Fred hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt, bevor er selbst überhaupt bemerkte, dass er einen Muskel gerührt hatte. „Wen nennst du hier Blutsverräter? Wenn ich mir deine Mami ansehe, die jeden Mann heiratet, der nur genügend Galleonen hat..."

Einen Herzschlag, nachdem das letzte Wort über Freds Lippen geschlüpft war, spürte er, wie sich Blaises Zauberstab in die weiche Haut an seinem Hals bohrte. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen schien als eigene Entität im Raum zu stehen und ihre Zähne zu fletschen, bis Fred begriff, das seine Faust nur ein unzureichender Schutz gegen einen Fluch war und sein Verstand begann, nach etwas – irgendetwas – zu suchen, das Blaise ablenken würde.

„Wieso bist du überhaupt hier?", zischte er, weit entfernt von dem beruhigenden Tonfall, den er eigentlich hatte verwenden wollen, und doch schien Blaise für einen Moment zu zögern und sogar ernsthaft über die Frage nachzudenken. „Was auch immer ich von Blutsverrätern und Schlammblütern halten mag, niemand – absolut niemand – verdient es, von diesen verdammten Sadisten gefoltert zu werden!"

Ein intensiver Blick aus dunklen Augen, der Fred erschauern ließ, dann riss sich Blaise von ihm loß und steckte seinen Zauberstab in einer fast widerwilligen Geste in seinen Umhang. „Also tut verdammt noch mal was dagegen!"

War das ein Schatten von Verzweiflung an dem sonst so kontrollierten, kühlen Jungen? Fred wusste es nicht – aber die Aura von Dringlichkeit, das Gefühl der Intensität, das den Slytherin umwaberte wie eine Wolke... Fred seufzte. Jemand, der sich in so große Gefahr brachte, um Informationen an Hexen und Zauberer zu überbringen, die er nicht einmal mochte oder auch nur respektierte, verdiente Ehrlichkeit, so sehr sie auch schmerzen mochte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das können."

Für einige Herzschläge starrte Blaise ihn an, ohne einen Muskel zu rühren, schien unwillig, das Gehörte zu verstehen, doch dann, langsam, sickerte der Sinn der Worte in seinen Geist und der Junge versteifte sich. „Was meinst du damit, ihr könnt nicht! Ihr seid doch Mitglieder des Ordens, oder nicht? Ihr kämpft gegen ihn, ihr leistet ihm doch Widerstand! Oder... oder zumindest _kennt_ ihr jemanden!"

Der Ausbruch dauerte nur Momente und so schnell, wie er sie verloren hatte, gewann der Slytherin seine Selbstkontrolle zurück. „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass dein Bruder sein Ohr bei einem verdammten Unfall verloren hat!" Sein Tonfall klang noch immer abschätzig genug, war aber kein Vergleich zu ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf Hogwarts oder selbst dem Beginn ihres Gespräches.

Fred seufzte erneut. „Ich werde nicht deine Intelligenz beleidigen, Blaise, indem ich das behaupte – sie ist immerhin die einzige deiner Qualitäten, für die ich die Hand ins Feuer legen würde." Die Beleidigung kam automatisch über seine Lippen, so wie eine einstudierte Bewegung eines Tanzes, doch der Slytherin reagierte kaum, machte nur eine wegwerfende Geste, bevor Fred weitersprach. „Aber du musst doch sehen, wie vollkommen irrsinnig es ist, das Hauptquartier von Du-weißt-schon-wem anzugreifen, während es bis zur letzten Dachkammer vollgestopft ist mit verdammten Sadisten, wie du sie so eloquent genannt hast."

Er hielt einen Moment inne, während sich ein Verdacht in seinen Kopf schlich, doch er unterdrückte den Gedanken als zu absurd, um ihn weiterzuverfolgen. Blaise und Luna? Eher würde Bellatrix Lestrange die Ordensmitglieder zum Kaffeekränzchen einladen!

„Verdammt, wenn sogar ich als hitzköpfiger Gryffindor verstehe, dass manche Dinge nicht funktionieren, dann solltest du das als berechnende Schlange doch erst recht können!"

Blaise antwortete nicht, blickte sich stattdessen wie hilfesuchend in dem Verkaufsraum um, an dessen Regalen Girlanden aus Stechpalmen hingen, ergänzt von einigen Mistelzweigen und Christbaumkugeln, die unter der Decke herumschwebten. Auf Anhieb konnte Fred sich keine Umgebung ausdenken, die einen stärkeren Kontrast zu dem Gespräch gebildet hätte, das sie hier führten, doch bevor er noch Zeit hatte, dem Gedanken zu folgen, seufzte Blaise – eine merkwürdig verwundbare Geste für einen Slytherin.

„Ein Mal, ein einziges Mal nur, will man das Richtige tun, und dann findet man heraus, dass es nicht einmal etwas ändern wird." Er klang, als ob er mit sich selbst sprechen würde, und in Fred breitete sich dieses merkwürdige Gefühl aus, dass er gerade in einen privaten Moment eindrang, den Blaise lieber für sich behalten hätte. „Verdammt."

„Ich bin mir sicher, für Luna ändert es etwas", entgegnete Fred leise, unsicher, ob er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte – eine beeindruckende Leistung für jemanden mit seinem Mundwerk.

„Sie wird es doch nicht einmal erfahren! Sie wird in diesem beschissenen Keller sterben, und wessen Schuld wird es sein? Natürlich meine!"

„Halt die Klappe und hör auf, solchen Mist zu reden!" Fred klang harsch und rau, während er auf Blaise zuging und seine Schultern packte. „Wenn sie stirbt, dann ist es die Schuld der verdammten Sadisten, die sie getötet haben, aber nicht deine. Du willst etwas ändern? Schön! Dann hör auf, dich für Dinge zu zerfleischen, an denen du nicht schuld bist, und tu etwas!"

Blaise starrte ihn aus diesen großen, exotischen Augen an und Fred sah den Schmerz und die Angst, die direkt hinter ihnen lauerten, nur unzureichend verborgen durch eine Fassade aus Wut und Arroganz.

„Wir können sie nicht alle retten", erklärte er schließlich fast sanft, nach endlosen Momenten, in denen sie sich einfach nur angesehen hatten, und Blaise schluckte. „Wir können sie nicht alle retten – es wird immer jemanden geben, der leidet, der gefoltert oder sogar getötet wird, weil wir nicht schnell genug, nicht stark genug, nicht mutig genug waren. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir nicht alles tun müssen, was in unserer Macht steht, damit wir auch morgen früh noch in den Spiegel sehen können."

Er hielt einen Moment inne, betrachtete den Slytherin vor ihm, bevor er vorsichtig seine Schulter drückte und einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Unsere Tür steht dir offen, Blaise. Es liegt an dir, ob du auch hindurchgehen möchtest."

Ein Nicken – oder war es nur ein Rucken des Kopfes? Fred wusste es nicht – und er begleitete den Slytherin durch den Laden nach hinten, öffnete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes den Lieferanteneingang, der auf den Hof hinausführte. „Aber tu mir einen Gefallen und nimm beim nächsten Mal die Hintertür, ja?"

Ein heiserer Laut der Belustigung, der tief aus Blaises Kehle zu kommen schien, drang zu Fred hindurch, bevor der Slytherin seine schwere Kapuze wieder aufsetzte und zwischen den prall gefüllten Mülltonnen disapparierte.


	15. Der See zu ihren Füßen

**Pairing:** Hermine Granger/Harry Potter gewünscht von Hermi1990

**15. Der See zu ihren Füßen**

„Meinst du, es ist schon Weihnachten?"

Langsam, fast widerwillig blickte Harry auf, riss seine Augen von der stahlgrauen, sturmgepeitschten Oberfläche des Sees wenige Meter unter ihm los, um Hermines kläglichen Versuch eines Lächelns zu betrachten. Steif zuckte er auf ihre Frage hin mit den Schultern, zu lange hatte er hier draußen auf dem kleinen Campingstuhl gehockt und die dicken, schweren Schneeflocken beobachtet, die in dichten, weißen Vorhängen vom Himmel gefallen waren, und ab und zu einen Zauber gesprochen, damit ihr Zelt nicht vollkommen unter der weißen Pracht verschwand.

„Hier", meinte Hermine leise und reichte ihm eine große, dampfende Tasse Tee, die er dankbar zwischen seine trotz der Handschuhe durchgefrorenen Finger nahm, bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte und seinem Blick folgte. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie die dunklen Wellen, die vereinzelten Eisschollen, während das erste, graue Tageslicht langsam über die Hügelkuppen der Umgebung sickerte und die Sterne vom Himmel vertrieb.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte er leise, nur um etwas anderes zu hören als das Rauschen des Windes und das rastlose Gluckern des Sees zu ihren Füßen.

Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf, sodass ihre buschigen Haare in alle Richtungen flogen, und in dieser einen Geste allein lagen mehr Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit, als sie in den Tagen und Wochen seit Rons Verschwinden mit Worten zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte.

„Ich auch nicht", antwortete er leise, trotz der bleiernen Müdigkeit, die auf seinen Augenlidern lag, so wie die schweren, dunklen Wolken den Himmel herabzudrücken schienen, bis er fast die Hügelkuppen berührte, rasten seine Gedanken so sehr, dass er ihnen kaum folgen konnte, drehten sich ohne Unterbrechung im Kreis. Das Schwert, die Horkruxe, Ginny, Ron, Ginny, seine Eltern, die Horkruxe, das Schwert, seine Eltern, Voldemorts tote Schlangenaugen...

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um dieses Bild loszuwerden, und Hermine legte ihre weiche, warme Hand auf seinen Arm, die sich so unglaublich lebendig anfühlte, wie ein Talisman gegen die Kälte und die Angst und den Tod, der ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgte.

„Danke", flüsterte er, fast unhörbar gegen den Wind, und sie schenkte ihm ein zerbrechliches Lächeln, bevor sie schließlich aufseufzte. „Kaum zu glauben, dass ich Schnee einmal mochte", meinte sie leise und Harry wusste, dass sie nur sprach, um die bedrückende Stille des frühen Morgens zu übertönen, in der sich noch nicht einmal die Vögel regten, nur der See unter ihnen an die Küste der kleinen Insel schwappte.

Unwillkürlich drängte sich eine andere in Insel in einem anderen See in seinen Verstand, und die toten, modernden Leiber, die aus ihm hervorgestiegen waren... „Ja, aber auf Hogwarts konnten wir nach unserer Schneeballschlacht nach drinnen gehen, zum Weihnachtstee, und uns mit Dumbledores Zitronenbrausebonbons vollstopfen."

Es überraschte ihn, dass es seine Stimme war, die gesprochen hatte, doch wenn er sich ganz fest konzentrierte, glaubte er, die fröhlichen Laute des Schlosses zu hören, das Lachen von Kindern, das Klappern von Besteck, selbst Peeves' schrilles Gackern. Das Heimweh, das diese Gedanken aus seinem Winterschlaf weckte, die merkwürdige Leere hinter seinem Brustbein, waren immer noch besser, als Dumbledore noch einmal am Boden zu sehen, flehend, vor Schmerzen gekrümmt.

Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus und drückte vorsichtig seine Finger, die er noch immer fest um die Tasse geschlungen hielt. „Tee haben wir auch hier", meinte sie leise und seinem Hals entkam ein Laut, verzweifelt und bitter, der in einem anderen Leben vielleicht ein Lachen hätte sein sollen.

„Ja", entgegnete er trotz allem und reichte die Tasse an Hermine zurück, die sie für einen Moment festhielt, in der Wärme badete, bevor sie vorsichtig einen Schluck nahm, aufseufzte und sie an ihn zurückgab. „Trink, du warst länger hier draußen als ich."

Er nickte folgsam, starrte aber trotzdem weiter in die Ferne, auf die schneebedeckten Hügel auf der anderen Seite des Sees, deren Kuppen sich langsam dunkel vom Stahlgrau des Himmels abzuheben begannen.

„Wärst du gerne bei deinen Eltern?", fragte er schließlich, leise und nachdenklich, und doch spürte er, wie Hermine sich neben ihm rührte. Fast ängstlich warf er einen Blick auf sie und sah, was er vermutet – befürchtet – hatte: Ihre Augen schimmerten wässrig und sie wollte zurück ins Zelt fliehen, doch seine Hand schoss mit den geübten Reflexen eines Suchers hervor und packte sie am Arm.

„Nicht", wisperte er nur und sie ließ sich mit einem heiseren Aufschluchzen auf ihren Campingstuhl zurückfallen, ohne ihre Tränen weiter verbergen zu wollen. Harry hatte keine große Erfahrung mit weinenden Mädchen und fand sie eigentlich ziemlich nervtötend, doch Hermine hatte wohl mehr Recht, aufgelöst vor ihm zu sitzen, als alle anderen, selbst Ginny.

„Shhh", machte er unbeholfen und zog sie in seine Arme, die sich klobig und fremd anfühlten in seiner Winterjacke, und schließlich, nach einem Moment der Steifheit, entspannte sie sich und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinen Schal, schluchzend.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, sie so festzuhalten, zu spüren, wie ihr Brustkorb unter ihrem dicken Mantel erzitterte, wieder und wieder und wieder. Wenn er wenigstens mit ihr hätte weinen können – doch ihm war nicht nach Tränen, seine Augen brannten nicht einmal. Trotzdem hätte er sie der sirrenden, vibrierenden Einsamkeit in seinem Inneren vorgezogen, diesem Gefühl, das er am Anfang fast mit Hunger verwechselt hatte, so leer fühlte es sich an.

„Shhh", machte er noch einmal und er wusste nicht, ob er damit Hermine trösten oder den Abgrund in seinem Herzen vertreiben wollte, doch der Abgrund lächelte nur kalt und blieb, wo er war. Hermine hingegen hörte langsam auf, zu zittern, ihre verzweifelten Schluchzer ebbten ab und Harry zog sie fester in seine Arme, vergrub seine Nase in ihrem dichten, buschigen Haar, das langsam wieder von weißen Flocken gesprenkelt wurde.

Der Schneefall der Nacht hatte wieder eingesetzt, doch nun fühlte er sich fast sanft an, wie eine federleichte Liebkosung, und nicht mehr wie der wütende, peitschende Sturm, der ihnen so zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Für einen Moment überlegte Harry, nach drinnen zu gehen, entschloss sich aber schließlich dagegen – er wollte Hermine nicht stören, die sich gerade beruhigt zu haben schien, und außerdem fühlten sich der Schnee und die Kälte gerade nicht an wie ein Feind, sondern eher wie ein Freund, der all den Schmerz in seinem Inneren wenigstens für Momente einfror.

Gemeinsam saßen sie da, Hermine in Harrys Armen, bis das morgendliche Licht an Intensität gewann und die Farben in ihre Welt zurückkehrten, zumindest auf Hermines Mütze und Harrys Schal, während der Rest der Welt in Grau und Weiß zu verschwimmen schien.

„Danke", wisperte Hermine fast unhörbar und ihre Stimme klang wie die fast unmerkliche Liebkosung der herabfallenden Schneeflocken. Harry drückte sie nur einen Moment fester, zum Zeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte, bevor er sie ein Stückchen von sich schob, um ihr ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

Ihre Augen gerötet, das Gesicht ein wenig zerdrückt von all der Zeit, die sie sich an seine Schulter gepresst hatte, sah sie noch immer geknickt und hilflos aus und trotzdem hätte sich Harry niemand anderen an seiner Seite gewünscht, niemanden gewusst, der mutiger für ihn eingestanden wäre, als diese junge Frau, die er nun fast schon sein halbes Leben lang kannte.

Sie musste die Nachdenklichkeit in seinem Blick bemerkt haben, denn sie legte den Kopf schief, nur eine kleine, vorsichtige Geste, die doch alles aussagte, was sie übermitteln wollte, und er lächelte leicht. Trotzdem wirkte sie für einen Moment bedrückt und weit, weit entfernt, so als ob ihre Gedanken sich nur mit Mühe in die Gegenwart zurückkämpfen wollten, doch dann griff sie nach seinen Händen und drückte sie, ihre Finger eisig selbst durch den Stoff ihrer und seiner Handschuhe hindurch.

„Danke", wiederholte sie, diesmal fester, und schließlich schaffte sie es auch, die bläulichen Lippen zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen, das klein und zerbrechlich wirkte wie eine Schneeflocke und jeden Moment wieder wegzuschmelzen drohte.

„Dafür sind Freunde da", entgegnete er ruhig und hob seine Hand, bedeckte ihre eisige Wange mit seinen Fingern und sie schmiegte sich in seine Berührung, vertrauensvoll und traurig zugleich. Sie sah einsam aus, fand er – nicht auf dieselbe Art wie er, anders, aber deswegen nicht weniger alleine. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Hermine eine Wahl – sie wurde von keiner Prophezeiung gebunden, sie konnte dieses Land, diesen Kampf, diesen Krieg hinter sich lassen, wenn sie es denn nur wollte, und ihre Entscheidung lastete manchmal schwer auf ihr.

Ohne zu überlegen, ohne es zu wollen, beugte sich Harry nach vorne, drückte einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf ihren Haaransatz, auf ihre Stirn, auf ihre Schläfen, bevor er sie wieder in seine Arme schloss, seinen Kopf auf den ihren bettete und einen fast unhörbares Dank in ihre Haare flüsterte.


	16. Winterrosen

**Pairing: **Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass gewünscht von Charly1991

**16. Winterrosen**

Das Licht der kristallenen Luster brach sich an den schimmernden Eisskulpturen, bedeckte den verschneiten Garten vor den großen Flügeltüren mit glitzernden Kristallen, bevor es sich schließlich in der Dunkelheit verlor. In ebendieser Dunkelheit konnte Draco Malfoy eine schmale Gestalt in einem smaragdgrünen Festumhang ausmachen.

„Astoria", sagte er leise, seine Stimme ebenso sanft wie die gedämpfte Musik aus dem Ballsaal, und die junge Frau drehte sich um.

„Draco", lächelte sie und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, weg von der Skulptur, die sie betrachtet hatte, und er trat neben sie, reichte ihr seinen Arm. „Möchtest du ein paar Schritte gehen?"

Ihre Hand fühlte sich kalt an, selbst durch den Stoff hindurch, und doch lächelte sie – lächelte und nickte. „Gern."

Der Garten sah malerisch aus unter dem Mondlicht, seine Mutter schenkte der Dekoration zu jedem Weihnachtsball, den sie veranstaltete, große Aufmerksamkeit und doch hatte er den Eindruck, dass der Garten in diesem Jahr noch romantischer war als im letzten. Wenn er ein wenig darüber nachdachte, war das auch gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich – immerhin wusste seine Mutter von seinem Vorhaben.

Fast unwillkürlich strichen seine Finger über die kleine Wölbung seines Umhanges, versicherten sich, dass das Kästchen noch immer da war, bevor er Astoria anlächelte, ihr einen Blick schenkte, den nur sehr wenige Menschen zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

Sie strahlte zurück und für einen Moment hielten sie inne, sahen sich nur an, spiegelten ihr Glück in den Augen des anderen, bevor Astoria schließlich einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorne machte. „Es ist wunderschön hier", flüsterte sie, unwillig, die Stille des Gartens zu stören, und er nickte langsam, streichelte über ihre zarten Finger, die noch immer auf seinem Arm lagen. „Das ist es", antwortete er und zu seiner Überraschung dachte er wirklich, was er sagte.

Schon als Kind hatte er den Garten gemocht, sich hinter den Hecken und Büschen versteckt, war über die Wiesen getollt – und in Momenten wie diesen, in denen die Bäume von Zuckerguss überzogen schienen und die Schneekristalle genauso schimmerten wie die Sterne über ihm, kehrte diese unschuldige Faszination zurück.

Einer der weißen Pfaue seines Vaters brach aus der Hecke neben ihnen hervor und betrachtete sie für einen Moment aus schwarzen Knopfaugen, bevor er den Kopf reckte und über einen anderen Pfad davonstolzierte, das schmale Haupt stolz erhoben. Für einen Moment, als das Rascheln aus den Büschen zu ihnen drang, spürte er, wie sich Astorias Finger an seinem Arm verkrampften, doch als sie das Tier sah, leuchteten ihre Augen auf. „Sie sind wirklich süß", meinte sie leise und auch wenn Draco ihr nicht zustimmen konnte, würde er um ihretwillen nicht nur einen, sondern sogar fünfzig Pfaue ertragen.

„Mh", machte er nur anstatt einer Antwort, konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, ihre Finger mit den seinen zu wärmen, denn es war trotz allem, was Magie für sie tun konnte, empfindlich kalt.

Astoria lachte. „Du bist so durchschaubar, Draco!"

„Autsch. Das tat weh", murmelte er gespielt gekränkt und warf ihr einen jener verletzten Blicke zu, von denen er wusste, dass sie ihnen nicht widerstehen konnte.

Sie kicherte und ihre Finger flogen zu seiner Wange, streichelten kalt über die vom Frost gerötete Haut. „Ich bin mir sicher, dein Slytherin-Stolz wird mir verzeihen", antwortete sie neckisch und küsste ihn. Er antwortete darauf, indem er seine Arme um sie schlag, während sie ihre Finger in seinen Haaren vergrub und ihn näher an sich zog.

Ihre Lippen fühlten sich eisig an und doch bekam er nicht genug von ihr, wollte sie nicht wieder loslassen, bis schließlich der dumpfe Schrei eines Pfaues – vielleicht desselben wie zuvor? - zu ihnen hinüberdrang und ihn Astoria vorsichtig von sich schob. „Lass uns weitergehen", murmelte sie, ein wenig von der Kälte war aus ihren Wangen gewichen, gemeinsam mit einem Teil der noblen Blässe.

Wieder bot Draco ihr seine Arm an und er spürte, wie sie ihn in den hinteren Teil des Gartens zog, weiter weg vom Lachen und der Musik, die aus dem Ballsaal fluteten. Er war sich sehr sicher, dass sie die Wege und Bänke für sich alleine hatten, seine Mutter hatte ihm zugezwinkert, als er Astoria nach draußen gefolgt war, und das war ihm nur recht. Manche Dinge waren nur für Astoria bestimmt und für niemand anderen.

„Du bist so still heute", bemerkte sie leise und er spürte, wie die Nervosität in seinem Bauch flatterte – ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er weniger sprach als sonst, so sehr lenkte ihn das Gefühl ab.

„Bin ich das?", antwortete er vorsichtig und sie nickte. „Bist du. Wieder mehr wie der kühle Mr Malfoy, den ich damals kennengelernt habe."

Er hielt auf dem Pfad inne, den sie gerade entlangspazierten, und nahm sie in seine Arme, seine Nasenspitze nur Zentimeter von der ihren entfernt. „Hätte Mr Malfoy dich so angesehen?", fragte er leise und bemühte sich, all die Zärtlichkeit, die er für sie empfand, in seinen Blick zu legen, bevor er einen sanften, ja fast vorsichtigen Kuss auf ihren Lippen zurückließ. „Oder dich so geküsst?"

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern führte sie die wenigen Schritte bis zu einer steinernen Bank neben dem Weg, hinter der noch immer ein Rosenbusch blühte, jedes einzelne der blutroten Blütenblätter eingefasst von einem Band aus Eis.

„Setz dich", flüsterte er und nahm neben ihr Platz, streichelte abwesend ihre Finger, die er noch immer in seiner Hand geborgen hatte.

Es hatte keinen Zweck, es zu leugnen, er war nervös, doch noch während er sich bemühte, seinen Mut zu sammeln, schlich sich Astorias Hand an seine Wange und brachte ihn sanft dazu, sie anzusehen. „Das hier ist wunderschön", flüsterte sie und er konnte ihr nur zustimmen, das glückliche Leuchten in ihren Augen war das bezauberndste, das er in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. „Das ist es", antwortete er, während die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch mit den Flügeln schlugen, fester und immer fester, und seine Worte wie eine kleine Wolke zwischen ihnen schwebten, bevor sie sich schließlich auflösten.

Vorsichtig nahm er Astorias Hände in die seinen, bemerkte, dass sie keinen einzigen Ring trug, obwohl es ihr doch an Schmuck nicht mangelte, und hob sie schließlich an seine Lippen. Sein warmer Atem brach an ihren Fingern und trotzdem verteilte er vorsichtig Kuss um Kuss auf ihren Handrücken, bevor er es mit einem zärtlichen und doch bangen Blick wagte, ihr wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Ein kleines, fast unmerkliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, so als ob sie beide Mitwisser desselben Geheimnisses wären, und diese Erkenntnis war es, die ihn schließlich vor ihr auf die Knie gehen ließ. Unter seinem Umhang knirschte der Schnee und widerwillig löste er eine seiner Hände von den ihren, um sie auf die Reise zu dem kleinen Juweliersschächtelchen zu schicken, das er in der Tasche seines Festumhanges verborgen hatte.

„Astoria, ich kenne dich schon so lange und trotzdem entdecke jeden Tag eine neue, wunderbare, faszinierende Seite an dir. Jedes Mal, wenn ich in dein Gesicht sehe, wenn ich durch deine Haare streiche, fühlt es sich neu und wunderbar an, und wenn wir uns sehen, wünsche ich mir, dass du nie wieder gehen musst. Astoria Greengrass, würdest du mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen und zustimmen, meine Frau zu werden?"

Mit den letzten Worten zog er die samtumschlagene Box aus seiner Tasche und öffnete sie vor Astoria, er sah, wie ihre funkelnden Augen für einen Moment zu dem Diamantring huschten, bevor sie schließlich wieder mit den seinen verschmolzen. „Ja", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme klang rau, Tränen formten sich unter ihren Wimpern, doch sie verbannte sie mit einem energischen Blinzeln und lächelte schließlich. „Ja", wiederholte sie und er ließ widerwillig ihre kalten Hände los, um den Ring vorsichtig aus seinem samtenen Bett zu heben. Für einen Moment funkelte er mit den Eiskristallen um die Wette, verstreute Licht in allen Farben des Regenbogens und strahlte doch nicht heller als Astorias faszinierte Augen. Fast körperlich konnte er die Intensität ihres Blickes spüren, wie sie jeder seiner Bewegungen folgte, während er nach ihrer Hand griff und mit seinem Daumen vorsichtig über die zarte, helle Haut strich.

Für einen Augenblick starrte er auf ihre verwobenen Finger, ihre klein und schmal, seine kräftiger, und doch beide hell und blass, bevor er nach oben blickte in Astorias Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte er und die Worte, die er noch nie zuvor zu ihr gesagt hatte, kamen so einfach, so natürlich über seine Lippen, dass er zuerst glaubte, sie nur gedacht zu haben.

„Und ich liebe dich", antwortete sie leise und erst da begriff er, dass er wirklich gesprochen hatte, dass er die Worte geformt hatte, vor denen er sich immer gefürchtet hatte, da sie Verletzlichkeit bedeuteten, Verletzlichkeit und Schwäche.

Doch merkwürdigerweise, ohne es erwartet zu haben, fühlte er sich nun nicht angeschlagen und verwundbar, sondern stärker denn je, während sein Glück ihn ausfüllte und ihm die Kraft gab, den Ring mit einer sanften, vorsichtigen Bewegung über Astorias kalte Finger zu streifen.

„Ich liebe dich", wiederholte er und die Worte fühlten sich besser und besser an mit jedem Mal, das er sie sagte, doch Astoria lächelte nur und zog ihn von den Knien hoch. Ihre Finger, an denen der Diamant funkelte, verschränkten sich mit den seinen und er drückte einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf ihre Hände, bevor er sie in seine Arme schloss. „Ich liebe dich."


	17. Ein Familienfest

**Pairing:** Ted Lupin/Victoire Weasley gewünscht von Francis

**17. Ein Familienfest**

Der Fuchsbau lag hinter ihnen und die verschneiten Hügel und Wege um Ottery St. Catchpole vor ihnen, und Ted Lupin drückte vorsichtig die Finger von Victoire Weasley, die sicher und geborgen in seiner Hand lagen.

Gemeinsam waren sie der Enge des Hauses entflohen, sobald sie sich beide angekommen waren. So gerne Teddy das alte, verwinkelte Gebäude auch mochte – immerhin hatte er einen großen Teil seiner Kindheit hier verbracht – jetzt, wo es voll war mit Victoires Cousins und Cousinen und Onkeln und Tanten und Eltern und Großeltern, würde es ihnen nicht die Privatsphäre bieten, die sie sich wünschten. Immerhin hatten sie sich seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, seit ihrem Abschied auf dem Bahnhof King's Cross.

„Man könnte meinen, man gewöhnt sich daran...", seufzte Victoire neben ihm auf und legte ihren Kopf für ein paar Schritte auf seine Schulter.

„Woran?", fragte er leise und sie blickte zu ihm hoch, melancholisch und traurig – und dennoch war sie in diesem Moment und auch in allen anderen das mit Abstand schönste Wesen auf dieser Welt.

„An die Trennung... es ist jetzt schon mein zweites Jahr alleine in Hogwarts, und trotzdem vermisse ich dich jedes Mal so unglaublich, und wenn wir uns sehen haben wir nie genug Zeit miteinander."

Seine behandschuhten Finger streichelten ein wenig unbeholfen über ihre Haare, durch den Stoff fühlte sie sich anders an als sonst, fremder und viel zu weit weg für seinen Geschmack. „In einem halben Jahr ist das vorbei... und wir sehen uns ja zu Ostern."

Sie seufzte erneut, diesmal tiefer, und er merkte, wie ihr Blick nachdenklich in die Ferne wanderte. „Mir geht es doch wie dir, Victoire... Ich vermisse dich mit jedem Tag mehr und nicht weniger."

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn, während sie durch den Schnee stapften und die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne genossen, die in diesem Winter bis jetzt viel zu selten durch die dichte Wolkendecke gebrochen waren.

Doch Teddys melancholische Stimmung konnte dem Licht und der Wärme nicht lange widerstehen. Welche Trennungen die Zukunft auch immer für sie bereithalten mochte, jetzt waren sie hier, waren zusammen, und sogar der tiefblaue Himmel über ihnen schien diesen Tag, diese Stunden, diese Minuten perfekt machen zu wollen. Auch Victoire lächelte bald wieder zu ihm hoch, mit diesen leuchtenden, blauen Augen, die ihn immer dazu brachten, ebenfalls glücklich zu sein.

Schon bald sprachen sie wieder über fröhlichere Dinge, über die Weihnachtsgeschenke, die sie bekommen hatten, über ihre Freunde, über ihr Pläne nach dem Ende des Schuljahres. Schließlich erreichten sie, lachend und ein wenig außer Atem, denn der Schnee lag hoch auf den Feldwegen, die Kuppe eines der nahen Hügel und blickten gemeinsam über die verschneite Landschaft hinweg.

Hinter einigen Anstiegen und Abhängen konnten sie die Gebäude und Rauchschwaden von Ottery St. Catchpole entdecken, das aus der Ferne aussah wie eine Ansiedlung von Hauselfen, die in Lebkuchenhäusern wohnten, und wenn sie ihren Blick nur ein wenig weiterwandern ließen, sahen sie, fast hinter einer Hügelflanke verborgen, die verwinkelten, verwitterten Anbauten und schiefen Dächer des Fuchsbaues.

Erst hier, erst jetzt, fühlte Teddy sich wirklich sicher vor und unbeobachtet von den vielen neugierigen Blicken ihrer Familie, und er vergrub seine Finger – endlich – in Victoires Haaren und küsste sie. Für einen Moment wirkte sie überrascht und ihre Augen weiteten sich, doch dann schien sie in seinen Armen zu schmelzen und kuschelte sich so dicht an ihn, wie es ihre dicken Jacken, ihre Schals, Handschuhe und Mützen nur ermöglichten.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", wisperte er zwischen zwei atemlosen Küssen und sie nickte nur, bevor sie ihre kalte Nase hinter seinem Ohr vergrub und mit ihren Lippen seinen Halsansatz liebkoste.

„Mh", machte er leise, ein fast schon unbewusster Laut, doch zu seiner Frustration kicherte Victoire einen Moment später und ihr Gesicht kam wieder aus seinem Schal zum Vorschein. „Deine Haare sind rot geworden", lachte sie und Teddy verdrehte die Augen.

„Man könnte meinen, dass du dich daran schon gewöhnt hast, nachdem du jetzt mehr als eineinhalb Jahre mit einem Metamorphmagus zusammen bist", schnaubte er und konzentrierte sich, damit seine Strähnen wieder das durchschnittliche Braun annahmen, das er meistens trug, was Victoire wieder zum Giggeln brachte.

„Es gibt Dinge, an denen kann man sich einfach nicht sattsehen", behauptete sie im Brustton der Überzeugung und doch irgendwie amüsiert. „Und dein Gesicht, wenn du deine Haarfarbe änderst, ist einfach nur süß. Du verziehst dann die Nase ein bisschen und siehst so nachdenklich und konzentriert aus."

Bei jeder anderen Person hätte Teddy – wie jeder junge Mann, der Wert auf seine Selbstachtung legte – energisch gegen das Adjektiv „süß" protestiert, aber bei Victoire brachte er es einfach nicht übers Herz, zu faszinierend sah sie aus in ihrer Begeisterung. Und immerhin hatte sie ihn nicht „putzig" genannt wie den Minimuff, den Rose dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten bekommen und heute der ganzen Verwandtschaft gezeigt hatte. Aber trotzdem...

„Ich bin nicht süß", widersprach er mehr aus Prinzip als weil er sich einen wirklichen Erfolg davon erhoffte, was Victoire in einem erneuten Anfall von mädchenhaftem Kichern versinken ließ. „Bist du doch", lachte sie und er verzog das Gesicht in einer gespielt verletzten Grimasse.

„Bin ich nicht", entgegnete er und um sie an einer Erwiderung zu hindern, zog er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie erneut, heftiger diesmal, bis ihnen beiden die Luft wegblieb und Victoire ihn mit einem Blick ansah, der bewies, dass sie an andere Dinge dachte als daran, ihn süß zu nennen.

Für einen Moment hielten sie inne, der raue Stoff ihrer Handschuhe streichelte sanft über seine Wange und er schmiegte sich in die Bewegung, verschlang ihr Gesicht mit seinen Augen – bis sich sein Blickwinkel radikal und unerwartet veränderte, als ein gut gezielter Schneeball auf seinem Hinterkopf aufschlug. Fast reflexartig brachte er Victoire hinter sich und wandte sich um, um den Übeltäter auszumachen, was ihm einen weiteren Treffer einbrachte, diesmal ins Gesicht.

Er blinzelte, um seine Sicht zu klären, und spuckte den Schnee aus seinem Mund, er hatte einen gewissen Verdacht, wer hinter dieser heimtückischen Attacke stecken konnte, der einen Augenblick später auch bestätigt wurde.

„Ihr seid so eklig", quietschte James Potter nur einen Moment, bevor er einen neuen Schneeball warf, dem Teddy aber ausweichen konnte, indem er sich und Victoire zu Boden warf und schon reflexartig seine Handschuhe in den weichen Untergrund trieb, um zum Gegenangriff anzusetzen.

„Sie knutschen, sie knutschen, sie knutschen", leierte sein junger Cousin Hugo und warf einen relativ kleinen, relativ ungezielten Schneeball, der einige Fuß weiter landete und den Abhang hinter ihnen hinunterkugelte.

Die drei Jungen – denn auch Albus Potter befand sich unter den Übeltätern, Teddy konnte seinen dunklen Haarschopf entdecken – hatten sich hinter der Bank unter dem krummen, im Moment sehr kahlen Apfelbaum verschanzt, die Teddy und Victoire eigentlich als das Ziel ihres Spazierganges ausgemacht hatten, bis sie so rüde unterbrochen worden waren. Die Rückenlehne bot gute Deckung, doch es gelang Teddy mit einem hohen Schneeball, hinter die Barrikade zu gelangen – und dem quietschenden, ausgesprochen unmännlichen Geräusch nach zu urteilen, das er gleich darauf hörte, hatte er auch jemanden getroffen.

Trotzdem wusste er, dass seine Chancen relativ schlecht standen, James, Albus und Hugo waren ihm zahlenmäßig überlegen und hatten, der Geschwindigkeit ihres Feuers nach zu urteilen, hinter ihrer Bank einen ganzen Vorrat an Schneebällen angelegt.

Neben ihm spürte er, wie sich Victoire aufrappeln wollte, und er versuchte, sie wieder hinter ihm in Deckung zu drücken, doch sie schnaubte nur und schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Jungs", murmelte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab, etwas, an das er gar nicht gedacht hatte – und die nächsten Schneebälle ihrer Cousins prallten an ihrem nonverbalen Protego ab.

„Ihr schummelt!", kreischte James auf, empört, weil er seinen eigenen Zauberstab nicht benutzen durfte – in seinem Fall ergab der Erlass zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger wirklich Sinn, besonders, weil seine Vernunft das Wort „Beschränkung" noch nie gehört hatte, doch Teddy tat es Victoire nur gleich und schickte mit einem Grinsen gleich eine ganze Salve von Schneebällen los.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden sahen die drei Jungen die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Situation ein und machten sich davon, so schnell ihre Füße sie nur tragen konnten, verfolgt von einigen verhexten Schneebällen, die Victoire ihnen mit einem letzten, empörten Schnauben hinterher geschickt hatte und die ihnen nun mit magischer Treffsicherheit um die Ohren flogen.

„Wir haben gewonnen", bemerkte Teddy überflüssigerweise und trat – endlich – auf die Bank zu, die sie eigentlich hatten erreichen wollen und die sie nun in einem dramatischen Kampf zurückerobert hatten. Mit einem schnellen Wink seines Zauberstabes befreite er sie von Schnee und Eis, damit sie sich darauf setzen konnten, und gemeinsam nahmen sie Platz, kuschelten sich aneinander und blickten hinaus über die Hügel, die im strahlenden Sonnenlicht glitzerten. Victoire legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, ihr langes, blondes Haar fiel über ihre Schultern herab und sie grinste trocken. „Natürlich haben wir das, Teddy. Was meinst du denn, wieso ich Victoire heiße?"

Weihnachten ist vorbei, und damit findet auch Harry Christmas Everyone für dieses Jahr sein Ende. Ich hoffe, dass euch auch die letzte Geschichte gefällt, und möchte allen von euch, die diese Story gelesen, zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt oder kommentiert haben, noch einmal herzlich danken. Ich habe mich über jeden Klick, jedes Alert und jedes Mal, wenn ich einen neuen Fav-Eintrag gesehen habe, gefreut, und hoffe, dass es euch auch so gegangen ist, wenn ihr ein neues Kapitel gesehen habt.

Deswegen bleibt mir jetzt nur noch, euch einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2012 zu wünschen und zu hoffen, dass ihr vielleicht auch im nächsten Jahr wieder dabei seid, wenn Harry Christmas Everyone in sein sechstes Jahr geht.


End file.
